The Fate of the Juppon Gatana
by Chibi-Tenken
Summary: Final actual chapter. Epilogue to follow..I AM SO SORRY! yeah, please read the author's note at the bottom,it's like, credits or whatever.
1. Rurouni Soujiro wanders no more?

What would Happen to the Juppon Gatana?  
  
CHAPTER:1 ~The fate of Soujiro, Shishio,Yumi, Houji,Harusame, and Mystery character~  
  
By: Chibi-Tenken(well duh)  
  
Author's note:Okay, this is my first fanfiction, so understand, I do not want down-spiriting stuff like"Why did you write this" or for instance "This is horrible,I never wanted this to happen!" that's rude so if you have thoughts like that and you write them well, all I have to say is you are entitled to your opinion however put-downing!BUT..I do allow opinions, so long as they're not like that!BUT AGAIN...I want nicer stuff like"good first job" or something like that. Anyways*sigh* this is about what would happen to the Juppon Gatana(most of them anyways) after they fell, and this is what they are doing with their lives.I put my character into the story named Harusame she was part of the Juppon Gatana too!!!Yeah, so, read.Oh! and a suprise character!  
  
One fine day(actually it was kinda cloudy), Soujiro was walking through the woods.  
  
Soujiro:Poor Shishio-sama, I heard he died, I wonder what he's doing now.  
  
(meanwhile, in heck...)  
  
Shishio:Yumi, Houji these are my plans to take over Heck.(he takes out a poorly drawn map o'heck and it shows a blue line leading to the overlord of heck)This is the overlord of heck,if we follow this blue line,where we are not supposed to go, I could sneak up behind him and cut of his head with my sword.And if that doesn't work,I can always bite his shoulder!His flaming unwashed--gross--unsanitary--uhh--never mind.  
  
Yumi: *thinking*What a crappy plan, and a poorly drawn map, oh well I'll just lie*It's great Master Shishio!*cheesy smile*  
  
Houji:*thinking*Are those stick figures?What a poorly drawn map o'heck,oh well* Yeah it's so genius!No wonder your our Leader!*anime sweatdrop*  
  
Shishio:I know MUAHAHAHA!!It's so cool!!Let's go!!*walks off*  
  
(back with Soujiro..)  
  
Soujiro: I hear strange voices,about....a poorly drawn map...and.....stick figures?Oh well.*smile*Master Shishio's so ambitous, I'm sure he's fine in a flaming inferno of heck,plotting something else!(wow,how strangley accurate!)Another strange voice about accuracy?Am I going crazy?NO! Of course not! I already did that!!  
  
*flashback**soujiro is screaming and holding his head "Fighting with you is...annoying the heck outta me!....It doesn't matter, I'll kill you with the next attack!"*end flashback* Oh!I'll hehe, try to forget that!  
  
(Harusame pops in)  
  
Harusame:FORGET WHAT?!?!HI-EE SOUJIRO!!  
  
Soujiro:AHH!Where did you come from?*anime sweatdrop*  
  
Harusame: From an illustrious family up in Hokkaido with four siblings...(goes on)  
  
Soujiro:NO! I mean where were you before you popped in front of me?  
  
Harusame:(stops)OH!hehe--From my house!  
  
Soujiro:I thought you told me your house burned.  
  
Harusame:0_0Who-told-you?  
  
Soujiro:You...  
  
Harusame:OH!I remember!yeah, I bought a new one over there!(points east)  
  
Soujiro: Where did you get the money?  
  
Harusame:When my house burned, the first thing I did was steal my family's money from the bank!(and I kept it in my small bag,and in my sash that I folded up!(it's across my waist)  
  
Soujiro:......sure.....okay.....bye.  
  
Harusame:WAIT DON'T GO!I HAVE A NEW FRIEND!!!AND FOOD AND OTHER STUFF YOU AS A RUROUNI ARE DEPRIVED FROM!!  
  
*Soujiro stops and turns around*  
  
Soujiro:I'm hungry, and tired, and friendless.Can I see your stuff?  
  
Harusame:SURE!C'MON!!*grabs Soujiro's wrist and drags him over to the east where her house is*  
  
(Meanwhile in heck...)  
  
Shishio:Okay there he is, you two wait here and I'll go cut of his head.  
  
Yumi and Houji: Sure why not?  
  
*shishio jumps and pulls out his sword to cut off the overlord's head, but the overlord grabs his puny-dead-human-body and brings it close to his face.*  
  
Overlord: PUNY DEAD HUMAN!!I'LL EAT YOU FOR TRYING TO KILL ME,I'M IN HECK YOU IDIOT!!YOU CAN'T KILL ME!!  
  
*Shishio swings his mighty sword and cuts of the head and then a Pegasus comes out*  
  
Shishio:Holy Crap!!It's just like that Greek Mythology of Medusa!!  
  
Yumi: Ohhhhh I WANNA RIDE THE PRETTY GREEK MYTHOLOGY HORSEY!!!  
  
Houji:ME TOO! IT'S COOL!  
  
The unconsious headless overlord slumps over and Shishio *magically* tames the Pegasus.  
  
Shishio: HA!!!!HAHA!!HAHAHA!!NOW I SHALL RULE HECK WITH THE WHITE HORSE WITH WINGS!!FOR ONCE I RULE SOMETHING!!YES!!!NO KENSHIN MEANS I WIN!!YEAH!!!  
  
Yumi: How come you could kill the KING OF HECK and not kill a MORTAL BATTOUSAI?  
  
Shishio: I dunno, maybe because this didn't take over fifteen mintues of fighting.  
  
Houji: Seems logical enough.  
  
(Back where Soujiro is)  
  
Harusame: We are here!  
  
A grand house sits in front of them, with a shadowy figure in the window.(oh how frightening!)  
  
Soujiro:Wow what a grand house!*thinking*another voice laughing....and... saying broken words"Pegasus, beheaded, mortal battousai?" WOW I think I have ESP!!*end thinking*  
  
*something/one steps out of the house*  
  
Harusame:IT'S MY FRIEND SONOMI!!!HI SONOMI!  
  
A girl with a feather shaped scar on her left cheek confronts Soujiro.She looks cool and lethal considering the blade at the side of her pants.  
  
Harusame: Soujiro, this is Sonomi, she's cool and lethal and has killed all those who have opposed her except small children and chickens.Sonomi, this is Soujiro, The Tenken and he knows Shukuchi and he is a Rurouni, looking for his truth and has killed many when he was corrupted by an evil mummy.  
  
Sonomi: Hello Soujiro.*a somewhat friendly smile*  
  
Soujiro:Hello..*smile*  
  
Another Authors note!:*TV man voice* WOW!What will happen when Sonomi gets more dialouge and talks to Soujiro?Does Soujiro REALLY have ESP?What will happen to Harusame also?AND... What will happen to heck now that it's ruled by Master Shishio and the Pretty white horse with wings?Find out when I write another chapter!!!!!*no more TV man voice*  
  
Okay..that seemed pretty good to me, anyways, I do this for pure enjoyment and so I wont forget it.Yeah.Review please but you don't have to!Sonomi is my sister's character just so you know.SAYONARA!! 


	2. I need Medical Attention, Friend

Chapter2: The Continued fate of the Juppon Gatana!! By: Chibi-Tenken Author note: Okay Chapter Two is up!!(That didn't take long!)Okay, you know the drill. But First!A VERY brief background on Harusame: She was born to an illustrious family up in Hokkaido.They had an enemy family who(due to some mental problems and short disagreements)Killed the family and burned the house down(how sad.)Harusame was the only survivor and she wandered around until she met the Kenshingumi, Then she became part of the Juppon Gatana.She has two original, not belonging to any style's attacks: Shin zoku san(Swift slaying of the heart), Ame no aka(Red Rain),cheesy aren't they? She is faster than Soujiro!She has two strands of hair in front that go down to her hips in Remembrance of that one fateful day.The End. Some background on Sonomi:Born to some family that died also(everybody's an orphan those days huh?) well, she's *gifted* shall we say.Her father was an excellent swordsman shall we say---she inheirited skills at a young age. While escaping whatever happened to her family she aquired a feather(NOT CROSS!)-shaped scar on her cheek. Thought to be the freak in her village('member that *gifted* thing!) she traveled around, learning, living, eating, and breathing!(other stuff too) She knows Shukuchi also(doesn't everybody these days?Just like that orphan thing..)Yeah.The End. Whew-_- Okay, GO!  
  
(back where we left off..) Soujiro:Hello..*smile*  
  
Sonomi: How are you Soujiro?Fine good, I'm fine too, I'm Harusame's friend. WOW! I finished my part of the conversation fast!  
  
Soujiro:...Harusame, I'm hungry..please..the Rurouni needs food.You said....  
  
Harusame:Oh yeah!hehe, Sonomi, you cook.  
  
Sonomi: Why?  
  
Harusame: Because I don't know how. Notice before I met you I ate at restaurants and bought pre-made onigiri(riceballs)!!  
  
Sonomi: Ahah!I'll teach you then!  
  
Soujiro: Food.......-_-......  
  
Harusame: Oops, SONOMI CHOP CHOP!I'll learn if you give me....10 yen.  
  
Sonomi:Your so cheap Harusame.  
  
Harusame: I know ^_^  
  
Soujiro: I'm not cheap, I'm yenless and HUNGRY!*all moody* Master Shishio wouldn't let me starve.(Notice how moody doesn't really fit in Soujiro's *attitude*)  
  
Sonomi: Them's fightin' words Soujiro.*begins to draw sword*  
  
Harusame: Eh?Is that an insult?  
  
Soujiro: Given the choice of consequences..I chose Life!^-^  
  
Harusame and Sonomi: What?  
  
Soujiro: I mean no.-_-  
  
Back in heck.... Shishio: Okay! Yumi, Houji move this unconcious flaming carcass outta my office!  
  
Yumi: Magic word.  
  
Shishio: FINE...geez  
  
Yumi: What?  
  
Shishio: PLEASE move the unconcious flaming carcass outta my office.  
  
Yumi: That's more like it. 'Member I fell in love with what was on the INSIDE. Get it? NOT RUDE INSIDES!!  
  
Houji: geez shutup already..  
  
Shishio and Yumi: DON'T TELL THE NEW MASTER OF HECK TO SHUTUP!!  
  
Shishio: ESPECIALLY Since I have a horse with wings.Haha!  
  
Horse with wings:*gnaws on flaming unconcious carcass*Neigh  
  
Shishio: Princess!Don't eat that!!Horses are not carnivores!!And that's bad for your health!  
  
Yumi: ewww..  
  
Houji: *shivers* oohhh the horror.  
  
(Back in the partly-sane world where Soujiro, Sonomi, and Harusame are...)  
  
Soujiro: Sonomi cooks good food.  
  
Sonomi: Arigato.  
  
Harusame: eh, it's better than Kaoru's at least. Have you tasted her cooking? It's not food, it's artificial poisoning!!  
  
Soujiro: Sounds scary.  
  
Sonomi: ooo-ooo-ooh it IS! She took me there once and I had to go outside and spit it out!!Nothing tasted right for weeks!Oh bad memories.  
  
Soujiro: Scary, yes scary. STOP TELLING ME HORROR STORIES!!I'M EATING HERE!!  
  
Sonomi and Harusame: Gomen nasai Rurouni Soujiro.  
  
Soujiro: "Rurouni Soujiro"..I kinda like that!!Call me that please!  
  
Harusame and Sonomi: Sure Soujiro what ever you want.SOU-JI-RO  
  
Soujiro: I can see you won't so, Soujiro is fine too, it's like Rurouni Soujiro, minus Rurouni.I CAN live with that.  
  
Harusame: Of course you can, you lived a lie, you can live without a cool name!  
  
Sonomi: Yeah with the evil mummy Shishio Makoto!  
  
Soujiro: O_oWho-told-you? *Sonomi points to Harusame*  
  
Soujiro: A-HAH!How dare you speak of me and my past!  
  
Harusame:..-_-...I can't keep secrets of the past, de gozaru.Gomen.*begins to cry*  
  
Sonomi: Don't feel bad, I told you mine.  
  
Soujiro: And I told you mine!But I thought you wouldn't talk of me and my past. Oh how wrong I was.But still*smile*  
  
Harusame*cheery now*: Aww, Thanks!That makes me feel better.*sniff*You two make good *~friends~*.  
  
Soujiro:Um,"*~friend~*" you also mentioned other stuff I as a Rurouni am deprived from. Can I have a good bed to sleep on?At least a sheet.  
  
Harusame: Fine, there's a guest/empty room over here and that should do it.  
  
Sonomi: What are you running, a hotel?First me, now Soujiro, and don't expect me to pay you.  
  
Harusame:Oh sure*whispers*moocher,*speaks* No, I just take in wandering aquaintances until they find a good place to live!And if they stay too long I'll just throw 'em out and let 'em starve.  
  
Sonomi and Soujiro:*all panicy* You wouldn't do that!!Would you?Please say you wouldn't, not to *~friends~*  
  
Harusame: *sob*No! I'm not mean to *~friends~*No I won't let you starve!*sniff,sniff*C'mon, I'll show you your room Soujiro, and Sonomi, you know where yours is.  
  
Soujiro and Sonomi: Thank you, *~friend~*.  
  
Later, in the middle of the night.... Soujiro walks into Harusame's room and....  
  
Soujiro:Harusame, Harusame wake up.*slightly pokes Harusame's shoulder*  
  
Harusame:........  
  
Soujiro: WAKE UP HARUSAME!!PLEASE!!  
  
Harusame:What?I'm sleepy.  
  
Soujiro: Can I please have a glass of water?  
  
Harusame: Get it yourself, I'm sleepy.  
  
Soujiro: But I don't know where the water is and.....you said you wouldn't let me starve......I had hoped you wouldn't let me dehydrate either, *~friend~*.*stands up, begins to walk away then turns around*Oyasumi Nasai, *~friend~*  
  
Harusame: *walks over to Soujiro, then slumps pathetically at his feet and begins to cry*NO FRIEND!I won't let you die of thirst,I'm sorry *~friend~*, I'll get you water.  
  
As they walk down the halls Harusame is feeling better. As they pass Sonomi's room, Sonomi comes out. Sonomi: *~Friend~*, can I please have some tea?Don't let me die of thirst *~friend~*!!  
  
Harusame: *sobs at Sonomi's feet also*No, I won't *~friend~*!!!!!That is what *~friends~* are NOT for! *sniff sniff*Let's go *~friends~* *grabs both by the wrists and drags them down the hallway to the stairs*  
  
Sonomi and Soujiro: You're not gonna drag us down the stairs are you?  
  
Harusame: *evil smile*  
  
Sonomi and Soujiro: *~friend~*?  
  
Harusame:*evil smile fades to a kind one* Of course not!I'm gonna let you two slide down on these two banisters so you won't get hurt!I'm smart!Whee!! *She puts them on the banisters(still holding to their wrists) and pushes them down, unfortunately, they go faster than Harusame they end up pulling her all the way down at a very high speed and when they reach the end they go flying and land in a heap, a painful heap.*  
  
Owie, I'm so mean.*evil smile*  
  
Soujiro: I don't want water anymore, I want medical attention.  
  
Harusame and Sonomi: Ditto. Aluva sudden the door swings open and an unexpected guest pops in.(with a first aid kit!)  
  
?????: I have a first aid kit and I am not afraid to use it!Muwahaha!*swings small plastic first aid kit around and around, acidentally hitting Harusame who was unconvientiently on top of the pile* YOU SEE!I Told Ya!  
  
Harusame: owie...who are you mystery female-voiced person who hit me?  
  
?????: I am SAMMY-SAN!!(due to a request, your welcome-sammy-san!^_^)  
  
Harusame: Sure.  
  
Soujiro: Can I have a band-aid?Please?  
  
Sonomi: Me too, hurry up or YOU SHALL NEED ONE!  
  
Sammy-san:*anime sweatdrop*On the way threat-maker!  
  
Harusame: NOO!!!Don't provoke her!!  
  
Sammy-san: *appying band-aid on Harusame* Yes Harusame,*now appying band- aid on Sonomi* I will NOT provoke Sonomi*now applying band-aid to Soujiro* That would be bad!HI SOUJIRO!  
  
Soujiro: Why does everybody yell "hi" to me? I'm right here.-_-  
  
Sonomi: How do you know all our names? *Harusame innocently stares at the ceiling, she WOULD whistle, but she is whistle-challenged*  
  
Harusame: Thank you for the bandages!  
  
Soujiro: And the free glasses of water!  
  
Sonomi: And the free glasses of tea!  
  
Sammy-san:Don't thank me, thank your local beverage seller!BYE!Have a safe night!!*trips over rug*Because it's looks like I'm not going to!!*trips over smashed camera bits*OWIE!  
  
Told ya I'm mean*evil smile*  
  
Author's Note: WOW! What a nice, painful, suprising night for the three *~friends~*!!!But, what of Master Shishio and Yumi, and Houji, and Princess the flesh-eating pegasus? I dunno!Somehow, my connection to those four got cut off.The last thing I heard was "get this recording camera the crap outta my office....please!" OohHhhHhhh so specific as to the solution to what happened to my 400.00 can- survive-in-heck camera! 


	3. WHOOSH, A new arrival!

YAY! Chapter 3:More of the Juppon Gatana!  
  
By: geez, by now you should know! Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing guys...*sniff* it means*sniff* so MUCH! Okay!You know the drill!READ YOU FOOL READ!!WAIT!STOP!I just remembered, due to the loss of my camera that could survive in heck, we will be relying on Soujiro's fabled ESP for broken communication.Thanks!READ FOOL READ!!WAIT!YEAH NEVER MIND GO!!  
  
Early in the morning... Bird:tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet*SMACK*  
  
Soujiro: *coming down stairs*geez that birds a fricken alarm clock!Good morning Harusame and Sonomi!  
  
Harusame:*sipping tea*I know, you get used to it.*continues sipping tea*  
  
Sonomi: *looks outside* Not if he killed it*cringes* What did you hit it with Soujiro?It's all mangled, and gorey.Is that a spleen?  
  
Harusame:*jumps up and runs over* I wanna see!!Oh Cheese Soujiro!awesome!  
  
Soujiro: I know I hit it with a rock I found in my sandal last night I hit it pretty good huh?Hehe, I was half asleep too!And that's not a spleen Sonomi, it's a brain!*smiles**thinks*something's coming in, "stupid, Princess, another dead bird?" WOW! I just heard the bird's afterlife!*stops*Who's Princess?  
  
Harusame:Who's who?  
  
Sonomi:OH BOY,CHARADES!!I KNOW THIS ONE!!Harusame, your an owl!  
  
Harusame:-_-*thinks*You baka*ends think* I was querying Soujiro's exclamation.  
  
Sonomi: Huh? *knock knock*(---Someone's at the door!) Harusame: Oh my gosh!It's Kamatari!(due to a request I got on chap.2, your welcome!)  
  
Kamatari: Hello Harusame, Soujiro, Mystery Person.  
  
Sonomi: The name's Sonomi lady.  
  
Harusame:*whispers to Sonomi* Um, Sonomi, Kamatari is a guy.  
  
Sonomi: Oh, oops.  
  
Soujiro:*also whispers*I know, the kimono and the voice got Harusame too*flashback*"Hey watch it lady!""Harusame no, Kamatari is a guy!"*end flashback*  
  
Kamatari: I can hear you! I like girl kimonos so what?My voice is changing too..hmph.T.T  
  
Soujiro: I thought you dressed like a girl 'cause you liked Master Shishio...  
  
Kamatari: He's dead now!I'm over that*angry blush*  
  
Soujiro:Sure fine..  
  
Later.... They all sit down for tea... Harusame: Kamatari, what happened to the rest of the Juppon Gatana?  
  
Kamatari:?Oh! Iwanbo's now starved to death in the woods somewhere.....  
  
*somewhere in the woods* Squirrel #1: Hey, Squirrel #2, what is that disgusting rotting carcass over there? Squirrel #2: I don't know squirrel #1, I think it's a human. Squirrel #1: oh! That's a big human, I wonder why the vultures haven't eaten it yet. Squirrel #2: Hey! There's a vulture now!Let's watch. Squirrel #1:Okay Squirrel #2! *the vultures swoops down to snatch a piece of the carcass but "FLING!" the carcass aborbs the attack, sending the bird flying just like the Oniwabanshu's weapons in that one episode* Squirrel #1: Holy Crap Squirrel #2! It absorbs the attack and sent the bird flying!! Squirrel #2: Yeah! cool, but now we have to wait 'till it rotts completely for this horrid smell to leave! Squirrel #1: Great, just peachy!I hate the smell o'human! Squirrel #2: MY NOSE!!!!AHH!!  
  
*back in Harusame's house* Kamatari: *continues* And Chou now works for the government as a agent or something in Tokyo.  
  
*somewhere in Tokyo* Chou: SIR! I will have to ask you to drop the katana and walks away*holds sword menacingly* Sir: NO WAY MAN!!I'M GONNA BREAK IT AND THROW IT AT YOU! Chou: Okay now, easy there...just calms down*comes closer* Sir: I'M NOT CALMIN' DOWN!GET AWAY FROM ME!*breaks katana* Chou: OKAY THAT'S IT!You Broke a Katana, now I'm gonna BREAK YOU!!*tackles "sir"* Sir: AHHH!!!OWIE!Crap my arm!NO!Not the fingers!! Chou: I'M GONNA THROW THIS KATANA AT YOU!!!!  
  
*back in Harusame's house* Kamatari: Then Usui became a psycic...  
  
*unknown area* Usui: mmm..I see,*traces palm of a person* You will have a long life! A Person: REALLY?!Thanks seeing-heart psycic! Usui: That will be 10000 yen please.. A Person:o_OPricy..*runs away without paying* Usui: WAIT!I CAN'T SEE WHERE YOUR RUNNING!!I'M BLIND!!  
  
*Back in Harusame's house* Kamatari: And I don't know what happened to everybody else.  
  
Harusame, Soujiro, and Sonomi: Well thanks for those vital pieces of information!  
  
Kamatari:Your welcome!Can I have some food?  
  
Harusame: Fine,*hands onigiri*  
  
Soujiro: Oh!Kamatari, What are YOU?  
  
Kamatari: Uh..*sniff* I'm jobless!*bum,bum,BUM!*  
  
All: awww...  
  
Author's Note: The end of chapter 3, Your welcome Kamatari suggestor, I had great fun writing this interesting Chapter!Well, Sayonara!!See you in Chapter Four *~friends~*.^_^ R&R please!! 


	4. The Abuse of Friend and the use of Job!

Chapter 4:The Abuse of *~friend~* and the use of "job"  
  
Author's Note: See?No By: Chibi-Tenken, that's cause I won't bother to explain it over and over again.But what do you care?You just wanna read!To heck to the author's By: !!Anyways I know Kamatari had a job, I just think it would be "interesting" if we found that job!Sound good?*evil smile*No, today I'm not gonna make my characters need medical attention(much)!Anyways. Today I had 11 reviews *dies*....*needs medical attention*...*LIVES AGAIN!* WHY THE HECK AM I MAKIN' YOU SIT HERE?GO!GO!GO!  
  
(Where we left off)  
  
All: aww....  
  
Kamatari: I know...-_-  
  
Sonomi: We'll find you a job!  
  
Harusame: That's not the ONLY person who needs a job though.*glare at Sonomi*  
  
Sonomi: HEY! Soujiro needs one too!*glare at Soujiro*  
  
Harusame: *glare at all three*Job, you moochers and new arrival.  
  
Sonomi and Soujiro: But, but, *~friend~*, we wanna stay here.*~friend~*  
  
Harusame: *Eyes begin to water*um....*eyes glare again*NO!No.., the abuse of *~friend~* has led me to stair injuries, a sleepless night, and I have been a crybaby anytime I felt bad for my *~friends~*. It's time now for me to stand up!You two find jobs with Kamatari or I'll....I'll....You'll make me cry!So there!  
  
Kamatari: *claps* Nice speech.  
  
Sonomi and Soujiro: .......*~friend~*....  
  
Harusame: *begins to tense up again*  
  
Soujiro: Will you help us find jobs?  
  
Sonomi :Please?I promise, no more abuse of *~friend~*.  
  
Harusame: Well...OKAY!*~friends~* ^_^  
  
Later in the....city?I dunno..some area where restaurants and shops and stuff like that are...  
  
Harusame: OH! LOOK!A "wanted" sign!!  
  
Sonomi: Yeah, but you have to have killed three people and look like this:*some dumb criminal* The pay is good though, 1000000 yen!  
  
Soujiro: Sonomi, that's a wanted sign for a criminal.It says that if you find him dead/alive they will give you a million yen for turning him in to the police.  
  
Sonomi: YAY!I'll take it!!  
  
They are somewhere in the woods in a clearing...  
  
Harusame: This is the shortest job ever, this place has "criminal area" written all over it.  
  
Kamatari: Holy Crap what IS that smell?  
  
Soujiro: I think something died.  
  
Harusame: MY NOSE!!AHH!!  
  
All four run to the other side of the clearing.  
  
Sonomi: FRESH AIR!!*gasp*  
  
Harusame: We still haven't found him.*evil glare at the ground*  
  
Soujiro: Wow! If looks could kill--THAT ONE WOULD!  
  
Sonomi:I know!She's done that before and my heart just--stopped!It was creepy.  
  
Kamatari: SHUTUP! Look there he is!*spies a stupid looking criminal in the middle of the field* I'm gonna go catch him!  
  
Harusame: With WHAT?  
  
Kamatari: My hands..  
  
Soujiro: Go ahead then.  
  
Kamatari slowly walks up and smacks the criminal with a stick he found on the ground.  
  
Criminal: ....*knocked out*  
  
Soujiro, Sonomi, and Harusame: Yay!He got him!*small celebration*  
  
Kamatari: Oh yeah!Now I get a million yen!!  
  
Sonomi: I agreed to the job though!  
  
Kamatari: But I was the one who did the work!  
  
Later at the police...  
  
Police: Thanks kids, here is your one million yen!*hands a big jingly sack*  
  
Soujiro: HEY!I thought you'd give us a million each.  
  
Police: Are you kidding?!HAHA! No idiot'd give that much money to kids!  
  
Harusame: We're all over ten here!!  
  
Police: Well, since you put it that way...no.  
  
Kamatari: Well, if you don't give us yen, give me a JOB!  
  
Police: How about uh..*looks in files* no!Sorry, there's nothing I can do for a girl.  
  
Kamatari:But..but..FINE!  
  
Later at Harusame's house......  
  
Harusame: You sap!You gave up without a fight!  
  
Kamatari: What was I supposed to do? Hit him with my stick a found?  
  
Harusame: Well, there's an idea!Let's go back!  
  
Soujiro: But, Harusame, if he opposed to the government, he could be arrested. And then he'd never get a job.  
  
Sonomi: But technically, that was not a legibile argument. Had he known Kamatari was a guy I'm sure there woulda been something.  
  
Harusame: "Had he known Kamatari was a guy" There's ANOTHER Idea!  
  
Soujiro: hmm?  
  
Sonomi: Eh?  
  
Kamatari: What?  
  
Harusame: It's so simple, we'll make Kamtari look like a guy!  
  
Kamatari: NO!!! I HATE GUY KIMONOS!  
  
Soujiro: What's that supposed to mean?*suspicious glare*  
  
Kamatari: Nothing, I just think it's a stupid plan.  
  
Harusame: You got any better plans? Eh?  
  
All but Harusame: .........  
  
Harusame: That's what I thought!*hmph* Let's go transform Kamatari!!  
  
Kamatari: I'm so scared right about now.....  
  
Soujiro: That's alright! *thinks* HEY!It's master Shishio's voice!And Yumi's! And Houji's!  
  
Shishio in Soujiro's thoughts: Get that dead bird a room!What am I running? A hotel?  
  
Yumi in Soujiro's thoughts: Basically!Only they never check-out!  
  
Shishio in Soujiro's thoughts: And where the heck is my bell-boy?!*rings bell twenty times in frustration*  
  
Houji in Soujiro's thoughts: You called?  
  
Shishio in Soujiro's thoughts: This person was buried with their belonings!Get them a cart!  
  
Houji in Soujiro's thoughts: yessir!  
  
Princess in Soujiro's thoughts: Neigh*gnaws on bird while pulling cart*  
  
Shishio in Soujiro's thoughts: Princess!!You dumb animal!You have hay over there!!I HATE AFTERLIFE!!  
  
Soujiro: So THAT'S what Master Shishio's been doing! Heh! I thought he would rule them mercilessly, not bring them room service!*ends thinking* HEY! Wait for ME!!WAIT!!!HARUSAME!SONOMI!KAMATARI!!  
  
In the city thing...  
  
Sonomi: What about this one Kamatari?*hold out guy-kimono*  
  
Kamatari: I hate it.  
  
Harusame:OH COME ON!! You have to like at least ONE!  
  
Kamatari: Well, that one over there is okay..I guess.*points to a fancy- expensive kimono that costs a million yen*  
  
Soujiro: There goes our one million yen....  
  
Harusame: At least it was for a good cause!Which reminds me, you need a job too!  
  
Soujiro: But I don't wanna job!  
  
Harusame: You told me to help you! Quote:"will you help us find jobs?"un- quote!So there!  
  
Soujiro: But what about Sonomi!  
  
Sonomi: Did you not hear the police-person? He said:"Sorry, there's nothing I can do for a girl." So I can't have one!YAY!  
  
Kamatari: How does it look?* walks around in the expensive kimono*  
  
All but Kamatari: Fine, good.  
  
Harusame: TO THE POLICE!!*runs off using Shukuchi*  
  
Soujiro: WAIT!NOT ALL OF US KNOW SHUKUCHI!!KAMATARI DOESN'T!!*uses Shukuchi to catch up*  
  
Sonomi: YEAH!KAMATARI WANTED THE JOB!!*uses Shukuchi to catch up*  
  
Kamatari: WAIT!!THE POLICE IS THE OTHER WAY!!BAKAS!!!*walks 40 paces to the police staion in fancy new guy kimono*  
  
A couple minutes later.....  
  
Kamatari: Yes, yes, okay, thanks!*scribbles notes on notepad-from-nowhere then walks out to find the three panting and irritated* WELL!Took you long enough..Just so you know, I have the job.  
  
Sonomi: Well, we would be here earlier if HARUSAME hadn't run off the other way.  
  
Harusame: I am direction-challenged....-_-  
  
Soujiro: *pant* Good for you.I didn't know the police gave jobs.What did you get?  
  
Kamatari: I am a spy!I told him all about the me-in-a-girl-kimono thing and he thought since it fooled him, it could fool anyone!I start work tommorow!  
  
Author's note: Holy Crap!It the end!!BYE!!Review now if you want!! 


	5. Soujiro stays, Kenshin and Sano's news!

Chapter Five!*holds up five fingers*  
  
Author's Note:Hi!This is Chapter Five!wow!Anyways, once your done, please review so I know you read it.You can put anything, even "hi" just so long as you review. I'm not forcing you of course, but it motivates me if you review. (It also makes me feel happy)AND Kamatari is, in fact, a guy.(I suggest reading the character bios on websites, and it said so in one of the episodes.)Anyways, yes, READ!  
  
The three( Kamatari went away*sniff*BYE!) were eating food in the afternoon at Harusame's house.  
  
Harusame: I'm glad Kamatari got a job. Now it's YOUR turn Soujiro.  
  
Soujiro: NO!Please, please, PLEASE!!I don't wanna job. I'm fine like this.  
  
Sonomi: He kills birds, that's his job.  
  
Harusame: Demo....  
  
Sonomi: uh-uh. What are you gonna do with this big house? Besides, I've been sleeping later without those acursed birds.  
  
Soujiro: Yeah!It's much quieter in the morning!  
  
Harusame: Fine..but you could at least do something besides kill nature's alarm clock.  
  
Sonomi: Ya know, that sounds funny coming from someone who killed a guy in her youth.  
  
Harusame: HEY!He killed my dad first. And I was traumatized!  
  
Soujiro: Yes, and we all feel very sorry for you. But that doesn't mean you can kick me out and let me starve.  
  
Harusame: I wouldn't let you starve!I'll give you some food.  
  
Soujiro: What if I ate all that food?  
  
Harusame: That would be your fault.  
  
Soujiro and Sonomi: I thought you weren't mean to *~friends~*...  
  
Harusame: I'm NOT!I..I...fine...Soujiro stays here and nobody gets kicked out.I just feel too soft on you two sometimes...  
  
Sonomi: Aww, c'mon, you know you like company!You were lonely before I came here, ahh I remember...you walked all alone, woke up to a dumb bird in your window, and ate food you didn't make, you talked to no one, and you moped around.  
  
Harusame: I am anti-social.  
  
Sonomi: WHO CARES?!?!  
  
Soujiro: Can I have some more tea?  
  
Harusame: How random can you get?  
  
Soujiro: I dunno, never tryed.  
  
Sonomi: That's cause you were all alone too, as well as me, see? It all works out.  
  
Harusame: You are a strange voice of reason!No wonder your my friend!  
  
*Doorbell rings*  
  
Soujiro: WOW!HI!IT'S YOU!Hi Mister Himura!!!!!!!!  
  
Harusame: Himura?OH! KENSHIN!!!*jumps over to door*  
  
Sonomi:Kenshin?Who?*walks over to door*  
  
Harusame: And Sano....Hi!  
  
Kenshin:It's been a while Soujiro.Oh, Hello Harusame, and who is this?  
  
Sonomi: My name is Sonomi you...Which one's Kenshin Harusame?  
  
Harusame: The shorter one is Kenshin and the rooster-head is Sano.  
  
Sano: *thinking* This is NOT the Shirobeko, I knew we shoulda asked for directions!Isn't that...Soujiro?I thought he was going away. I remember Harusame..but..who is the evil-looking one?*ends* Hi...how are you?  
  
Soujiro: I remember you!You were the one who was with Kenshin when I fought him!!  
  
Harusame: I hate reunions...now there's gonna be a long conversation about the past and other boring crud like that. Stupid rooster, didn't know his way to Kyoto.No wonder he can't find a restaurant.He can't even tell one from a house.Baka.  
  
Sano: WHO YOU CALLIN' BAKA!?!?!  
  
Harusame: No one.  
  
Sano: Wanna say that again shorty?  
  
Harusame: SHORTY?!?!THAT'S IT!*tries to hit Sano upside the head but she can't reach him* GET DOWN HERE!!  
  
Sano: Heh...OW!*Harusame kicked him in the knee instead*  
  
Harusame: THERE'S YOUR SHORTY!!HAHA!!  
  
Soujiro and Kenshin:heh heh, now, now, you two!  
  
Harusame: You can't catch me!!haha!*raspberry*  
  
Sano: Oh yeah? FUTAE NO KIWAMI!!*SMASH*  
  
Soujiro and Kenshin: RUN!*run inside the house*  
  
Sonomi: *gets realllllllly mad*HEYYYY!!!!STOP!!!!WILL EVERYBODY COME INSIDE AND WE CAN SETTLE THIS LIKE SANE PEOPLE!!!OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!*earth shakes and birds scatter out of the woods*  
  
Everyone stops fighting.  
  
Later inside...  
  
Harusame:*stares at Sano*  
  
Sano: *stares at Harusame, holds knee*  
  
Soujiro: Okay, now that we are all calmed down, Kenshin, Sano, How are you?  
  
Kenshin: I'm fine thank you, how are you? Why are you here?  
  
Sano: Minus the knee I'm great.You?  
  
Soujiro:I'm fine!As to why I'm here, well, I just sort of wandered here, hungry, tired, and poor!So Harusame is letting me stay here!  
  
Sonomi: I'm fine, *sigh* yeah, fine, I'm calm now, so I'm fine!  
  
Harusame:*glare at Sano* I'm good, but I feel like I'm running a Hotel. Those two are staying here as my *~friends~*.Hopefully you two aren't homeless.  
  
Kenshin: No, if fact we still live at the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
Harusame and Sano:Thank GOD!  
  
Harusame: Why are you here in the first place?  
  
Sano: We were looking for a wanted criminal.  
  
Soujiro: *gasp* Who?  
  
Kenshin: This person*holds up the SAME wanted poster as in chapter four*  
  
Sano: He owes me money.  
  
Harusame: We hate to break it to you but...we already caught him.Sorry.  
  
Sano: WHAT?!?!Why?How?When? Aww kuso....  
  
Soujiro: We caught him because we were all looking for jobs and Kamatari was here too.He hit him with a stick.  
  
*somewhere in Japan*  
  
Kamatari: *sneeze*Someone talkin' about me?  
  
*back in Harusame's house*  
  
Harusame: And then we turned the sad piece o' crap in.  
  
Sonomi:And we got one million yen!!  
  
Kenshin: Oh, to bad, that money could've paid for all of Sano's money he owes at the Akabeko and Shirobeko.  
  
Harusame: Well, too bad!^_^  
  
Sano: What the heck were you thinking?!?!Where's the money?  
  
Soujiro: In the city-thing, in some cashier's money box.  
  
Sano: Why-would-it-be-THERE?  
  
Harusame: We spent it getting Kamatari a guy-kimono so he could get a job!  
  
Sano: Crap, is all I can say.  
  
Soujiro: Gomen Nasai Mr.Sano!^_^  
  
Sonomi: Find another criminal!^_^  
  
Kenshin: Well, that piece of news was depressing.I guess we better go back to Tokyo eh Sano?  
  
Sano: Yeah, get outta here.  
  
Harusame: It was nice to see you both again!^o^ Bye-bye!!  
  
Soujiro: Sayonara Mr.Himura, Mr.Sano!!!*waves*  
  
Sonomi: See ya!!*piece sign*  
  
Kenshin: OH! Can you three come over to Tokyo tomorrow?It's gonna be Yahiko's Birthday De gozaru!!!I'm sure he'd like some more guests!  
  
Soujiro: OKAY!!  
  
Sonomi: Sure!  
  
Harusame: Is Miss Kaoru cooking?  
  
Sano: OF COURSE!So you better not come!*crafty smile*  
  
Kenshin: NO!OF COURSE NOT!THEN NO ONE'D COME!!WE ARE ORDERING FROM AKABEKO!!BYE!!!!  
  
*Kamiya Dojo*  
  
Kaoru: I don't know why, but when Kenshin comes back, I'm gonna kick his sorry hide!..Hmm...I wonder where that came from!  
  
Kenshin:*walking down a path toTokyo* Hey Sano, do you think Miss Kaoru will be mad that I said her cooking tastes horrid?*at the Kamiya Dojo, they open the door.*  
  
Sano: *sees an angry Kaoru in their way*Uhh....Three Guesses.  
  
Kaoru:KENSHIN!I feel like kickin' your sorry hide!!*begins to chase*  
  
Kenshin: OROOOO!!!GOMEN!GOMEN!!!GOMEN KAORU!!AHHH!!!*runs for dear life*  
  
Kaoru: YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!!  
  
Sano: RUN KENSHIN RUUUNNN!!!!*flees inside Dojo*  
  
*Four o' clock, Harusame's House* Soujiro's room...  
  
Harusame: SOUJIRO!!WAKE UP, IT'S TIME TO GO TO TOKYO!WE WANNA BE THERE EARLY AND NOT LATE!!  
  
Soujiro: NO Yelling please, I'm up.  
  
Harusame:Okay!^_^Hurry, or we'll be late!  
  
Soujiro: Fine, but don't leave without me.  
  
Harusame: I wouldn't and if I did, you'd be mad or maybe you'd do something bad to my house while I'm not here!  
  
Sonomi's room... Harusame: Why is it so dark in here?Oh well..SONOMI!!WAKE UP!!TIME TO GO TO TOKYO!HURRY UP SO WE WON'T BE LATE!!  
  
Sonomi: AHH!Your worse than the friggin' birdsStop yelling!  
  
Harusame: I did.  
  
Sonomi: Okay, breakfast?  
  
Harusame: It's packed downstairs. We don't wanna waste time having a comfy meal!Tokyo's quite a bit away!  
  
Author's Note: What horrors esue on the way and at Yahiko's Party?Find Out in Chapter:SIX!!Muahaha!! Also:More Characters come!Please once again R&R!I really like it!!If you feel I got something wrong, go ahead and tell me but be polite!^_^ 


	6. Kamasan broke the tree RUN!

Chapter Six: What are YOU doing here? I didn't invite YOU...  
  
Authors Note: Re-vi-ews*faints* Soujiro:AUTHOR!NOOOO!! Sonomi: AUTHOR NOOO! Harusame: my..other..self..MY HEART!*clutches heart* I amO-KAY!^-^*blush* Thanks for reviewing!*blush* Reviews make me Hap-py!^_^This is chapter six!*holds up five fingers and a pencil taped to her palm*  
  
The obvious three are walking to the Kamiya Dojo..  
  
Soujiro: How much farther?My feet hurt.  
  
Harusame: I dunno, but my feet hurt too.  
  
Sonomi: We are about a half mile away!  
  
Soujiro: How do you know?  
  
Sonomi: See? That balloon up there says "Happy Birthday" and it's about a half mile away from us.*points to a pink balloon that says "Happy Birthday"*  
  
Harusame: Why the he** is it pink?  
  
Sonomi: *gasp* Harusame!You pottymouth!o.O  
  
Soujiro: You think that's bad!You should hear some of the stuff Master Shishio said!^_^ ahh the good old days!*ESP KICKING IN*  
  
Shishio: New customer!!BELL BOY WHERE THE HE** ARE YOU?!?!?!*rings bell many times, then breaks it*  
  
Houji: Somehow, this small dragonfly looks familiar.  
  
Bob: My name is Bob...(You are welcome!^-^)  
  
Houji: Just Bob?  
  
Bob: Just Bob..  
  
Yumi: Welcome, you look familiar.  
  
Bob: There are no inferno pipes around here, are there?  
  
Yumi: This whole thing is an inferno pipe.Notice the heat?  
  
Bob: I had a BAD expierience with an inferno pipe..*shudders*  
  
Shishio: Just get a room.  
  
Bob: Can I go to heaven?  
  
Yumi: I don't see why not!You did nothing bad, I dunno why you're here.  
  
Bob: TO HEAVEN!!^_______^*flys up to heaven*  
  
Shishio: KUSO!!WAIT COME BACK!!!!*chases after dragonfly who is long gone with a butterfly net*  
  
Yumi: MASTER SHISHIO!TAKE YOU'RE HORSEY!!*pushes Princess to Shishio*  
  
Shishio:Thanks!COME PRINCESS!LET'S GO CATCH A DRAGONFLY- THING!!MUAHAHAHAHA!! *rises into the sky*  
  
Houji: Is he coming back?  
  
Yumi: when he gets the dragonfly!^_^ *end ESP* Soujiro: Get the customer back Master Shishio!*smile*  
  
Harusame: What in the world are you talking about?  
  
Soujiro: *anime sweatdrop* OH!hehe, nothing!  
  
Harusame: No I heard you, you were talking about Master Shishio.  
  
Soujiro: I said nothing!Really, nothing at all, just a thought!*backing away from Harusame*  
  
Harusame: You tell me!*come closer* NOW! PLEASE!!  
  
Soujiro: NO!It's REALLY NOTHING!*runs toward Dojo which is now in sight*  
  
Harusame: COME BACK AND TELL ME!I WON'T LAUGH I PROMISE!!*chases Soujiro and catches him by the wrist*GOTCHA!  
  
Sonomi: We're here!*knocks door while Soujiro is frantically trying to pry his wrist from Harusame*  
  
Soujiro: NO!  
  
Harusame: YES!*pulls on his wrist*  
  
Soujiro: OWIE!!NO NO NO!!*trying to run away*  
  
Harusame: YES!TELL ME!!!YES YES YES!!TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID!!!!!!OR I'LL NEVER LET GO!!  
  
Soujiro: I TOLD MASTER SHISHIO TO GET HIS CUSTOMER BACK!!!THERE!!!  
  
Harusame:*let's go of wrist* You're strange, do you have ESP or something?  
  
Soujiro: Yes...  
  
Sonomi: COME ON!!  
  
Harusame and Soujiro: WAIT!!*Harusame runs to the dojo while Soujiro walks, rubbing his poor wrist*  
  
Kenshin: Nice to see you!I hope you had a safe trip.  
  
Soujiro: Sort of..  
  
Harusame: Yes!But Soujiro was being disagreeable so I hurt his wrist.  
  
Sonomi: *gasp* Say sorry!  
  
Harusame: Demo...  
  
Sonomi: Say it!  
  
Harusame: Fine, gomen Soujiro.  
  
Soujiro: *rubbing wrist* It's fine, it doesn't need Medical Attention.  
  
Harusame: So this is the Kamiya Dojo, It's been a while since I saw it. *looks around* THERE'S THE BIRTHDAY BOY!!HI YAHIKO-CHAN!!!  
  
Soujiro: Yahiko? Sounds familiar, Oh!The Aoiya incident.  
  
Sonomi: So many people I dont' know!HEY YOU!SMOKING IS BAD FOR YOU'RE LUNGS!!*runs after Saitou and thrws his cigarette into the bushes*AND YOU!DON'T SIT IN THE SHADOWS!!THIS IS A PARTY!*runs to Aoshi and drags him out of the shade* AND YOU!OH YOU BROKE IT MISTER!!SAKE IS BAD FOR YOUR MENTAL HEALTH!!*Runs towrd Hiko and grabs Sake bottle from his hand, and SMASHES it to the ground*  
  
Hiko: OMG, you little..YOU BROKE MY SAKE!!!*chases after Sonomi*  
  
Sonomi: NOOO!!AHH!!!*runs up tree*  
  
Kenshin: hehe..now now Master...we needn't be violent...hehe...Master?*Hiko is trying to grab Sonomi who climbed up a tree*  
  
Harusame: LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!!!*kicks Hiko's knee*  
  
Hiko: AH CRAP!!*jumps up and down holding knee*  
  
Sano: She has a knack for doing that.  
  
Saitou: You took away my ciggy...baka...I am the WOLF OF MIBU!!  
  
Soujiro: Let's not make enemies hehe..*backs away from Saitou*  
  
Saitou: *looks at Soujiro* HEY! I remember YOU!How ya been.  
  
Soujiro: *still backing away from Saitou* O-o-okay!hehe...You?  
  
Saitou: Just fine..Any of the other Juppon Gatana here, besides Harusame over there?  
  
Soujiro: Not that I know of.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rings.  
  
Kaoru: Where do they keep COMING FROM?Everybody 'member Kamatari here?  
  
Soujiro, Harusame, and Sonomi(who climbed down from the tree): OH!PICK ME!PICK ME!!  
  
Yahiko: HEY!IT'S THE GIRL/BOY!  
  
Misao: I know him!(bad memories)  
  
Kenshin:No clue.  
  
Sano: ditto  
  
Saitou: ditto  
  
Hiko: Maybe...  
  
Aoshi: uh..no...  
  
Kamatari: Hi everybody!!*smile*I remember most of you!!*walks in* Nice place you got here. Oh?You again?*someone comes following Kamatari, three guesses darkness eclipsed..Your welcome*  
  
Kamatari: Everybody, this is Gessho..  
  
Soujiro: It's...Kama's twin.  
  
Harusame: Hi? girl right?  
  
Gessho: YES!  
  
Harusame: ALRIGHT!I GOT IT RIGHT!!*jumps in air*  
  
Sonomi: I feel like sich a crappin' stranger here.T.T  
  
Yahiko: I WANT MY CAKE NOW!!  
  
Megumi: I GOT DAILOGUE!!YAY!No Yahiko..cake is later.  
  
Yahiko: Oh?THEN YOU'RE UGLY TOO!!JUST LIKE KAORU!!UGLY UGLY UGLY!!!  
  
Megumi and Kaoru: WELL THAT'S YOU'RE OPINION BRAT!!Kenshin, how do I look?*puupy-dog eyes*  
  
Kenshin: Uh...Fine..  
  
Megumi and Kaoru: FINE?!?!?!  
  
Kenshin: GOMEN!You're both pretty!!DON'T HURT ME!!  
  
Later....after all has been sorted..  
  
Yahiko: I want CAKE!!CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE!!  
  
Gessho: I'm bored..Kamatari..I'M GLAD YOU'RE HERE!*hug*  
  
Kamatari: Air..air..please..air..*gasp*  
  
Gessho: GOMEN!*let's go*  
  
Kamatari: *GASP*Thank you?  
  
Gessho: YOU'RE WELCOME!!  
  
Harusame: *Slowly bangs fist against the wall* I am regretting this.  
  
Soujiro: I KNOW!LET'S BREAK SOMETHING!!  
  
Sonomi: Sure!No birds though.  
  
Soujiro: aww..Let's go anyways.  
  
Harusame:OKAY!Kama, Gessho, wanna come?  
  
Both: Sure, breaking stuff is fun!  
  
All: *evil smile*  
  
Later in the kitchen....  
  
Harusame: OHMIGOSH!!Cookies!!*eats cookies*  
  
Soujiro: We're here to break stuff  
  
Harusame: Oh..yeah..well..kitchen sucks.  
  
Sonomi:TO THE BACKYARD!!  
  
All: *follow*  
  
In the Backyard...  
  
Soujiro: HERE'S SOMETHING!!*picks up a katana* And...*breaks katana* That kinda was boring.  
  
We leave them for a while..  
  
Sano: Yahiko, you're party sucks.  
  
Aluva suddden *BOOOMM!**CRASH!*  
  
Harusame: *gasp* ohmigosh...what did you do Kamatari?  
  
Kamatari: I broke Kaoru's tree with half of my sythe..  
  
Sonomi: I don't think she's gonna like that.  
  
Soujiro: RUN!  
  
All: *run to the other side of the house*  
  
Everybody else comes out.  
  
Sano: OH YEAH!ACTION!  
  
Yahiko: RUN!  
  
Kenshin: Why?  
  
Megumi: 'cause if we are here when Kaoru comes, she'll think we did it and cook for us.  
  
Kenshin: She's right.RUN!  
  
All: *run to other side of house and bump into the trouble-makers*  
  
Kenshin's group: What happened?  
  
Kamatari: Detsuni..  
  
Gessho: HE BROKE THE TREE!  
  
Kamatari: NO I DIDN'T!!*panicy*  
  
Harusame: Kaoru's coming!RUN!  
  
All: *run to other side of house and bump into Kaoru*  
  
All: AHH!  
  
Kaoru: AHH!!  
  
All: AHH!  
  
Kaoru: AHH!It's cake time!  
  
Yahiko: YAY CAKE!*runs inside house*  
  
Rest: YAY CAKE!*runs inside house*  
  
Kaoru: What happened to my tree?  
  
All: It uh...a camera took it's soul away.  
  
Sano: da** those cameras!  
  
All: *gasp* Potty mouth!  
  
Later...everyone is around the table which holds the cake..  
  
Kaoru: Okay!Get ready to song the birthday song!!1-2-3 GO!  
  
Harusame: Kowareru Hodo aishitemo! Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai!Junjou na Kanjou wa karamawari!  
  
Sonomi: That's not the birthday song!  
  
Soujiro: Why are you singing Junjou na kanjou?  
  
Harusame: Because the birthday song sucks.I like Junjou Na Kanjou better!*smile*  
  
Yahiko: Well tough luck..  
  
All: *sing birthday song with chacha chaas and everything*  
  
Yahiko: Thanks guys and girls!*sniff*Hey, where's Kamatari?  
  
Gessho: OH NO!Kama-chan!where are you?  
  
*WHOOSH!**CRASH!*  
  
Kamatari: I LOVE BREAKING TREES!!  
  
Harusame: Uhh...now miss Kaoru....uh MISS KAORU WAIT!I WANT CAKE!  
  
Kaoru(who was about to go hurt Kamatari): Oh..hehe..okay!Here*slices cake* It's banana!  
  
Harusame: AHH! I HATE BANANAS!!*runs out*KAMA!WAIT FOR ME!!LEAVE ME SOME TREES!!  
  
Gessho, Soujiro, and Sonomi: WAIT!LEAVE SOME FOR US!*runs out*  
  
Kaoru: MY TREES!!NOOO!!!*runs out*  
  
Sano: Yeah!More cake for me!!*eats cake*  
  
Yahiko: ME!MY CAKE!  
  
Aoshi: I want cake...  
  
Misao: Oh?Okay!Hold on!*smacks Sano out of the way and gives Aoshi cake*  
  
Hiko: I want sake..  
  
Saitou: I want cake.*grabs cake from Aoshi*MINE!  
  
Everybody who is in the room: I WANT CAKE!!  
  
*they all fight over it while outside Kaoru chases Kamatari, Gessho, Soujiro, Harusame, and Sonomi into the sunset*  
  
Author's note: Well, it was *ahem*interesting..hehe..R&R please, it makes me and my little nutcases feel better.It also pays for our medical attention bill.You know how much we need that!^_^BYE! 


	7. Carnival's in town, followed swiftly by

Chapter: Seven!!!  
  
Author's Note: Gomen Nasai!Gomen gomen gomen gomen GOMEN!!I had a little writer's block and couldn't think of anything. But I am back!!!^_^  
  
Another Nice day...  
  
Soujiro: Hurry Harusame!Sonomi!!Please!!  
  
Harusame: HOLD ON!!I can't find my sandals!!!*panics*eh..SANDALS!MR.SANDALS!!COME HERE PLEASE!!!!  
  
Sonomi: Wait a sec Soujiro!!HARUSAME!I FOUND THEM!!  
  
Harusame: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!*puts on sandals*Okay now we can go!  
  
Sonomi: Um..where exactly are we going anyways?  
  
Soujiro: TO THE CARNIVAL!!  
  
Harusame: Carnival?  
  
Soujiro: Yeah!It's this place, like a circus but not. It's cool!It has all this amazing stuff.  
  
Sonomi: Sure, I think I've heard of one of those. Cool.  
  
Harusame: OH!Okay!I wanna go!  
  
*later*  
  
Soujiro: WE ARE HERE!! *before them stands a whole brightly colored area full of tents, carts, and people and strange music plays somewhere*  
  
Harusame: So what are we here for?  
  
Sonomi: Rides, and sideshows!!Let's go!*runs ahead*  
  
Harusame: WAIT!  
  
Soujiro: I'm gonna go see the lion!  
  
Harusame: "lion"?Have you been here before?  
  
Soujiro: Of course!  
  
Harusame: Okay..I'm going to go with Sonomi alright?  
  
Soujiro: Sure!More lion for me!  
  
Harusame: OKAY!*runs toward where Sonomi went*  
  
Harusame: Hey, SONOMI!!WHERE ARE YOU?!?! Sonomi? Great, I'm lost.*sniff* And I don't know anyone here.*sniff* Sonomi?  
  
All of the sudden a familiar voice shouts "Come one, Come all to the Amazing Zanza!The guy who can knock a man of his feet with his finger!!!Come one Come all, yadda yadda!Blah blah...  
  
Harusame: Yahiko?Is that you?  
  
Yahiko: Yeah!I'm a carny!!Check it out!!I have my own cane!!*jumps down and whacks some guy in the shins*hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe..  
  
Some guy: OW!Who did that!?!?!?!*looks around but doesn't pay attention to the short little carny at his feet holding the lethal cane* Oh well...*walks away and rubs knee*  
  
Yahiko:See? And then I get MONEY!Carnys rock!*small celebration*  
  
Harusame: Yeah, um "Zanza" what about him?I thought Sano ditched that name Yahiko-chan.  
  
Yahiko: *gets angry* IT'S NOT YAHIKO-CHAN!!FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!I KILLED A BAT-MAN!!(He's talkin' about Henya) And Zanza sounds cooler than "Sano" If you're gonna see him, I need 10 yen.  
  
Harusame: Cheap eh? Well, since I can't find my friends, I guess so.*hands 11 yen*  
  
Yahiko: AWESOME! A TIP!!^___________^*runs in circles*  
  
Harusame seats herself and the show starts.  
  
?????: Oh Harusame? I didn't know you were here!  
  
Harusame: Hmm?*looks around then glances right next to her* OH!!Hi Kenshin!!  
  
Kenshin: HI! Um, why are you here alone?How have you been?  
  
Harusame: I'm great! And, actually, I WAS with Soujiro and Sonomi but we separated and I got lost so I'm here!Why are YOU alone?  
  
Kenshin: Oh..Interesting, actually, I'm not alone.*From behind him pop Kaoru, Megumi, and Ayame and Suzame*  
  
Ayame and Suzame: Uncle Kenny took us to the carnival!!^______^  
  
Kaoru: Hello!  
  
Megumi: Hi!  
  
Harusame: Uhh..HI!*wow, I can't believe I didn't see them*  
  
Kenshin: Shh..Sano's on!  
  
And, Sano comes on dragging a VERY nervous stranger out to the stage.  
  
Sano: I, Zanza the freakishly strong will send him*points to man* flying---- with my FINGER!!!!!*points to rooftop*  
  
Audience: OooooOOOOooooooOOooOooOoOoooooooOO  
  
Sano: Okay, Ready?WHO CARES?!!?*he flings his finger at the guy's head and the guy flies back into a cleverly designed piece of CLOTH!!!*  
  
Sano: hehe..don't do that at home!!*strikes show-off pose holding his finger high for all to see*  
  
Nervous guy: *looks at finger*AHH!I'm gettin' outta here!*frantically runs away*THIS ISN'T WORTH IT!!  
  
Sano: HEY!YOU!GET BACK HERE!! I NEEDED YOU STILL!ahh crud..-_- WELL EVERYONE, It's looks like Zanza the Freakishly strong will have ta' cut the show short.  
  
Yahiko: *panics and looks at the money in his hand*NOOOO!!THE SHOW MUST GO ON!!HERE!*runs to Kenshin*USE THIS GUY!!*Grabs and tosses Kenshin's Sakabatou onto the stage*  
  
Kenshin: My SWORD!!*runs onto stage to get the sword*  
  
Sano: Uhh...thank you for volunteering?*grabs Kenshin before he can run away*  
  
Kenshin: ORO!NO!!!PLEASE!!HELP!SOMEONE!*audience stares wide-eyed at poor Ken*  
  
OKAY!While Sano is strapping Kenshin's feet to some ropes on stage, Let's check on Soujiro...  
  
Soujiro: *walks out of tent* Man..that was horrible....I'm never seeing that again.-_-huh? What's going on over there?*sees a big cart overturned and walks toward it*  
  
Saitou: Anyone ELSE wanna make fun of my slinty-eyes? huh? I'M THE WOLF OF MIBU!!GRRRRRR!!! I KILL PEOPLE LIKE YOU FOR BEAKFAST!!  
  
Soujiro: SAITOU?  
  
Saitou: Huh? Oh, I guess I got mad.*smirk* Hello Soujiro..*walks toward Soujiro while people back away*  
  
People: I hope he already ate breakfast!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*anime sweatdrop while running away frantically*  
  
Soujiro: Why'd you overturn the cart?  
  
Saitou: The person made funna my eyes. *evil look*  
  
Soujiro: Is that spilled sake on the ground?  
  
Saitou: YES!He sold sake at a cart.I got mad so I overturned his cart and squashed him!  
  
*Somewhere in the woods where Hiko is*  
  
Hiko: MY HEART!!SAKE SENCES---TINGLING!!*shifty sideglances* Somewhere someway someone has spilled sake, perfectly good sake. DA** you sake waster!*clutches fist* REVENGE FOR THE SAKE!!!*grabs sword and heads to town*FOR THE SAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*back at the Carny..*  
  
Saitou: I really shouldn't be here, someone coulda recognized me and...I have to go somewhere else..bye Soujiro, and if you tell ANYONE of this experience, I'll kill you.  
  
Soujiro: For breakfast?  
  
Saitou: No..for brunch.*evil smile*  
  
Soujiro: o---kay...well, I have to go and find my *~friends~*.Bye.  
  
Saitou: You say friends wierd....oh well, must flee from scene of crime*stalks away*  
  
While Soujiro is walking kinda fast away from Saitou, let's check on Sonomi!!  
  
Sonomi: AND DON'T MAKE ME FAKE GIRAFFES NO MORE YOU EVIL CARNY!!!!*throws a popped balloon to the ground*  
  
"evil" Carny: NO! Don't hurt me!!*cringes and huddles into a small ball*  
  
Sonomi: Well, I'll let you go this time.*evil smile* But if I see you again...you're gonna be SORRY! *"evil" carny runs away, whimpering*  
  
Hiko: FOR THE SAKE!!!HEY! I know you...*points at Sonomi*  
  
Sonomi: o.O  
  
Hiko: Did you see who *twitches* spilled sake?  
  
Sonomi: O.o no.........................................  
  
Hiko: Okay...*runs off* THE SEARCH FOR THE SAKE KILLER CONTINUES!!!SAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sonomi: I have to go find *~friends~* maybe they saw somethin' good.  
  
Author's Note: Okay....Hiko's hyped up on Sake-revenge and Harusame's watching Sano struggle to put to ropes on Kenshin's feet and Soujiro is on the quest for his *~friends~*, I dunno what else..stick around for chapter EIGHT!!Sorry this one took sooooooo long. This is getting more ridiculous...oh well. I LIKE IT!^_^ R&R please!!It makes me feel happy!!!! 


	8. The Carny continues Knee is just a MYTH!

Chapter: EIGHT!!  
  
Author's Note: WOW!Chapter EIGHT!I NEVER thought I'd get this far!Thanks so much for reviewing everyone!!Anyways, The Carny Part:TWO!!  
  
Sano: *fling* There you have it folks, my finger of DOOM!*holds finger up again*  
  
Kenshin: OROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!*flies into cloth*  
  
Kaoru: KENSHIN!  
  
Megumi: KEN-SAN!  
  
Ayame and Suzame: YAY!KENNY FLEW!!*claps hands*  
  
Harusame: *claps hands* GOOD SHOW!!  
  
Megumi: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!?!?!?!Poor Ken-san is injured!!  
  
Kaoru: Oh, POOR KENSHIN!!  
  
Later, when all is healed----partly..  
  
Harusame: *leaves show* Well, that was um.."interesting" hehe..Bye Kenshin and co!!  
  
Kenshin and Co: You're leaving us?So soon?  
  
Harusame: So? I have to go find my *~friends~*!!  
  
Kenshin and Co: You say friends funny, like it's a sacred word..Right, go find you're friends Harusame!be FREE!!!  
  
Harusame: YEAH!BYE!!Hope You feel better Kenshin!!*runs off*  
  
Kenshin: my..poor...head.....it...hurts...*rubs finger-shaped mark on head*  
  
Kaoru: Poor Kenshin...let's go..  
  
Megumi: Yeah..SANO!HOW DARE YOU?Lookit Ken-san's head!*points to poor Kenshin's head*  
  
Sano: HEY!If he stood still I wouldn'ta hurt 'im that bad!  
  
Where Harusame is....  
  
Harusame: It was a mistake to come here...Look at all these freaks!There's one with a beard, and it's a GIRL!And there goes a small man!!And there's a badly injured balloon-maker of evil. They're all so CREEPY!!!  
  
Kamatari: What're you talking about Harusame?  
  
Harusame: AHH!Where'd you come from---never mind. Quick, tell me, have you seen either Sonomi or Soujiro?  
  
Kamatari: Yeah..over there I saw Sonomi*points north*  
  
Harusame: THANKS!*runs north*  
  
Kamatari: What a crazy place this is..*walks away*  
  
Where Sonomi is......  
  
Sonomi: Freaky clowns, freaky pink balloons, freaky little man, freaky bearded lady, freaky, freaky, FREAKY!  
  
Harusame: OH! SONOMI! I FOUND YOU!!Oh, *~friend~* I was scared!There's all sorts of freaky people here, I wanna go home.  
  
Sonomi: Sure...but we have to find Soujiro!*gasp*Saitou, have you seen Soujiro anywhere?  
  
Saitou: What?  
  
Harusame: Soujiro, you know 'bout so tall*raises hand to about Soujiro's height*, he has blackish hair, went to Yahiko's Party....you know, SOUJIRO!  
  
Saitou: Uh, sure, Yeah, I saw him over at that overturned sake-cart. He went somewhere else though.  
  
Hiko: WHO OVERTURNED THE SAKE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?WAS IT YOU?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Harusame: uhh..no..  
  
Sonomi: uhh.......uh-uh.  
  
Saitou: *runs*  
  
Hiko: IT WAS YOU!!!!!COME BACK HERE!!REVENGE FOR SAKE!!!!!!!*chases Saitou holding sword high above head*AMAKAKERU RYU NO HIRAMEKI!!!!!!*SLASHY!!!*  
  
Saitou: X_X  
  
Hiko: *victory screech* REVENGE FOR SAKE!!MY QUEST HAS ENDED!!!*another victory screech*  
  
Bystanders: O.O*back away*  
  
Harusame: C'mon, Sonomi, to SOUJIRO!!  
  
Sonomi: OKAY!!  
  
Soujiro: hmm?ESP---kicking---in!  
  
Shishio: I HAVE RETURNED!!!*holds butterfly net and captured Bob*  
  
Bob: NOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yumi: YAY! He got him!  
  
Houji: YAY!  
  
Shishio: As for you're punishment Bob, PRINCESS IS HUNGRY!!*holds Bob over Princess' drooling mouth*  
  
Princess: Niegh...  
  
Bob: O.O HELP!!!  
  
Yumi:*gasp*NO!I wanna keep him as a pet!*grabs Bob from Shishio's grasp*Nice Bob...I'm gonna feed you, and cuddle you, and play with you!^_^*strokes Bob lovingly*  
  
Houji: I wanna bug too!  
  
Shishio: Demo..  
  
Yumi: No...here Houji *hands Houji a small ant*  
  
Houji: A ANT!I'm gonna do cooler stuff than Yumi would and I'm gonna name you-------Brusier!!  
  
Yumi: Brusier?What kinda name is that?  
  
Houji: A cool one!  
  
Shishio: GET BACK TO WORK BELL-BOY!!  
  
Houji: Yessir! C'mon Brusier!*drags Brusier the Ant on a small piece o' string*  
  
Soujiro: ESP---fading---out... okay...Sure...Brusier...  
  
Harusame: OH! SOUJIRO WE FOUND YOU!!YAY!!I'd hug you but it'd make me feel uncomfortable and embarassed.  
  
Soujiro: OKAY!That'd make me feel uncomfortable and embarassed too!So ditch hugs!  
  
Sonomi:Ditto on Harusame!YAY!SOUJIRO!I BEAT UP A CARNY!!!  
  
Soujiro: COOL!!WHICH ONE!!  
  
Sonomi: He made balloons and stuff like that!  
  
Soujiro: Okay..good job!  
  
Harusame: SO LET'S GO HOME!!^_^I'm tired of seeing all these wierd people!!  
  
Sonomi: Yeah?What about Kenshin and co.?  
  
Kenshin and co: RIGHT HERE!LET'S GO HOME!!  
  
Harusame: Is Yahiko still a carny?  
  
Yahiko: YOU BET!I'll see you guys tommorrow!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!*runs away, whacking people in the shins while he does so*MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no one knows IT'S ME!!!!  
  
Soujiro: o.OWhat about Sano?  
  
Sano: How'd you know I was a carny?  
  
Soujiro: Well, there was this sign everywhere telling of Zanza and he looked just like you so I put one and two together and guessed it was you!  
  
Sano: Okay. Well, no, I quit 'cause everybody kept running away!  
  
Harusame: Sure..you do that.  
  
Sano: I did.  
  
Harusame: Okay sure. Good for you!  
  
Sano: *covers his knees*What knee? hehe..I don't have a knee!Knee is just a myth!  
  
Harusame: I wasn't gonna kick you Sano...  
  
Sano:*covers shins as well* Shins are myths too!Whoever heard of a "shin"?!?!hehehehehe  
  
Harusame:-_- Sano had too much cotton candy.....  
  
Soujiro: That's for sure-_-  
  
Sonomi: Oh yeah..-_-  
  
Harusame: TO HOME!!!  
  
Sonomi: HOMEWARD!!  
  
Soujiro: LET'S GO!!  
  
All head for home..  
  
At home...  
  
Harusame: Man that carnival was wierd..  
  
Sonomi: With freaks and stuff...  
  
Soujro: Did Hiko-san REALLY kill Saitou?  
  
Harusame: OF COURSE NOT!!  
  
Sonomi: He used the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki...  
  
Harusame: yeah but he can't die!^_^  
  
Soujiro: Sure...  
  
Wherever Saitou is..  
  
Saitou: I LIVE!!!^0^ MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!*runs away*  
  
Hiko: I don't know what happened...I couldn't kill 'im.Crap!I'm losing my touch!  
  
Back in Harusame's house.....  
  
Harusame: I'm bored so I'm gonna go to my room and stare out the window!  
  
Soujiro: Sure, you do that.Oyasumi Nasai..  
  
Sonomi: Oyasumi Nasai!Don't Let the bedbugs bite!  
  
Harusame: What the--Okay!Oyasumi Nasai *~friends~*!!!*goes upstairs*  
  
Soujiro: *thirty seconds pass* I'm going to my room also.Oyasumi Nasai.*walks upstairs*  
  
Sonomi: Sure, I'm going to my room, it's kinda creepy down here without Harusame.*turns of light, goes upstairs*  
  
Author's Note: Cruddy ending but who cares? Not you I'm sure. Anyways..The end of the Carnival stuff! *smile* Stay in touch for Chapter NINE!WOW!SUCH A BIG NUMBER!!Anyways, R&R PLEASE!And also, Saturdays are proclaimed "Rurouni-Youbi", or Rurouni-day since Rurouni Kenshin is on that day!YAYYYYYYYYY!!!*runs in circles, smacks into a wall, gets up unharmed, continues running*I NAMED IT MYSELF!!! OKAY! SAYONARA!!! 


	9. Oh Kamisama! Two days till Christmas and

Chapter NINE: Christmas...already?  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I kinda ran dry so I'm puttin' 'em all in events.K? Until I come up with daily events. Suggestions are welcome!^_^ Anyways....YEAH!GO AHEAD AND READ!!  
  
December uhhhh 23rd!!!  
  
Harusame: YAY!Christmas is near!YAY!YAY!YAY!*runs in circles*Let's go buy some decorations!!WHEE!!!  
  
Sonomi: .......O.K.  
  
Soujiro: SURE!  
  
At the shop place...  
  
Soujiro: This one's neat.*picks up shiny sword ornament*  
  
Harusame: OKAY!  
  
Sonomi: ......uhh sure.  
  
Harusame: um, Sonomi...are you...okay?You've been quiet for a couple of days.  
  
Sonomi: It's nothing, really.  
  
Harusame: Sonomi..that doesn't work on me!  
  
Sonomi: uhhh..LOOK!IT'S KENSHIN!!  
  
Harusame: Huh?*looks away*wait...Kenshin doesn't walk all the way to Kyoto for Christmas ornaments!  
  
Soujiro: But apparently Kaoru does.*points to Kaoru!*  
  
Sonomi: o.O Kaoru-chan....what are you doing here?  
  
Kaoru: hmm?OH! HI!I uhh..hehe..this is the only place Miss Megumi won't spy on me!hehe..  
  
Harusame: Why would she spy on you?  
  
Kaoru: BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO FIND SOME *ahem* Beauty cream...  
  
Harusame: BEAUTY CREAM?!?!?HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! You'll need more than that!SO MUCH MORE THAN THAT!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: HEY!*corners Harusame*I got you, so you wanna repeat that?  
  
Harusame: uhhh..heheh..HEY!WAIT!AHH!!SANTA'S WATCHING!!!!!!!!!!EEP!!  
  
*violence ensues*  
  
Sonomi: Poor Harusame.  
  
Soujiro: Not even Santa can save her now.  
  
Sonomi: Think we should break it up?  
  
Soujiro: o.k. ....HEY!MISS KAORU!KENSHIN'S WAITING FOR YOU!  
  
Kaoru: OH!I have to go.KENSHIN!*runs away*  
  
Harusame: Thanks!You guys saved my reputation!  
  
Soujiro: Yes well, Santa may have not been able to help you, but Kenshin could!*smile*Thank You Himura-san!  
  
Sonomi: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Harusame: Umm..I'm not gonna bother right now!I have to go buy you two presents!*runs off*  
  
Soujiro: I shall do the same!*runs off*  
  
Sonomi: Finally some peace and quiet.I have to go buy some too.*walks off*  
  
Later at Harusame's house...  
  
Harusame: I gotta wrap these..NO ONE BOTHER ME!!  
  
Soujiro: I had mine prewrapped.*smile* *another sneakier smile*I have to go upstairs. *goes upstairs, from which in thirty seconds you hear SOUJIRO!NO PEEKING!!!GO AWAY!PLEASE!! then you hear the sound of a Shoji screen door opening, something pushing something else out, a Shoji screen door closing, and the previous sound of wrapping paper continues* Darn...  
  
Sonomi: You can't see mine either. I already wrapped 'em.  
  
Soujiro: Darn again.OH!We forgot a Christmas tree!!hehe.  
  
Sonomi: Better go get one.  
  
Soujiro: Why can't you?  
  
Sonomi: I'm not that stupid Soujiro.  
  
Soujiro: oh..I guess I'll make Christmas cards then...*grabs pen, crayons, paper, and scissors*Who are we sending them to?  
  
Sonomi: Umm, I have to go get the list.*runs upstairs to get the list* Here*hands list*  
  
Soujiro: THANK YOU!^_^*begins then becomes completely absorbed*  
  
Harusame:I'M DONE!YAY!*brings presents down* OHMIGOSH!We don't have a Christmas tree!I'll go get one!!*goes out*  
  
Back at the Shop place..It's cold, and snowing and the sky is cloudy and gray.My favorite.  
  
Harusame: Um, excuse me person?Do you know where to find the Christmas trees?  
  
Person: Get lost kid!*walks off*  
  
Harusame: HEY!That's rude!Hmph!OH!Hey, excuse me, can you please direct me to where Christmas trees might be found?  
  
Eventually....Harusame finds where the Christmas Trees are...  
  
Harusame: uhh,okay, Arigato!*drags away tree*Omoi....  
  
At Harusame's House....  
  
Soujiro: Is she coming back?It's kinda late.  
  
Sonomi: Dunno, maybe we should look for her, you finished your cards Soujiro?  
  
Just then the door opens and in walks Harusame with the tree, actually, she was kinda panting and dragging the tree.  
  
Soujiro: Uhh..are you okay?You look kinda tired.  
  
Harusame: YES!I'm uhh, really tired.I'm going to bed.  
  
Sonomi: So early?  
  
Harusame:*points outside to a dark, snowy night* It took me longer to drag that God-forsaken tree here than you thought. Oyasumi Nasai.  
  
Soujiro and Sonomi: Sure, Oyasumi Nasai!Tommorrow we'll set the tree!^_^  
  
December 24th!Christmas eve!!  
  
Soujiro: Ohayo Gozaimasu!  
  
Harusame: Cheery today aren't we?  
  
Soujiro: Sure why not?  
  
Sonomi: Harusame, the tree..  
  
Harusame: OH YEAH!We can decorate the tree now that you're up!*runs to get decorations*  
  
Soujiro: I'm hungry and I still need to eat breakfast!  
  
Harusame: Oh yeah..aww..*puts decorations back* What do you want?  
  
Soujiro: I have an erie craving for fish.  
  
Harusame: Demo, we don't have any fish!  
  
Soujiro: *grabs stick and some string* Then I'm going fishing!  
  
Sonomi: Where exactly?  
  
Soujiro: Um, I'm gonna wander around your backyard Harusame.May I please?  
  
Harusame: Um, sure, but aren't the rivers frozen?  
  
Soujiro: Now, you two have such little faith!Haven't you ever heard of Ice- fishing?  
  
Harusame and Sonomi: No.  
  
Soujiro: Oh, anybody wanna come and find out then?  
  
Harusame and Sonomi: Maybe..we'll see you when you get back!  
  
Soujiro: Okay!*smile, walks out of house*You can decorate the tree without me!^_^  
  
Sonomi: uhh, k?  
  
Well, eventually Soujiro found a river and cut a hole in it with his sword. Then he found some bait, tied his string to his stick and went fishing!Good Luck Sou-chan!  
  
A couple of minutes passed..  
  
Soujiro: Patience is the key*smile* just keep waiting.  
  
A couple MORE minutes passed...  
  
Soujiro: *sigh*How long?*tug* OH!A bite!!Your---not---getting---away---- Sakana-san!*pulls on fishing pole*WOAH!*he falls backward with the fish in the air on the hook*  
  
Fish: *wriggle, wriggle*  
  
Soujiro: Sakana-san, you put up a good fight, now it's time for you to die!*smile, slashes fish's throat with sword* Your going to my home Sakana- san, and you'll make a fine breakfast!*carries fish home*  
  
Harusame: SOUJIRO LIVES!I thought you mighta frozen!  
  
Sonomi: You took a while...WHY?  
  
Soujiro: Oh, hehe well, I caught the fish, then I went to the market to buy some seasoning for it!  
  
Harusame: You don't have any money though!  
  
Sonomi: Soujiro...did you happen to---steal this particular culinary thing?  
  
Soujiro: Um...  
  
Harusame: Soujiro Seta!You stole!You're taking after me!You copycat!!!  
  
Soujiro: So?  
  
Harusame: RIGHT!Let's finish decorating the tree!  
  
Soujiro: You didn't finish?  
  
Sonomi: No, we still need the star.  
  
Soujiro: Didn't we buy one?  
  
Harusame: Of course...it's just ummm...I kinda..sorta....."misplaced" it.  
  
Soujiro: You lost it?  
  
Sonomi: Pretty much yeah she did.  
  
Harusame: SO?!!I wanna make one anyways!^_^  
  
Sonomi: Knock yourself out.  
  
Soujiro: If you can excuse me..Sakana-san and I have some unfinished business..  
  
Sonomi: Sakana-san?You named the dead water-sucker?  
  
Soujiro: Yeah.  
  
Sonomi: Oh Kami-sama....don't get attached to something if it's not alive.....-_-  
  
Harusame: Oh?I'm suprised you should say that Sonomi...  
  
Sonomi: Hmm?  
  
Harusame: What ever happened to Katana-chan?  
  
Sonomi: What're you getting at?  
  
Harusame: *calmly* Oh..as I remember..you had a special lifeless friend of your own..Katana-chan.Hai, I remember.."Good Night Katana-chan!Thank you for my kill!The squirrel doesn't eat my acorns anymore.teehee" Hai, good times eh Sonomi?  
  
Sonomi: How DARE you!!You--you listened to me at night!!  
  
Harusame: Back then I couldn't trust you...Gomen..*~Friend~*  
  
Sonomi: Well, it is Christmas time.I'll forgive you...while Santa's still watching.  
  
Harusame: Hey...Where's Soujiro?  
  
In the Kitchen....  
  
Soujiro: *choping fish*Sakana-san..sometimes I wonder how sane this house is..*chop chop*  
  
Later in the Afternoon....  
  
Soujiro: Harusame..why are we back at this shop place?  
  
Harusame:*rumaging in a ten-yen store* Because I forgot to get the Kenshin- gumi gifts.  
  
Sonomi: You coulda just made them cards.  
  
Harusame: HEY!Soujiro already made cards. And besides I think Kaoru-dono would like this!  
  
Soujiro: What is it?  
  
Harusame: A MASK!^_^  
  
Sonomi: Creative!  
  
Okay..I managed to find a Can-survive-in-heck camera...here's Shishio's Christmas!!  
  
Shishio: Da*n Garland keeps burning up!!!  
  
Yumi: Well, hang it somewhere else. Like over on that wall.  
  
Shishio: They're all equally hot Yumi!!!  
  
Houji: Brusier..I got you something special..I know it's a little early but..here!*hands his ant a magnifiying glass* I know how you're always picking up those clods of underworld and if you have this, no Brusier, it goes under you're eye not on you!^_^ Silly ant!  
  
Brusier: *burning under intesifyed heat on Magnifiying glass* x.x  
  
Houji: Brusier, you look a little warm there...you're leg's on fire...  
  
Brusier: *disentigrates into ashes under heat of same thing* .....(he's burned)  
  
Houji: *sob* BRUSIER!!!!!!NOT AT CHRISTMAS KAMI-SAMA!!NOOO!!!*sobs pathetically*  
  
Shishio: hehe...Merry Christmas Houji....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!*thinks* fool..*stops thinking*  
  
Yumi: How could you be so stupid Houji?  
  
Houji: Brusier..I'm so sorry...  
  
Yumi: Do you want Bob?  
  
Houji: Oh thank you!!*grabs Bob and cuddles him*Bob, no Magnifiying glass for you!^_^  
  
Okay..........  
  
Sonomi: Are we done yet?  
  
Harusame: YES!  
  
Soujiro: poor Brusier....  
  
Harusame: ESP?  
  
Soujiro: Yes..Houji's pet ant Brusier died.  
  
Harusame and Sonomi: awwww...  
  
Sonomi: It's kinda late, and cold, so if we can go home now?  
  
Harusame: Of course!^_^  
  
Soujiro: *sings*Santa's coming, Santa's coming!^_^  
  
Author's Note: YAY!Well R&R, I don't really know how to finish this Christmas stuff.Suggestions *~friend~*??? Either it'll be awhile or I get some suggestions from my sister, friends, or anyone!(even you)YAY!Okay, bye! 'member, Santa's watching, even in October and November, and September, and August, he's ALWAYS watching.^_^ He's waiting, hai waiting...for me to make Chapter Ten: Christmas is here!!Merry Christmas at Harusame's house!! 


	10. Got Tape and Burn the MISTLETOE MUAHAHA!

Chapter Ten: Merry Christmas *~Friend~*  
  
Author's Note: Thank you SOOOOO much for reviewing my story!*sniff* Anyways...you can do "stuff" with my story like take quotes and ummm, basically everything else in there!!!!(so long as I get credit^_^, then you gotta tell me!). Think of it as......another Rurouni Kenshin okay?Anyways, Chapter Ten YAY!!^_^ I never thought I'd get this far!^_^Soo....you can read it now that it exists *~Friend~* ^_^ My *~friend~*^_^ My very special *~friend~*^_^Thank you for stuff...I dunno.*blush* Reviews make me happy!^_^(Arigato DE, for the inspiration^_^)  
  
December 25th...CHRISTMAS!!WHEEEE!!  
  
Harusame: WAKE UP EVERYBODY!!!IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!YAY!!*runs down stairs after yelling in everybody's room(there was only two anyways)*OHMIGOSH!!PRESENTS!!^________^  
  
Soujiro: Make sure you open only yours!!  
  
Harusame: Oops.  
  
Soujiro: WHAT?!  
  
Harusame: Just Kidding!^_^  
  
Sonomi: *gasp* Thank you Santa!!YAY!Life is good God, life is good!!!^_^  
  
Soujiro: YAY!For the first time in my life I have free stuff I didn't get!Presents!For me!!  
  
Harusame and Sonomi: You never got presents?  
  
Soujiro: Not that I remember, and I have a good memory!  
  
Harusame: Awww...feel HAPPY NOW!YOU DO!!  
  
Sonomi: YEAH!YOUR WELCOME!!Let's see what I got...  
  
In Heck....  
  
Shishio: Merry Christmas!  
  
Yumi: YES!  
  
Houji: YES!  
  
Shishio: Hey wait!This is.....a rock.  
  
Yumi: Correction, it's a lump of coal. the ONLY thing we can get down here.  
  
Houji: So we all got a lump of coal.  
  
Shishio: CRAP!Just when I thought heck was getting good!!  
  
Anyways....back in our world.  
  
Sonomi: Gee, thanks for everything guys, the candy, the um...origami stuff!Yes thanks!^_^  
  
Harusame: Yes. thanks for the candy and mini-figure stuff!!^_^  
  
Soujiro: Merry Christmas and thanks for the candy and um Haiku thingy.  
  
(I REALLY couldn't think of "special" stuff for all three. Gomen.)  
  
*Doorbell rings*  
  
Harusame: OHMIGOSH!What are you all DOING HERE?!?!?!?!  
  
You see..Harusame was stunned at the number of guests arriving at her door. It's understandable since AT LEAST HALF of the people I EVER mentioned in these chapters were here.  
  
All: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!^_^  
  
Harusame, Soujiro, and Sonomi: ...............?  
  
Yahiko: Hey...nice place you got here..what's this?  
  
Harusame: DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!!  
  
Soujiro: Since Harusame is occupied...um..would you like to come in?  
  
All: SURE!*come in*We brought you presents.  
  
Sonomi: You mean you brought us stuff as bribe to let you ALL in?  
  
Sano: Works for me!!Here* hands each of three presents shaped like small boxes*  
  
Kaoru: Here!*hands each of three stick-shaped presents*  
  
Kenshin: Here!*hands three presents shaped like small rectangles*  
  
Misao: Here!*hands three pocky-box shaped presents*  
  
Kamatari: Here!*hands three rather *ahem* large rectangle-shaped presents*  
  
Okay..I'm not gonna desribe EVERY present. Let's just say it's after they opened the stuff and we come to a kinda late lunch.  
  
Harusame: Hey, why isn't Hiko here?  
  
Kenshin: He's kinda a solitary person.  
  
Sonomi: Egotistic party-pooper.  
  
In the woods somewhere...  
  
Hiko:*sneeze* Geez..everybody's speakin' evil of me!*shifty eyes* Oh well, Merry Christmas my insanely bulging muscles that make me look like I need a bigger shirt and smaller ego!(I really think that, he's always pickin' on Poor Kenshin like he's some kinda booger....)  
  
Back at Harusame's house....  
  
Harusame: Okay...well thanks for all the presents!Sayonara!  
  
All: You think we came here JUST to give you three presents?*somewhere in the back Yahiko's laughing*  
  
Harusame: Kinda..  
  
All: YOU KIDDIN'?!?!IT'S PARTY TIME!!  
  
Soujiro: Oh Kami-sama..don't go overboard on the Sake you guys.  
  
Kaoru: Is that supposed to mean something?!?!?!  
  
Soujiro: No...  
  
Kaoru: Okay then.PARTY!!  
  
Harusame: DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!!!!  
  
Kamatari: *smash* Umm...Harusame?Was this little bonsai tree thingy supposed to be worth a lot of money?  
  
Harusame: *tries to control uncontrolable anger* KAMATARI!!I'm gonna kill you...  
  
Kamatari: hehe....umm..Gomen?  
  
Sonomi: GOMEN'S NOT ENOUGH!!RUN!HIDE!!  
  
Harusame: It's*twitch* Christmas*heavy sigh* I'm....okay*twitch*I'm *twitch* Calm....hai...sanity...is good..*another sigh* OKAY!^_^  
  
Kamatari: Thank Kami-sama!!  
  
Sano: What do got to eat?  
  
Kaoru: I brought something else!*takes out some *cough*Mistletoe* Anybody got tape?*finds some, hangs weed up*  
  
Harusame: What did you do to my house?  
  
Kaoru: I like it!  
  
Harusame: Well, it's a good thing the fireplace is still burning.*goes over, grabs a twig, sets it on fire and burns down mistletoe*  
  
Kaoru: WHAT DID YOU DO?!?  
  
Harusame: I don't like sappy little weeds like that and there will be NONE OF THAT-----odd---love---stuff in my HOUSE!It makes me feel strange. Besides..why the heck'd you wanna do that thing(Harusame has trouble with-- love--stuff) that...  
  
Karou:Kiss?  
  
Harusame:*slightly freaks out* YES!That--thing in umm...front of people?It's wierd!*makes face*Kaoru-dono.  
  
Kaoru: What?  
  
Harusame: You bother me.  
  
Kaoru: You bother me too!  
  
Harusame: Why-EVER would I do that?  
  
Kaoru: You're sooo  
  
Harusame: special?  
  
Kaoru: Yes!  
  
Harusame: I know I'm special.BURN THE EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!BURN IT ALL!!!!!!!!EVIL STUFF I CAN'T SAY!!!!*runs off to burn any of that weed stuff that might be stupid enough to grow near her house*HAHAHAHA!!DIE YOU POISON!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: Why do I bother?  
  
Sonomi: Sano, do you KNOW that's sake?  
  
Sano: No...it's sake!  
  
Sonomi: That's just what I said.  
  
Sano: I'll TAKE IT!!  
  
Sonomi: Is Sano all right?  
  
Kenshin: No...no he is not..something is wrong.TERRIBLY wrong.  
  
Soujiro: He's um...drunk.  
  
Yahiko: Did you know that Hiko's name is part of my name?  
  
Sonomi: Not you too...  
  
Sano: *falls over* SAKE IS A MYTH!!I AM SPECIAL ENOUGH TO DRINK MYTH-BRAND FOOD!!!!HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yahiko: *falls over* If Hiko's in my name, then I must be better than Kenshin!!!HAHA!!!!YOU SUCK KENSHIN!!  
  
Kenshin: *gasp* They've lost their minds!!!  
  
Harusame: No..their just not using them anymore...  
  
Soujiro: Sano-san, how many fingers do I have?*holds 5 fingers in front of Sano's face*  
  
Sano: You have a hand!!!  
  
Soujiro: Works for me, he's drunk!^_^  
  
Yahiko: Kenshin, bow DOWN TO ME!!!  
  
Kenshin: OMG.....  
  
Harusame: NOOO!!!MY HOUSE!IT'S TAINTED WITH THE IDIODICY OF SAKE!!WHY KAMI- SAMA?!!WHY!!!!!?????  
  
Somewhere in the woods...  
  
Hiko: SOMEONE SPEAKS ILL OF SAKE!!!!I WILL HUNT THEM DOWN AND RIP OFF THIER ARMS!!!COME MY MUSCLES!!!!WE NEED YOUR STRENGTH!!!!*runs off to find the insulter of sake*  
  
Harusame: Somewhere someone is mad at me...why?*cries* I did nothing wrong!!  
  
Kenshin: *gasp* It's all so clear to me now.RUN HARUSAME!!!!  
  
Harusame: Why?  
  
Kenshin: *whispers*You spoke ill of sake...HE is after you.  
  
Harusame: Who?  
  
Kenshin: Hiko-sama. His deep obession drove him mad years ago.Now he wanders his house, craving for SAKE!!!Seeking revenge for SAKE!!Drinking SAKE!!!He will come after you for saying those words.  
  
Harusame: o.OEeep.  
  
Kenshin: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE CHILD!!RUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harusame: Tch. Like he can catch me.  
  
Sano: He will, you can't escape the SAKE FOLLOWERS!!!*grab Harusame's feet, moans*  
  
Yahiko: I am better than Kenshin, you will not escape.*grabs Harusame's feet also while moaning*  
  
Sonomi: OMG they're freaking zombies!!  
  
Soujiro: But it's not Halloween.  
  
Sano: so?  
  
Megumi: Dailogue?You...wanna come back to me?YAY!!Well, um, Sano, how many eyes are looking at you*  
  
Sano: I CAN'T SEE MY EYES!!WHERE ARE MY EYES??!!!AHHH!*let's go of Harusame*MY EYES!!Eyes?Where are you?  
  
Yahiko: I CAN'T SEE MINE EITHER!!AHHH!*let's go also*Eyes, come back to me eyes!!  
  
Megumi: You're not supposed to see your eyes...  
  
Sano: Dr.Kitsune, help me find my EYES!!AHHH!!!Tanuki, you too HELP ME FIND MY EYES!!!!*searches ground*Maybe their under this chair.....  
  
Kaoru: Um Sano, how can you see the chair if you eyes are lost?  
  
Sano: WITH SAKE!!  
  
Megumi: OMG You drunk---  
  
Kaoru: Hehehe...now Megumi....their are smaller people here!  
  
Megumi: Liek Yahiko?  
  
Kaoru: Yahiko's a cusser.  
  
Megumi: Well the who's here?  
  
Kaoru: Invisible people.  
  
Megumi: How much sake did you have?  
  
Kaoru: None*sake bottle falls from behind her back*  
  
Megumi: *gasp* Their dropping like flies!!!*STUNNED LOOK*  
  
Harusame: Where is he?  
  
Soujiro: Who?  
  
Harusame: Hiko..  
  
Sonomi: Now Harusame..Hiko is a MYTH!!!!^_^  
  
Hiko:*bursts in* WHERE IS THE SAKE-INSULTER?!?!?!  
  
Harusame: EEEEPP!!*runs away*  
  
Hiko: FOR THE SAKE!!!*chases*Where'd she go?*shifty eyes*  
  
Harusame: Merry Christmas HIKO!!!*throws Sake*  
  
Hiko: *fumbles with sake and---IT BREAKS!!* NOOO!!I BROKE THE SAKE!!!!SAKE!!I'VE BETRAYED YOU!!!!*whispers**sniff* Don't Worry Sake, It'll be okay..*goes insane and huddles into little ball*I'ts okay sake, you'll be alright,*insanely sings*hehehehe sake, sake, sake, sake, sake, sake  
  
All:o.O He's gone off the deep end.  
  
Sano: MY EYES!I FOUND YOU!*sniff* Oh eyes, we'll be together forever*smile*my eyes.  
  
Kamatari: Why haven't I talked all chapter?  
  
Harusame: Because you're special.Where's my christmas tree?  
  
Kamatari: A camera took it's soul.  
  
Sano: DA** You cameras!!!  
  
Harusame: YOU----YOU BROKE MY TREE!!!  
  
Kamatari: NO!THE CAMERAS DID IT!!  
  
Harusame:*sniff*My tree I so painstakingly dragged here.*sniff*Tree, you were a good friend.  
  
Kamatari: He was good fire wood too!^_^  
  
Harusame: *GASP* YOU INCINERATED HIM TOO?!!IT WASN'T ENOUGH TO SLICE HIM---- BUT YOU HAD TO BURN HIM?!!YOU HATER OF PLANTS!!  
  
Kamatari: Well, you burned mistletoe!!  
  
Harusame: SO?I don't want people doin' that thing in front of me!!I saved someone their reputation!!  
  
Kamatari: A point you have...I stand corrected.  
  
Misao: I NEED SOME CRAPPIN' DAILOGUE!!*angry face*  
  
Santa: Here..*hands dailogue*  
  
Misao:*in tears* *gasp* Thank you Santa!!^_^Okay then, Merry Christmas!  
  
Sonomi: And a happy new year!^_^  
  
Harusame: And a happy President's Day!!^_^  
  
Soujiro: And a happy Weekend!^_^  
  
Sano: And a Happy Easter!^_^  
  
Megumi: And a happy Mother's Day!^_^  
  
Kenshin: And a happy fourth of July!^_^  
  
Kaoru: And a Happy Halloween!^_^  
  
Yahiko: And a happy Yom Kippur!^_^  
  
Kamatari: And a happy Thanksgiving!^_^  
  
Author's Note: Shishio woulda said something.Oh well, who cares?Not me!I want christmas NOW!!!!*Santa hands Me Christmas* WOW!Thanks Santa!^_^------- -Xo Don't open 'till X-mas?!!!?!?!?!?!Crud!!!!Anyways, R&R please!^_^Reviews pay for our fake presents!!!Thank you!^_^ 


	11. Soujiro and the fish, Onigiri is hard to

Chapter Eleven: I dunno. Read?  
  
Author's Note: Konnichiwa!!I have Broken through my writer's block!!!HAhAHAHAHAHahHahahaha!*triumphantly holds up a now-dull sword, and stands atop a big pile of stone shavings*HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!GO read the fruits of my ponders!!!HAHAHA!!I MAKE NO SENSE!!  
  
Someday after Christmas....  
  
Harusame: Um, I'm bored.  
  
Sonomi: And?  
  
Harusame: Well, I was hoping you had something for me to do.  
  
Sonomi: You know, Soujiro's handling the after-Christmas loss of exitment quite well. Why aren't you?  
  
Harusame: Wha--How?  
  
~In the woods around Harusame's house, by a river~  
  
Soujiro: You're not getting away Sakana-san!I have you!!*has fishing pole and is pulling it, fighting with the fish..can't you just imagine that?* I'm still hungry!!!  
  
~Back at Harusame's House~  
  
Harusame: He's------taken up fishing?It's still snowing.  
  
Sonomi: Well, he has something to do at least, "ice fishing" Whereas you lay around your house all day.  
  
Harusame: What am I gonna do then?  
  
Sonomi: You could read, like me, or you can go out and buy food for us.  
  
Harusame: What's wrong with the food I have here?  
  
Sonomi: Harusame--why would Soujiro spend all day fishing?For fun?  
  
Harusame: Well that's what I thought.  
  
Sonomi:You Baka, he fishes so we won't starve thanks to you. You're starving, Soujiro's starving, I'm starving, get something to eat from the market before we wind up like the birds out Soujiro's window.  
  
Harusame: We're gonna get hit with rocks?  
  
Sonomi: NO YOU BAKA!WE'LL BE DEAD!!NOW GET SOMETHING TO EAT!!  
  
Harusame: But you---  
  
Sonomi: I'm giving you something to do aren't I? You never said you had to like it.  
  
Harusame: *murmurs*Fine, no legs. Can't walk to the stinky market.Lazy.  
  
Sonomi: HEY!I got legs, but your bored!  
  
Harusame: Sure.*opens door, sees Soujiro, glares at fish, walks out*  
  
Soujiro:*walks in, holding fish* What's with her?  
  
Sonomi: She just realized we're starving. So I made her buy food so she won't be bored.  
  
Soujiro: A-HAH!Okay, well, what do I do with the fish here?Since we're gonna have food again.  
  
Sonomi: Is it still alive?  
  
Soujiro: Um, no.  
  
Sonomi: Okay then, toss him back in the river.  
  
Soujiro: But it's dead.  
  
Sonomi: And?  
  
Soujiro: It's dead.  
  
Sonomi: Hai, and it will make a GREAT warning to all fish.  
  
Soujiro: Umm sure*walks out**whispers* I'm sorry Sakana-san, it was a mistake to kill you, I feel so horrible. But don't worry, Shishio-sama will take care of you!^_^  
  
Sonomi: Peace and quiet. Sanity resumes this house until they both get back and I am forced to talk again.  
  
~In the market-thingy~  
  
Harusame: What am I supposed to buy?Oh yeah!Food.*gasp*Are those Pockys?!!*buys pockys*YAY!!Umm what else?Oh!I know!Rice and fish and other stuff!I'm gonna have fun!!^_^*runs around, buying stuff*WHEE!!Shopping is cool when you buy whatever you want!!^_^Aww, Sonomi doesn't like this.BUT I DO!!  
  
Misao: Harusame?What are you doing here?  
  
Harusame: Shopping for food!^_^  
  
Misao: But your--alone?  
  
Harusame: OF COURSE!^_^  
  
Misao: Why so much food then?You look like your buying food for three!  
  
Harusame: On the DOT!!Your sharp!!Yes, for Me, Sonomi, and Soujiro!!  
  
Misao: So that's why you were all there at your house, 'cause you all live there together?  
  
Harusame: HAI!^_^  
  
Misao: Oh, okay, well I'm here looking for Kenshin.You seen him?  
  
Harusame: Umm Misao--Kenshin lives in Tokyo, not Kyoto.  
  
Misao: OH!Okay, where?  
  
Harusame: I dunno he's Tokyo.  
  
Misao: Sure, thanks, your REALLY helpful.  
  
Harusame: Okay, bye!  
  
Misao: WHY'RE YOU SAYIN' BYE TO ME NOW?!!WANNA GET RID OF ME HUH?  
  
Harusame: NO!Gomen, I thought you were in a hurry, I didn't know you had time!  
  
Misao: WELL I DON'T!!*sniff* No one understands me.  
  
Harusame: aww, Gomen Misao..Well, I have to go, Sayonara?  
  
Misao: OKAY!^_^ Must look for Kenshin, must see about the thing.  
  
Harusame: What thing?  
  
Misao: No---thing!!hehe, you go along Harusame!To your friends!  
  
Harusame: You--hiding something, tell me please.  
  
Misao: It's really nothing!!Go now please.  
  
Harusame: PleasepleasepleasePLEASE!!  
  
Misao: NononoNO!  
  
Harusame: I have Onigiri and I'm not afriad to use it.*holds up bag menacingly*  
  
Misao: Oh c'mon!  
  
*WHACK SMACK POW!*  
  
Harusame: Misao, Onigiri can hurt alot.Can you tell me before we find out how hard pockys are?  
  
Misao: *on the floor* OW!Okay, um, if you wanna find out, go to Kaoru's Dojo tomorrow and bring you're friends.  
  
Harusame: Why bring my *~friends~*?  
  
Misao: *cackles evilly*You'll see!haha!YOU'LL SEE!*runs away, heedless of the many people staring at her*  
  
Harusame: Sure.Eww, MISAO!YOU DROPPED YOU'RE SAKE!!Dude, wierd.evil sa-- I mean, I will leave this wonderful drink here on the floor.Maybe Misao will remember it.*runs off*  
  
~Where Hiko is~  
  
Hiko: ahh--the sun is shining, someone spoke well of Sake.  
  
~At Harusame's House~  
  
Harusame: I LIVE!  
  
Sonomi and Soujiro: *see food in Harusame's hands*AND SO WILL WE!!  
  
Harusame: I know, I SAVED OUR LIVES!!!^______^  
  
Soujiro: *sad-sounding*But you wasted another.  
  
Harusame: Nani?  
  
Soujiro: You made me waste Sakana-san, I threw him in the river.After he was dead.  
  
Sonomi: So?  
  
Soujiro: Sakana-san gave his life so we could live longer, and we threw him away like his sacrifice was uneeded.  
  
Harusame: And?  
  
Soujiro: We shed unnecessary blood.An Inoccent life was wasted.  
  
Sonomi: omg Soujiro.  
  
Soujiro: I will repent for this action.  
  
Harusame: What?Why?How?  
  
Soujiro: I will never kill another fish.I will protect them, so long as I know they are in trouble.  
  
Harusame: Well, that sounds familiar.  
  
Soujiro: What?  
  
Harusame: You're like Kenshin!He vowed never to kill another person! You vowed never to kill another fish!  
  
Soujiro: So?Oh!And I've decided to never use my sword again.  
  
Sonomi: So can I have it?  
  
Soujiro: Of course--not.  
  
Sonomi: But-WHY?  
  
Soujiro: You would keep it, hoping someone would come along and annoy you, then use my sword to kill them.  
  
Sonomi: Oh, so?  
  
Harusame: Then can I have it?  
  
Soujiro: No, you would eventually find a use for it, kill a squirrel that was eating your stuff, slice a mouse that scared you, kill someone like Sonomi would. I know where this should go.Follow me you two.  
  
~Outside near the river~  
  
Soujiro: Sword, you did me well, when I needed you. Now I don't*holds sword over hole he carved in the river* Good-bye Sword.*drops sword*  
  
Sonomi: NOOOOOO!!!!I HAD USES FOR THAT!!  
  
Harusame: You---never mind, it's gone now.  
  
Soujiro: As of now, I order you both never to fish here again.  
  
Harusame: Right!Who wants Onigiri?  
  
Soujiro and Sonomi: I DO!  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Soujiro: Hmm, I don't trust them somehow, tonight seems evil.*gasp* I'm going to the river!!  
  
~At the river~  
  
Soujiro: *gasp* There you are!Sonomi!  
  
Sonomi: What?Oh, hi Soujiro!Nice night isn't it?  
  
Soujiro: You're--FISHING! After I asked you not to, you go and kill again!!Where's Harusame?  
  
Sonomi: She's sleeping.HEY!I GOT ONE!!*begins to pull on fishing pole*HAHA!  
  
Soujiro: SONOMI NOOOO!!!!  
  
The fishing line flies out of the water, on it, a gleaming fish.  
  
Soujiro: Sonomi, I'm DISGUSTED!  
  
Sonomi: DA** another crappy fish!*unhooks fish, continues fishing for-- something*  
  
Soujiro: If you're not fishing for fish, what ARE you fishing for?  
  
Sonomi: You're friggin' sword! It's gotta be here somewhere.  
  
Harusame: Who yelled?What're you two doing here?  
  
Sonomi: *struggles woth another catch* Fishing for that da** sword Soujiro threw in the river awhile ago.  
  
Harusame: Sonomi, Your cussing a lot.  
  
Sonomi: And? I'm so annoyed with the dumb fish getting in the way.  
  
Soujiro: You know, Sonomi, that sword is probably either long gone with the current, or beginning to rust, or both.^_^ It's useless now!  
  
Sonomi: Crap, WHY KAMI-SAMA?WHYYYYY!!!!?????  
  
Harusame: Don't you already have a sword?  
  
Sonomi: Huh?  
  
Harusame: That one*points to sword* right there. The one that intimidated me when I first saw you.  
  
Sonomi: Oh!Hehe, riiiiiiiight! Well, one more never hurt!  
  
Soujiro: Figures you worry me late at night for the safety of the fish with you're sword antics, well, I'm going back to the house.  
  
Harusame: To sleep?  
  
Soujiro: No, now I won't be able to with Sonomi still awake near the river. And you too. You're acting to inoccent for me to think so.  
  
Harusame: You calling me a liar?  
  
Soujiro: Were you?  
  
Harusame: Umm no.  
  
Soujiro: Okay then, the umm worries me.  
  
Harusame: no then.  
  
Soujiro: Alright Harusame.  
  
Sonomi: Well, I'm going back now since, the sword, I now know, is USELESS!*glare at Soujiro* So I'm goin' back to sleep.  
  
Harusame: Me too!Whatever's left of the night anyways.  
  
Soujiro: I'm going to be in my room.  
  
Sonomi: Sleeping?  
  
Soujiro: No, I'll be listening for the sound of footsteps.  
  
Sonomi: Fine, paranoid non-fish killer.  
  
Harusame: You do that.  
  
Soujiro: So what if I'm a non-fish killer?I have a good cause!^_^  
  
Sonomi: And I have a bad one?  
  
Harusame: LOOK YOU TWO!SHUTUP OR WE'LL BE HERE 'TILL THE SUN RISES!  
  
Soujiro: What about the sun?  
  
Harusame: I wanna see what Misao was talking about in the market-thingy so you two and I are going to the Kamiya dojo tomorrow.  
  
Sonomi: Can't we EVER relax?  
  
Soujiro: Apparently not. Why are you bringing us?  
  
Harusame: 'cause Misao told me to, I don't know why, but still.  
  
Author's Note: I dont know either, I just thought it'd be intersting!What awaits our young three at the Kamiya Dojo? Well for one--you're not gonna know until I write chapter TWELVE!!Such a BIG NUMBER!^_^Suggestions are welcome, R&R please!!!!!!! 


	12. Sakehound or Chupacabra, whichever

Chapter 12: Something bothers me......de gozaru  
  
Author's Note: *sniff*I HAVE SO MANY FOLLOWERS!!^_^ ^_^*sniff* It makes me feel SOOOOO genki to get these reviews!!^_^*~Friends~*!!!!!THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!!!^_^  
  
Chibi-Tenken: *gets hit on head with Phibby* OW!!!That's not funny!!!Shutup you little muse!!  
  
Phibby the muse: *laugh*I caused PAIN!!!!  
  
Chibi-Tenken: SHUTUP!!  
  
Phibby the muse: PAIN!PAIN!PAINNNN!!!^_^  
  
Chibi-Tenken: THAT'S IT!!YOU'RE GETTING LOCKED UP!!!  
  
Phibby the muse: PAINNN!What?  
  
Chibi-Tenken: You heard me!LOCKED UP!!I might need you later, thank you Sweet Chaos.I might need Phibby later.  
  
Phibby the muse: NOOOO!!!!!!!NO!!!*gets locked up*SWEET CHAOS!!HELP ME!!  
  
Chibi-Tenken: Stop fretting, I'll feed you!  
  
Phibby the muse: Pain is in your future Chibi-Tenken  
  
Chibi-Tenken: How do you know?  
  
Phibby the muse: I have WAYS, yes WAYS!!OF PAIN!!YOU WILL SUFFER AND I'LL BLOW YOU UP!!  
  
Chibi-Tenken: With what?  
  
Phibby the muse: WITH HELIUM!!THEN YOU'LL RISE TO THE SKY AND GET HIT WITH A JET ENGINE!!  
  
Chibi-Tenken: You're insane what do I look like, a balloon animal?  
  
Phibby the muse: No, you look like a crazy person.  
  
Chibi-Tenken: Oh?  
  
Phibby the muse: Hai, the kind I try to avoid. It doesn't work.  
  
Chibi-Tenken: You know, I WAS gonna feed you, but now you'll have to wait 'till Santa sends me nightmare.See ya.  
  
Phibby the muse: *yells after her* I'LL ESCAPE!!SOMEHOW I'LL ESCAPE!!AND WHEN I DO, I'LL DO STUFF!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My story starts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Finally~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harusame: WAKE UPP!!!*shouts through whole house* TIME TO GO!!!  
  
Sonomi: Where?  
  
Harusame: *gasp* Have you forgotten?  
  
Soujiro: Yes.  
  
Harusame: *gasp again* We are going to Kaoru's Dojo!!!!  
  
Soujiro: Oh.  
  
Harusame: Soujiro, YOU DON'T SOUND HAPPY AT ALL!!!Eat your breakfast I COMMAND YOU!*throws onigiri at Soujiro*  
  
Sonomi: I'm not hungry.  
  
Harusame: BUT YOU'LL GET A CRAMP WALKING TO TOKYO WITH NO FOOD!!!*throws onigiri at Sonomi*  
  
Harusame: I already ate so you can't hit me with anything.  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
Soujiro: But you forgot the map!^_^  
  
Harusame: That hurt, I owe you.  
  
Soujiro: For what?  
  
Harusame: I owe you some PAIN TENKEN!!!  
  
Soujiro: Um, we're gonna be late. Can I just put it on your tab?  
  
Harusame: What tab?  
  
Sonomi: A pain tab!!  
  
Harusame: That's not funny.  
  
Sonomi: Yes it is, you just can't see it.  
  
Harusame: Oh well, let's go.*leave*  
  
~At the Dojo~  
  
Kaoru: I wonder when they'll get here, did you give Harusame a time?  
  
Misao: No.  
  
Kaoru: Oh, well then, we wait, or we can get started now.  
  
Misao: All in favor of waiting?  
  
*not even the crickets chirp*  
  
Misao: ALL RIGHT!!  
  
~I can't reveal it JUST YET, so wherever our threesome are~  
  
Harusame: I'm tired of walking.  
  
Sonomi: Do you think they've started without us?  
  
Soujiro: Knowing them, which I don't really, I'm gonna have to go with, YES!  
  
Harusame: CRAP!  
  
~In the Dojo~  
  
Sano: *twitch* KNEE IS A MYTH!!  
  
Kenshin: Sano, are you all right?  
  
Sano: I don't know what came over me, I just felt like something bad was gonna happen.  
  
Yahiko: You're creepy.  
  
Sano: You wanna say that again pipsqueak?  
  
Yahiko: I'm no mouse, but Tsubame acts like one!  
  
Sano: Where'd you get that?  
  
Yahiko: Get what?  
  
Sano: Never mind ON WITH THE----  
  
~I cut you off again didn't I?~  
  
Soujiro: I'm hungry.  
  
Harusame: Well maybe if you ATE your beakfast---  
  
Sonomi: That's enough, we're here.  
  
*the great doors of the Kamiya Dojo open to reveal--*  
  
Harusame: No one's here.  
  
Soujiro: But they left a note*picks up piece of paper* It says :  
  
6:00 am--wake up 7:00am--pack food and sake 8:00am--get others 9:00am--  
  
Harusame: 9:00am?  
  
Soujiro: It's smudged  
  
Sonomi: Hmm, the smuge has been recent, they're not far off.  
  
Harusame: WE GOT RIPPED OFF!THEY LEFT TO SOMEWHERE WITHOUT US!!  
  
Hiko: I'M LATE!!WAIT!!  
  
Harusame: They already left.  
  
Hiko: Oh.  
  
Soujiro: That sucks.  
  
Sonomi: WE CAN CATCH THEM!  
  
Harusame: Sure. But I have a better idea.  
  
Sonomi: What can be better than searching for them, then hurting them until they say sorry.  
  
Soujiro: With a look like that on your face, they'll say sorry before you touch them.  
  
Sonomi: Oh?What about this?*scary smile*  
  
Soujiro: o.O Sorry!!  
  
Sonomi: DA** IT NEVER WORKS!!  
  
Harusame: Maybe if you hear my PLAN then you can seek revenge.  
  
Sonomi: Well, shoot.  
  
Hiko: Crap that baka deshi of mine!!!Crap him to heck!  
  
Soujiro: SHH!Go on.  
  
Harusame: On the list it says "pack food and sake"  
  
Soujiro: So?  
  
Harusame: Don't you see? We can use the sake to our advantage.  
  
Sonomi: I get it!!I'll listen to you until you finish!!^_^  
  
Harusame: Um, actually, I was thinking, if we use Hiko's sake tracking abilities to advantage, he can track them down.  
  
Hiko: What am I?Some kinda dumb blood-hound?  
  
Harusame, Sonomi, and Soujiro: NO!Your a sake-hound!!^_^*Soujiro smacks a bottle of sake to the ground, but before Hiko can kill him they all shout "FOR THE SAKE!!GET THE SAKE STEALERS HIKO!!" and Hiko runs away, but is easy to follow considering the rest of them have the speed Shukuchi*  
  
Sonomi: THE CHASE IS ON!!!  
  
~In some city place~  
  
Sano: AHHH!!!!!SORRY!!!  
  
Kenshin: What is it this time?  
  
Sano: *scared, twitchy* I dunno, someone's out to kill us, save me!!!Help me!!!AHH!!  
  
Yahiko: You're going crazy, people are staring.  
  
People: *stare*  
  
Yahiko: I don't know him!I swear!!  
  
Kaoru: Well, we better go faster if Sano's afraid.  
  
Kenshin: Why?  
  
Kaoru: Because the slower we go, the more time people have to stare.  
  
Kenshin: Oh.  
  
~Back where our thr--I mean four are~  
  
Harusame: What?Why have you slowed down?  
  
Hiko: There's so much sake around this city place, I don't know which is our killers.  
  
Soujiro: No body killed anyone Hiko..  
  
Hiko: THE SAKE-KILLERS YOU MORON!!  
  
Soujiro:*sniff* I'm not a moron.  
  
Harusame: It's alright Soujiro, Hiko's just high on the smell of sake, and his bloodlust for revenge.  
  
Sonomi: Yeah, he's mental, don't listen to him.  
  
Hiko: *laughs quietly*hehe, sake, sake, I'll find you, and I'll KILL your killer. sake, sake, sake...  
  
Sonomi: See what I mean?  
  
Soujiro: Okay.^_^  
  
Kamatari: Mental?Who?  
  
Harusame: You pop outta nowhere don't you?  
  
Kamatari: No, I was just going to the Kamiya Dojo because---  
  
Harusame: Misao told you?  
  
Kamatari: How'd you know?  
  
Harusame: To make a long story short, um, Misao told me too, but when we got there, they we're gone except Hiko, so we found a list that said "pack sake" and we figured that Hiko could track down sake like a regular Sake- hound and he led us here to find them.  
  
Kamatari: I've never heard of a sake-hound is it pure-breed?  
  
Soujiro: No, it's a mutt.  
  
Hiko: ------  
  
Soujiro: I MEAN HUMAN!!hehe It's JUST a NICKNAME!!hehe.  
  
Sonomi: Nice save.  
  
Soujiro: THANK YOU!^_^  
  
Hiko: THE HUNT!!I'VE FOUND OUR SCENT!  
  
Harusame: How?  
  
Hiko: *rubs hands together, insanely*hehe, it was mixed with the scent of my BAKA DESHI!!!  
  
Soujiro: Oh, okaaaaay.  
  
Sonomi: THE HUNT!!  
  
Kamatari: Can I come?  
  
Harusame: um, sure!  
  
Kamatari: YAY!  
  
~In the forest now~  
  
Sano: They're sooo close, we're gonna die, I KNOW we're gonna die..  
  
Kenshin: Sano, now I think something is wrong. It's quiet,  
  
Yahiko: TOO quiet.  
  
Kaoru: Like a trap ready to spring.  
  
Misao: I feel so disturbed I'M SCARED NOW!  
  
~In the forest, so close~  
  
Hiko: They're so close, I can SMELL THEM!!AND THE SAKE!!  
  
Harusame: You could smell them in the city, what's so different here?  
  
Soujiro: I think, um Hiko?  
  
Hiko: Hai, little Tenken.  
  
Soujiro: I think I can hear them.  
  
Kamatari: Really?  
  
Sonomi: Me too, SHH!Listen.  
  
*listen you can JUST hear the voices, coming from a big clearing*  
  
~Clearing~  
  
Misao: You guys, something SINISTER is following us.  
  
*from faraway*Hiko: I SEE THEM!!!  
  
Kenshin: OMG!RUN!!!  
  
Kaoru: AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Sano: I DON'T TASTE GOOD!!AHH!!  
  
Yahiko:*crying pathetically* Omg, I'm gonna die.I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die!!!!  
  
Kenshin and the group see a rather large figure bownding toward them on all fours, and some others following behind.  
  
Sano: IT'S THE CHUPACABRA!!!RUN!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: THE CHUPACADLA!!!  
  
Kenshin: IT'S THE CHUPACABRA!!!!  
  
Misao: THE CHUPA--CHUPA---OOH I CAN'T SAY IT!!GOAT-SUCKER!!!AHH!  
  
Yahiko: Senor Kenshin ANDALE!!!!ARIBA!!!!!AHH!!  
  
*They all run as fast as their traitor legs can carry them*  
  
Kaoru: EEEEEKKK!!!THE GOAT-SUCKER!!  
  
Kenshin: That's not a south-american demon, It's Hiko, omg we shouldn't a left him!!!  
  
Misao: *pant pant*We keep running, why doesn't he give up?!!!  
  
Kaoru: *thinks for a moment, then sees the sake in Kenshin's pack* It's not us he wants, IT'S THE SAKE!!!  
  
Yahiko: THE SMELL ENTICES HIM!!!HE CAN TRACK US WITH THE SCENT!!  
  
Misao: OMG!GET RID OF IT!!!AHH!*trips*  
  
All: MISAO!!!  
  
We hear a scream, then an insane howl then the heavy pounding of boots on mud, and some smaller footsteps.  
  
Kaoru: OMG!They got Misao!!*crys*  
  
Kenshin: Look!A cave!!  
  
Kaoru:*went insane*they got Misao, they got Misao, omg they got Misao.  
  
Yahiko: Kaoru, can you see my head.  
  
Kaoru: Yes, I can, BUT I CAN'T SEE MISAO'S!!!*cries*  
  
Sano: SHH!Or they'll hear you.  
  
Kenshin: Hai, they're here, stay still and quiet.  
  
Yahiko: What?I can't hear you.  
  
Kenshin: I said SHH!  
  
Yahiko*sticks finger in ear*Sorry Kenshin, you'll have to speak a little louder.  
  
Kenshin: I SAID SHH!!  
  
All: Oh no.  
  
Hiko:*looks down to find them* A-HAH!I found you!  
  
Kaoru: *scream*  
  
Kenshin Sano and Yahiko: *yell*WERE GONNA DIE AT THE HANDS OF A MADMAN!!!  
  
Harusame: Would you guys shutup!!!??We're not going to kill you.  
  
Sonomi: Yet.  
  
Kamatari: Yet. When I get my scythe. Who took it?*looks around*  
  
Soujiro: Where's Misao?  
  
Misao: Right here you happy-boy.  
  
Kamatari: YOU STOLE MY SCYTHE!!!YOU MUST DIE!!!*grabs sythe*  
  
Soujiro: WHY DOES EVERYONE WANNA PICK ON ME?!!I'M NOT SMILING NOW!!!*sits down and weeps*  
  
Harusame: Soujiro, Misao's um...a little crazy now, don't ever let these non-*~friends~* get you down!!!And besides, me and Sonomi would NEVER pick on you.^_^  
  
Sonomi: In light of recent cases, she's right!^_^*~friend~*  
  
Soujiro: Really?*~friends~*?  
  
Harusame: OF COURSE!!*~FRIEND~* BE HAPPY!!!  
  
Soujiro: Thank you both!You are true *~friends~*!!^_^  
  
Sano: GROUP HUG!!!  
  
Harusame: NO!I DON'T WANNA HUG BOYS!!!IT MAKES ME FEEL CREEPY!!!GET AWAY!!!PLEASE!!NOO!!  
  
Soujiro: Yeah, um I've been insulted by Misao. Can I pass?  
  
Kamatari: Misao took my sythe, Misao?What's you're favorite tree around here?  
  
Misao: The Oak right there*points to oak tree*  
  
Kamatari:*slash*You're tree is now portable firewood.  
  
Misao: NOOO!!!  
  
Sonomi: *dokinn(flinch)*Dude, I'll pass.  
  
Misao: Um, hug? Sorry, not now.I uh, gotta go and wipe the mud off my face.  
  
Kenshin: You had mud on your face?I didn't notice.  
  
Sano: Yeah, you look kinda the same.  
  
Misao: YOU CALLIN' ME UGLY ROOSTER?KENSHIN?!!!!!!*evil glare of death as kunais flash out*  
  
Kenshin: Don't hurt us Misao!!  
  
Sano:SORRY!!! You forgive us?  
  
Misao: No.  
  
Sano: Crap!Oh well, back to Tokyo.  
  
Kenshin: Sure, I'm beat.  
  
Kaoru: Misao---alive?THANKYOUKAMI- SAMA!!I'LLNEVEREVEREVEREVEREVEREVEREVEREVEREVEREVERFORGETTHISYOU'RESOGREATTH ANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!  
  
Misao: You thought I'd be dead?  
  
Yahiko: Well, she IS a ugly witch, she cooks evil potions to kill us.  
  
Kaoru: Yahiko, you're dead when we get home.  
  
Soujiro: I wanna go home.  
  
Harusame: Sure.  
  
Sonomi: Okay.  
  
Kenshin's co.: BYE!!  
  
Harusame Sonomi Soujiro: BYE!!!  
  
Kamatari: BYE!!!Why'd you think we were the Chupacabra?  
  
Kenshin: We have wild imaginations.  
  
Kamatari: Obviously.  
  
Kaoru: So Misao was never dead?  
  
Misao: No.  
  
Kaoru: I wasted tears for NOTHING!MY SYMPATHY GOES UNREWARDED?!!NOO!KAMI- SAMA!!!I'LL NEVEREVEREVEREVEREVEREVEREVER FORGET THIS!!!!!!!I GO UNREWARDED!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru?Are you um, okay?  
  
Kaoru: No. I'm UNREWARDED!  
  
Yahiko: I still have some sake left.  
  
Hiko: That belongs to me.  
  
Yahiko: Why?  
  
Hiko: AMAKAKERU RYU NO--  
  
Yahiko: IT'S YOURS!!!TAKE IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!*SOB*  
  
Hiko: hehe*smirk* Your so weak.YOU CAN NEVER HAVE THE HITEN-MITURUGI RYU!!!YOU WEAKLING!!!  
  
Yahiko: What?NOO!!  
  
Kaoru: Where'd the others go?  
  
Kenshin: I guess they left..  
  
Sano: Okay.Chupacabra, where'd you get that?Tch!Chupacabra, stupid Idea.  
  
Kenshin: You thought of it Sano.  
  
Sano: No, the Chupacabra's dumb.  
  
As they all leave, somewhere in Brazil, a goat lays dead.And a scary figure retreats into the woods, but not after sneezing.  
  
Author's Note: There's an empty cheeseball can in my room, I gotta throw that away.Oops, SORRY!Um, stuff, stuff, and STUFF!See you in Chapter Thirteen!!^_^PLANTER'S CHEESEBALLS MUST DIE!!*throws cheeseball can in trash*My evil deed is done.Sorry, I'm um "off" right now.R&R PLEASE!!^_^  
  
Chibi-Tenken: Wait, something's wrong here.  
  
An empty jail cell  
  
Chibi-Tenken: NOOO!IT'S ESCAPED!!!!!  
  
Somewhere that leads to where Sweet Chaos is..  
  
Phibby: I'M FREE!!!HAHAHAHAHAHA!!PAIN ENSUES!!!  
  
Back where I am..  
  
Chibi-Tenken: How?How could it've escaped?  
  
Some random person in my head: 'Cause he tied wings to his heart and let it FLY!!!!  
  
Chibi-Tenken: o.O It'll all make sense to you soon reader, it'll all make sense soon, or right now. 


	13. Wanted Posters and Fundraisers!

Chapter Thirteen: The Better one!!!Wanted Posters, search parties, you GOT IT!Everywhere in search of someone special!  
  
Author's Note: THE OTHER ONE WAS A LIE I TELL YOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!GOMENNNNNNNNNN!!!!!Gomen nasai, for my lack of excellence.*bows* I delete and take back EVERYTHING from the other thirteen, it wasn't my week, or my head, just "winged it." The other one SUCKED!!I felt like I jsut THREW it all together in a dumb, made up due to such a long interval of waiting chapter. *cries* I'm sorry, for thirteen, for this note, for anyhting else, I take it back!ALL OF IT!!And I start anew, insane, correct, funny, with a plot to SHAKE AT LEAST TWO CHAPTERS!!!^_^Forget the other one, if you didn't read it, GOOD LORD YOU WERE SPARED!!!*hugs Llama/award.* YAY!I'm back on my feet!My heart HAS WINGS AGAIN!!!^_^ Isn't that JUST GREAT Fujihiko?Oh, I named the Llama Fujihiko, after the author of my Kanji book, which sits next to my computer. Sorry, closest inspiration I had. Unless you wanted me to name him "Wacom" or "Times New Roman(Western)" or "Wordpad" or "Start" or "For Help, press F1."OH! And I decided to let Bob live for a while. Hai?  
  
~~~~~Okay NOW we can start~~~~~~  
  
Harusame: Sonomi, why is the sky blue?  
  
Sonomi: 'cause it reflects the ocean, like a big mirror.  
  
Harusame: Well, then why isn't it green, for the forests?  
  
Sonomi: I dunno.  
  
Harusame: Sometimes the sea is green, does that alter it's color?  
  
Sonomi: No?  
  
Harusame: Oh, well, then how does water get it's color?  
  
Sonomi: Um....can I use a lifeline?  
  
Harusame: No--wait---What?  
  
Soujiro: Someone's knocking.  
  
Harusame: Sonomi, why do people die?  
  
Sonomi: WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GETTING THESE RIDICULOUS QUESTIONS?!!!!?!?!?  
  
Soujiro: Excuse me..  
  
Harusame: OH?!WHAT IS THE SOUND OF ONE HAND CLAPPING?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Soujiro: Um...the door...  
  
Sonomi: BE QUIET AND ANSWER THAT YOURSELF!!!!  
  
Soujiro: SOMEONE'S KNOCKING ON THE DOOR!!!!!!!YOU TWO SHUTUP!!!  
  
Harusame and Sonomi: ........Oh. um....Oops what?  
  
Soujiro: *calms down*Can someone PLEASE go answer it.  
  
Sonomi: No, You got legs. In fact, your faster than me Shukuchi-boy. So you, if the door's so important.  
  
Soujiro: *sigh*It's not the door, it's the person knocking on it that makes all the difference.  
  
Harusame: So?  
  
Soujiro: Harusame, your faster than me, go answer it.  
  
Harusame: How do you know?  
  
Soujiro: Just 'cause.  
  
Harusame: THAT'S NOT A VALID ANSWER!!  
  
Soujiro: Why don't we run a race to see then, Hm?  
  
Harusame: OKAY!YOU'RE GONNA LOSE!*opens door*  
  
Gessho: Hi!  
  
Harusame: *facefault*OH!Crap that psycology thing!!  
  
Gessho: Is this a bad time?  
  
Harusame: Oh?OH!NO!Hehe, no, no it's not.Gomen.  
  
Sonomi: But why are you HERE?THAT'S what makes all the difference.O.o Hm?o.O HM? O.O HMM?  
  
Gessho: Can I come in before I explain?  
  
Harusame: Be my guest.  
  
Gessho: Okay, *walks in, slumps to floor*Well, the reason I came is----I--- I--I CAN'T FIND KAMATARI!!!!!!*sob*NOWHERE!!  
  
Soujiro: Oh, too bad.  
  
Gessho: ARE YOU KIDDING?!!*sniff* It's MUCH more than bad!!I--I looked in MANY places. I was hoping he'd be here but---  
  
Sonomi: But?  
  
Gessho: BUT HE'S NOT!!What could've happened to him?  
  
Soujiro: What if he's just wandering?  
  
Gessho: No, if he wanders he TELLS ME!!ALWAYS!!  
  
Soujiro: Why?  
  
Harusame: *point to distressed, sad, and crying Gessho in the middle of the floor* Are you REALLY asking that question?  
  
Soujiro: Oh, I see.  
  
Sonomi: Calm down *~friend~*, now, tell Sonomi-chan what happened.  
  
Gessho: *sniff*My poor poor Kama-chan. What if he's lost, or hurt, or hungry, or lonely or--  
  
Harusame:O-KAYY!!! We get the point.  
  
Gessho: *sniff*Okay then, well, here goes---I was out doing stuff, Kama- chan went somewhere else, he told me where he'd be, but when I went to check on him, HE WASN'T THERE!!!!  
  
Harusame: awwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Soujiro: Where was this exactly?  
  
Gessho: At the shoppy place thingy.  
  
Sonomi: Okay then. WE'LL FIND HIM FOR YOU!^_^  
  
Soujiro: NEVER FEAR!  
  
Harusame: THE IDIOTS ARE HERE!!!  
  
Sonomi: Harusame, You MIGHT wanna rephrase that. Nonetheless, Gessho, we'll do everything we can to find Kamatari.  
  
Gessho: *sniff* THANK YOU SO MUCH!!Can I help?  
  
Harusame: DUH!  
  
Soujiro: So, now that we know some stuff, what're we gonna do first?  
  
Harusame: SEARCH PARTIES!WANTED POSTERS!  
  
Sonomi: FUND-RAISERS!!  
  
Soujiro: huh?Never mind, Let's go look for him!!  
  
Gessho: OKAY!THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*bre ath*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO OOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!  
  
~~~~~~Later at the shoppy place thing~~~~~~~~  
  
Harusame: Okay, we're here--LOOK!I FOUND FOOTPRINTS!!  
  
Sonomi: JINKIES!!  
  
Soujiro:.....?  
  
Gessho: Kama-chan.....  
  
Sonomi: *jumpy*Well Gessho?WELL?  
  
Gessho: well..well WHAT?  
  
Sonomi: *jumpy* Are those HIS?!  
  
Gessho: *inspects* No. Those feet are MASSIVE!Either they belong to a giant or to someone who likes to wear inhumanly big sandals.  
  
Harusame: *further inpection* Hmmmmmm...These are INDEED not his.  
  
Soujiro: How can you tell?  
  
Harusame: They are soaked in SAKE!*dundun DUNN!!!!!*  
  
Hiko: *somewhere* SAKE?!?!?WHERE?!?!?*looks around exitedly*  
  
Soujiro: Oh, you're righhhht. But what about----THOSE ONES?*points**dundun DUNN!!*  
  
Gessho: Nope.  
  
Soujiro: Why?  
  
Gessho: They are surrounded by---KUNAIS!!  
  
Misao:*somewhere* OH!NO! I lost some of my Kunais, oh well.  
  
Sonomi: Okay then, what about---*points* THESE ONES!!*dundun DUNN!!!*  
  
Gessho: NO!Not those ones either!  
  
Sonomi: How can you tell?  
  
Gessho: 'cause there are bits of tofu around it, and it looks like whoever had this tofu was clumsy, maybe it was too heavy? Or maybe they were being pushed around.  
  
Kenshin: *somewhere* ORO!!Kaoru-dono, please stop directing me, I know where I'm going.  
  
Kaoru: Oh yeah?Well, still, I can't BELIEVE we had to walk THIS FAR for some tofu.  
  
Kenshin: *smiles* Shessa like his tofu de gozaru!  
  
Sonomi: Oh, okay then.  
  
Gesshho: Oh!Hold on!*lifts one foot*hehe!Isn't this STUPID?!!I was standing on them the whole time!!^_^ Silly me!  
  
Harusame: OHMIGOD!!!YAYYYYYYYYY!!!!These are THEM!FINALLY!!!!!*dances*  
  
Gessho: Yes they ARE!^_^  
  
Sonomi: How do you know?  
  
Gessho: Because they are surrounded by the-----HEY!!YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW KAMATARI?!?!?!?!  
  
Harusame: No, we don't it's just how can you tell?  
  
Gessho: *sigh* Just BECAUSE!!  
  
Harusame: Okay then.  
  
Soujiro: Harusame?  
  
Harusame: Hai?  
  
Soujiro: How come that wasn't a valid answer for me?  
  
Harusame: Because you aren't in distress.  
  
Soujiro: So when I'm in distress will that be a valid answer?  
  
Harusame: OF course!Just likeeverybody else!  
  
Gessho: QUICKLY!The tracks lead this way!!!*runs off*  
  
Sonomi: Coming!*runs off*  
  
Soujiro: Wait for ME!*runs off*  
  
Harusame: ME TOO!*runs off*  
  
~~~~~Somewhere~~~~~~  
  
Kamatari: Where the he** am I?*looks around* I hope someone(s) will find me. How did I get here?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere else~~~~~~~~  
  
Harusame: Where do these tracks lead?  
  
Gessho: We are going to find out soooon sooooo soooon that you will be amazed!!  
  
Soujiro: I'm hungry.  
  
Sonomi: Sushi?  
  
Soujiro: HEY!*grabs sushi, throws to parts unknown* We DO NOT eat sushi!!!!  
  
Sonomi: Why?  
  
Soujiro: Sakana-san's sacrifice showed me the light. Sushi is made from fish who dedicate their lives to die, live, die, live. I want them to LIVE!!!  
  
Harusame: But someone else doesn't care about it, soooooo we shouldn't either.  
  
Soujiro: YES WE SHOULD!!Eating the sushi encourages the fisherman-of-evil to kill more. So, if we don't eat, he doesn't fish.  
  
Sonomi: I question your logic Soujiro.  
  
Soujiro: But it's perfectly logical logic.  
  
Harusame: But MANY other people eat sushi, so our eating of fish won't matter.  
  
Soujiro: Oh....Why?WHY?  
  
Harusame: Why what?  
  
Soujiro: I---I just wanna help the fishies!!!  
  
Harusame: You do that!  
  
Soujiro:No one understands Kami-sama......  
  
Harusame: I DO!!!See?It goes like this---- if you kill birds, then it's only logical that someone else kills something else.  
  
Soujiro: Never mind.  
  
Harusame:Don't ingore me!!!!! You sound depressed, what's wrong?  
  
Soujiro: Sakana-san's sacrifice, no one cares. Not even my *~friends~*  
  
Sonomi: Did we hurt your feelings?  
  
Soujiro: YES!I try to support Fishies, but you and Harusame don't help. NOT AT ALL!  
  
Harusame: Oh, gomen.  
  
Soujiro: Yeah. Suuuuuure you say sorry now, but what about in the furture?!!  
  
Harusame: No!GOMEN! Really.....Sincerely, I Natsutsune Harusame.....will not oppose what YOU think is right, okay? And who knows? You might find your truth that you've been looking for for so long!  
  
Soujiro: You think?  
  
Sonomi: Sure!SUPPORT THE TRUTH!!  
  
Soujiro: Really? Sorry?*~friends~*?  
  
Harusame and Sonomi: OF COURSE!!  
  
Soujiro: YAY!Thanks!Wait...where's Gessho?  
  
Harusame: Our conversation stopped us and she's MILES ahead!^_^  
  
Sonomi: NOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Soujiro: But if we follow the footprints, we'll find her again!  
  
Harusame: A brilliant deduction Soujiro!  
  
Sonomi: FOLLOW THE FOOTPRINTS!!!  
  
Author's Note: FOLLOW THE FOOTPRINTS!!RUN FAST!!!TO CHAPTER FOURTEEN!!!!!!R&R please!!!This one's MUCH better than the last, so Review please!!If you didn't see the first one....you were spared!!Good for YOU!!!Remember, my Llama's name is Fujihiko!!Unless you wanted "For help press F1" !!!!!!!! 


	14. The Search Continues FOR KAMATARI!

Chapter FOURTEEN!!: If we follow these severed trees......  
  
Author's Note: HIYA!!Have a nice Halloween? Or whatever holiday recently passed when you read this chapter? Oh well, ummmm........I figured somehting out!!Oh wait...Never mind. Umm if you read the chapter thirteen that had this current plot, continue, if not, read the last one or you wont get crap. YEAH!!*continues eating BIG box o' candy* eeep!These are soo tasty!!Arigatou!!Here Fujihiko!!*tosses some candy*  
  
Fujihiko: *chomp the llama chomp!* Yummy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~The Search Continues~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harusame: Walking.....walking......looking.....walking.....turning....no wait....keep walking.....  
  
Sonomi: Would you shutup already?!!  
  
Harusame: Why?  
  
Sonomi: Your getting annoying.  
  
Harusame: Wasn't I always? ^_^  
  
Sonomi: Of course....why didn't I think of it before?  
  
Gessho: SSSSHHHH! I'm evalutaing!  
  
Soujiro: Evaluating what?  
  
Gessho: Shh...wait here....and I'll go figure something out!*runs ahead*  
  
Soujiro: O-kayyyy.  
  
Harusame:............................  
  
Sonomi:..............................  
  
Soujiro:...............................hmm.  
  
Harusame: What?  
  
Sonomi: *sideglance*  
  
Soujiro: I wonder........  
  
Harusame: Yeah?  
  
Sonomi: What?  
  
Soujiro: Hmmmmmmm  
  
Harusame: What are you thinking of?!!  
  
Sonomi: Yeah!  
  
Soujiro:...................I've got it!!  
  
Harusame: Got what?  
  
Sonomi: Milk!^_^  
  
Soujiro: Nope! I was just pondering on whether to follow Gessho or not.  
  
Sonomi: Why?  
  
Soujiro: 'cause.  
  
Harusame: That's not a valid answer.  
  
Soujiro: *takes off shoe, throws into bushes* Now it is.  
  
Sonomi: Why'd you do that?  
  
Soujiro: 'cause a while ago...Harusame said if anything was lost, then "Just 'cause" can be a valid answer for anything.  
  
Harusame: *smacks forehead* I said in *distress*!!!!  
  
Soujiro: Oh, *sobs* OH NO!!!MY SANDAL!!!!MY FAVORITE LEFT SANDAL!!!!!!!!!!OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!SANDAL-SAN!!!!!!!  
  
Harusame: Oh lordy....  
  
Sonomi: GESSHO'S GETTING WAY AHEAD OF US!!!!!*goes*  
  
Soujiro: WAIIIIIIIIIT!!! MY SANDALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!I CAN'T FIND IT!!!!!I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT SANDAL-SAN ON MY LEFT FOOT!!!MY SOCK WILL GT DIRTY AND SANDAL-SAN WILL GET DUSTY!!  
  
Harusame: Oh for crying out---HERE*goes in bushes, gets sandal, grabs Soujiro by the heel, pulls heel up, puts sandal on, backs away* "Just 'cause" is now a valid answer...k? Now get off your back and COME ON!!*drags Soujiro up, pushes in front of her and shoves him forward* GO!  
  
Soujiro: Okay then, you don't gotta push me....  
  
Harusame: Gomen.  
  
Sonomi: *comes back* Guys! Gessho found a GREAT CLUE!!  
  
Soujiro and Harusame: REALLY?!?!  
  
Sonomi: ^_^ YUP! Come on!  
  
~~~~~~~~~Wherever Gessho is~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gessho: Wow, thank Kami-sama my Kamatari had his scythe!  
  
Sonomi: *arrives*Huh?Why? What's up with these trees, er, I mean stumps?  
  
Harusame: *arrives**sideglance**cough*Yahiko's party*cough*  
  
Soujiro: *arrives*Ooohhh I remember!  
  
Sonomi: Oh you mean the tree thing?  
  
Gessho: YES I DO!!Now we can follow these trees stumps that have been hacked at and the fallen trees to find Kama-chan!  
  
Harusame: Okay, but won't this be rough traveling?  
  
Gessho: *struggles to get over a big tree* Why do you *struggle* Ask? *trips to other side*Oh crapping branch!!  
  
Harusame: *sigh* Um, I can see you acknowledge that fact, in your own special way so--  
  
Soujiro: Guys look!A dead bird!!WITH ANTS!  
  
Sonomi: Obviously you would be interested in that.  
  
Soujiro: Hey!  
  
Harusame: Quit fooling! We must get over this big tree!*struggle, hmph*  
  
Soujiro: *is on other side of tree*Hi Harusame, OOPS!Don't fall!Watch out for that branch!Oh look!Don't trip on the bee hive!Watch out!There's a nest next to you!!^_^  
  
Harusame: *falls on other side* OWIE! Soujiro, stop teasing me!*smack*Wait, how did you get here so quick?Without tripping?  
  
Soujiro: Ow, my head....ummm...I walked around it!^_^  
  
Harusame: Oh.  
  
Gessho: Boy do we feel stupid!  
  
Sonomi: I'm on the other side--HELP!  
  
Harusame: Just walk *around* it and you will appear on the other side, but don't tell us until we've done it the hard way so we can feel stupider!  
  
Sonomi: But you already know.  
  
Soujiro: Is that sentence in any way related to what I did?  
  
Harusame: Yes.  
  
Soujiro: Oh, okay then.  
  
Sonomi: I'm here!YAY!*small celebration* What's that?  
  
Soujiro: What's what?  
  
Sonomi: That!  
  
Harusame: What IS "that"?  
  
Sonomi: That thingy right there!!!  
  
Gessho: It would help if you POINTED to it.  
  
Sonomi: Oh, *point* RIGHT THERE!!  
  
Gessho: *looks* OHMIGOSH!!  
  
Soujiro and Harusame: WHAT?  
  
Gessho: It's---IT'S---IIIIIIIT'SSSS-----MY KAMA-CHAN'S PURSE!!  
  
Soujiro, Harusame, Sonomi: What? A PURSE?!  
  
Gessho: *sniff*Yes*picks up purse* He wanted one te day he disappeared*sniff* And LOOK!There's a note inside!!YAY!I mean*sob*  
  
Soujiro, Harusame, Sonomi: Well, read it!  
  
Gessho: It says: "To whoever finds this note, WE HAVE CAPTURED KAMATARI!If you want him back, bring a thousand bottles of SAKE!"  
  
Soujiro, Harusame, Sonomi: "SAKE"?!?!?!  
  
Gessho: Yup, it says bring a thousand bottles of sake, and on the back: "If you don't Kamatari will be sentenced to wearing a guy kimono ALL HIS LIFE and make him hunt for the Chupacabra, while his job will be lost...the end"  
  
Sonomi: Oh, I thought they might kill him.  
  
Gessho: THAT'S WORSE THAN KILLING HIM!  
  
Harusame: Oh?  
  
Gessho: YES!If they make him hunt for the Chupacabra, he's----he's gonna get eaten!!And if he wears a guy kimono, he will get very MAD. And then there's the fact that he looks genki in a kimono, and if his job is lost, he won't have any more money!!!!!*sob* AND ALL OF IT WILL COME TRUE 'CAUSE NO MORON HAS ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY A THOUSAND BOTTLES OF SAKEEEEEE!!*sob*  
  
Soujiro: awwwww, Gessho, Don't worry, I got a plan!^_^  
  
Gessho: *sniff* You do?  
  
Soujiro: YES! See, this person likes sake, but since we can't buy that much, we'll just go to him empty-handed and kick his sorry little--  
  
Harusame: *interrupts*O-kayyyyy Soujiro, It's sounds like a good plan to me. LET'S GO!  
  
Sonomi: OKAY!I LIKE THIS PLAN!WE'RE GONNA KICK SOME A**!!YEAH!  
  
Gessho: YAY!We're gonna save my Kamatari!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Wherever Kamatari is~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kamatari: FREE ME YOU YAROU!(oohhh, potty mouth ne?) I'm GONNA TELL GESSHO!!AND KENSHIN!!AND SOUJIRO!!AND HARUSAME!!AND SONOMI!!AND ANYONE ELSE WHOM I KNOW!!!!  
  
????: You simpleminded man!  
  
Kamatari: I RESENT Being called a man!I'd rather tell you!!And how'd you know?  
  
????: Hahahahahaha, we've met before baka-de-Er I Mean Baka-CAPTIVE!!  
  
Kamatari: Oh? You're hidden in the shadows so I don't know who you are.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, teehee, This is gonna extend another chapter!!I love this plot!!!!I hope you do too!!!!Anyways, R&L&R please!(read, and laugh, and review) Yeah!HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!! 


	15. Say Hi to Sammysan and Byebye to Bob!

Chapter FIFTEEN!! Um...the third part of what I started two parts ago.  
  
Author's Note: YAY!I have Fifteen!Chapters!And!I!Am!Really!Happy!Thank you all people who reviewed and supported me!You're the reason I continue with all this humorous crap!^_^ Anyways, a personal thank you to Sweet Chaos A.K.A. Misha for ummm reviewing all my chapters and putting me in one of you stories and recommending Kamatari! Can you imagine how boring it would be without him?I wouldn't have these three chapters or the fourth one in the beginning and introducing me to Phibby!!!!!^_^ And thank you to dreammaster2411 for giving me Fujihiko and telling me of Bob and letting [Insert Irish name here] or Jim for short go to my Heck and giving me ALL these ideas of his fate!!!! OH!And I'd like to thank Inuyuki for being my *~Friend~* and for other stuff!!And I thank EVERYONE who reviewed and even if I don't say your name personally I still include you!And TheDarkerPartOfMe and Van de Fanelia and Kokori or Kokoro or whatever you feel like typing, I thank for being my *~friends~* in the world where I open my mouth to say something and deny almost all pain!!^_^And Fujihiko's got somethin' to tell you Taji-dono!!!  
  
Fujihiko: *reads paper* "I am well fed, and have a nice warm home with a loving owner who takes care of me, thank you for sending me here as a gift. I am completely happy and have no problems with Harusame. She does NOT make me sleep outside when I back-sass and shares her Pockys with me. And- what's that Harusame? I can't read, it's smudged."  
  
*slaps head* Forget it.He's FINE I SWEAR!!!And..and also..I went to buy Kenshin manga today(Sunday) and there weren't ANY!!!*sobs*I--they-were-all- sold-ouuuuut!!*sobs uncontrollably**angry face*grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr WHO BOUGHT THE LAST ONE?!?!?!?!?!I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!ARGHGHGHGHGH!!!*bangs head, flips out*GRGRGRGRGRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Now that I've shutup here we go*twitch*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soujiro: You know what?  
  
Gessho: What?  
  
Harusame: Nani?  
  
Sonomi: No.  
  
Soujiro: I think that these trees were to throw us off.  
  
Gessho: What makes you think that?  
  
Soujiro: The fact that that is the SAME tree stump you all had trouble crossing.  
  
Harusame: Hmmmmm, you're wrong.  
  
Soujiro: No I'm not, see? that's the branch that Gessho tripped over before.  
  
Harusame: Oh, I know, I just said that so that I wouldn't break down that were lost.  
  
Sonomi: WE'RE LOST?!?!?!?!??!?!?!WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!  
  
Gessho: NOOOOO!!Imagine all the time we've wasted!!!My Kama-chan's probably DEAD!!*cries*KAAAMA- CHAAAAAAAANNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Soujiro: Ummmmmmmm..You okay?  
  
Gessho: NOOOOOO!!  
  
Sonomi: GRE-AT!  
  
Harusame: I'm hungry.  
  
Sonomi: DOUBLE Great.  
  
~~~~~~~Say HI! Jim!~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shishio: AHA!A new arrival!  
  
Yumi: State your name and occupation.  
  
[Insert Irish name here]/Jim: .......  
  
Yumi: Name and Occupation!  
  
[Insert Irish name here]/Jim: ......*does anIrish Jig* Doo-doo-dee-doo-I'm- Jim!!!  
  
Yumi: ANSWER THE ******* QUESTION!!!!!  
  
Let's Just call him Jim, Jim: I DID!  
  
Yumi: No You didn't!!YOU DID A CREEPY LITTLE DANCE AND SAID YOU WERE JIM!!  
  
Jim: I DID AN IRISH JIG SO I'M IIIRRIISSHH AND MY NAME IIIISSSS JIM!!  
  
Shishio: Ooh how I hate charades.  
  
Yumi: Fine. Jim, what happened when you died?  
  
Jim: Kami-sama knows....  
  
Shishio: Kami-sama?!!?!? CRAP! He always STEALS MY CUSTOMERS!!  
  
Houji: I didn't know we were running a buisness.  
  
Yumi: And that stupid comment comes from the only one who wears a BELL-BOY costume down here....  
  
Bob: Dad you're such a freak.  
  
Houji: Wha-WHAAAAT?!!? Bob DON'T speak to me like that!*sigh*ehehe..KIDS....  
  
Bob: I AM NOT A KID!! I am 26 months old!!To me THAT'S A MAN!!  
  
Houji: But TO ME, that's a BABY! Now come here.  
  
Bob: No.  
  
Houji: What?  
  
Bob: You heard me, NO.  
  
Houji: But..  
  
Bob: ENNN-OOOO NO!!  
  
Houji: Don't you take that tone with me!  
  
Bob:*mocking voice* Don't you take that tone with me!  
  
Houji: Stop that!  
  
Bob: *mocking voice* Stop that!  
  
Houji: TO YOUR CAVE MISTER!!  
  
Bob: *sniff* I'M GONNA RUN AWAY!!*walks away, not flying*  
  
Princess: ....*stomach growls-GGGRRRRRRRP!**eyes Bob* (some of you know what's gonna happen ne?)  
  
Houji: Bob!You forgot to pack your PAJAMAS!!!!!!  
  
Yumi and Shishio: You moron you SOUND LIKE A MOM!!  
  
Houji: I'm just overprotective.  
  
Yumi and Shishio: And creepy beyond regonition, redempiton, or sanity.  
  
Houji: *not paying attention*Where's Bob?  
  
Yumi and Shishio: Where do you think? He ran away.....  
  
Houji:But, noooo, he's he's around here somewhere!*looks around*  
  
Yumi: This is Heck, how big can it be?  
  
Houji: Princess!!!!!Have you seen Bob?!?!?!  
  
Princess: .......*niegh**wing falls out*  
  
Houji: Is that.....Bob's wing?  
  
Princess:*sweatdrop*.......  
  
Houji: Did you.....EAT Bob?  
  
Yumi: OMG!!!IT ATE BOB!!  
  
Shishio: AHAHAHA!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Oh the poor baka houji..~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harusame: Okay then, LET'S GET GOING!!  
  
Soujiro:*snaps out of...trance thingy*JIM!!!!!YAY!JIM!  
  
Harusame: ESP?  
  
Soujiro: YES! It's my *~FRIEND~*!!!JIIM!He Saved my life you know!!Once, no TWICE!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~Flashback to a completely out-of-place-and-therefore-ridiculous- you-can-skip-part~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little Soujiro-chan from the past: YAY!Thank you for the Ice-cream stranger!!  
  
Stranger: You're welcome happy-kid....*The ice-cream's got something wrong with it*  
  
Little Soujiro-chan:*about to eat Ice-cream*  
  
Jim: NOOOOO!!!*snatches Ice-cream out of hands and throws to parts unknown**wags finger at Little Soujiro-chan* You should NEVER eat Ice-cream from strangers!!  
  
Little Soujiro-chan: Really?THANKS JIM!You saved my life!^_^  
  
Jim: Just call me [Insert Irish name here]!!!*runs off to a rainbow*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Let's end this~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harusame: Ooooooooh. Okay, NOW let's go!  
  
Sonomi: Mochiron-desu (Sure/All right)  
  
Soujiro: K, Jim's in a better place.  
  
Gessho: K.*walks forward*  
  
Something: *drags forward, following the four*  
  
Everyone: *stops, notices something is wrong*  
  
Something: *stops too*  
  
Everyone: *goes*  
  
Something: *drags, goes also*  
  
Everyone: *stops*  
  
Something: *stops*  
  
Sonomi: *runs forward*  
  
Something: *drags forward*  
  
Harusame: IT'S THE BIG FELLED TREE! It's....MOVING WITH YOU!!  
  
Soujiro: YEAH!Like a big brown wide reflection!^^  
  
Gessho: That's strange...  
  
Sonomi: *still running* *huff huff* DARNNIT!!I feel like I'm on one those new-fangled treadmills!!!CRAP!!  
  
Harusame: HAHA!"NEW-FANGLED"!!YOU SOUND LIKE A GEEZER!!  
  
Sonomi: *huff huff* Dagnabbit Harusame!!!  
  
Harusame: AHAHA!You said Dagnabbit!!HAHAHA!!  
  
Sonomi: CRAP!*trips*  
  
Tree: *moves forward still**slides, while something behind it trips*  
  
Something behind it: OWWW!DUMB THINGY!!  
  
Everyone: o.O oooh, who are you?  
  
Something behind it: You know me!!I'm SAMMY-SAN!!  
  
Gessho: Doesn't ring a bell.  
  
Sammy-san: Oh? I don't have a bell....  
  
Harusame: Sammy-san!!YAYAY!I missed you!!You gave me a band-aid!!  
  
Sammy-san: YES! I remember!!!HI! And who is this obviously distressed person?  
  
Soujiro: This is our *~friend~* Gesshoku, she looks like Kamatari, huh?  
  
Sammy-san: Yeah, and where is the little Cross-dresser?*looks around*  
  
Gessho: *sniff* He's NOT HEREEEE!!  
  
Sonomi: He was kidnapped...  
  
Sammy-san: Oh, okay....well, if you wanna know, there's some guy down in that clearing a while away and he has this chair in the middle of the forest with some lady tied up and a sack on her head, he said something about her bieng a Baka-de- er I mean Baka-Captive....you know, if you wanted to know...  
  
Harusame: Baka De- hmmm I wonder..and sake.....*goes into deep thought*  
  
Soujiro: Let's get going now!!  
  
Sammy-san: What about me?  
  
Soujiro: You can come too! Everyone does anyways...  
  
Sammy-san: Oh, Okay THANK YOU!!!  
  
Soujiro: Yep!Let's go Harusame..Harusame?  
  
Harusame: *in deep thought of Sake and Baka-De*.........  
  
Soujiro: HEY! Harusame!*waves hand in face*  
  
Harusame: *not phased at all*...............  
  
Soujiro: Ha-ru-SA-MEEE!!*Pokes head*  
  
Harusame:*head tilts, still unphased*...............  
  
Soujiro: *sigh* Any one know what to do?..  
  
Sonomi: Ditch her.  
  
Sammy-san: Push her!  
  
Gessho: Eh, ummm, I gotta go with.....OOH!!If only Kama-chan was here!  
  
Soujiro: ....?*pulls on Harusame's Hair*  
  
Harusame: *head tilts, STILL unphased, deep in thought*Hmmmmm  
  
Soujiro: SHE SAID SOMETHING!YAY!  
  
Sonomi: I GOT IT!!*Grabs both front pieces of Harusame's hair, for those of you who know what she looks like, and ties them behind Harusame's head, so they look like soft brown reins* GO!*tugs on "reins"*  
  
Harusame: ERK!*head jerks backwards* EEP!  
  
Soujiro: SHE LIVES!!YAY!  
  
Harusame: OWIE! Why'd you DO THAT?!?!  
  
Sonomi: 'cause it's fun!  
  
Soujiro: You were in a state of thought so deep, that you wouldn't do anything.  
  
Harusame: I WAS THINKING ABOUT SAKE AND BAKA-DE!!!  
  
Sammy-san: Baka-de sounds SO familiar huh?  
  
Gessho: Yep.  
  
Soujiro: VERY MUCH!  
  
Sonomi: Uh-huh...  
  
Harusame: And Sake kinda goes with it....  
  
Soujiro: Yeah....  
  
Harusame: Sake....Baka-De...Baka.....BAKA DESHI!!!!!!  
  
All: Huh?  
  
Harusame: Can't you see? The Kidnapper LOVES Sake, and he is obviously attached to the phrase Baka-Deshi!!  
  
All: Yeah?  
  
Harusame: And who else knows these terms better than SEIJIROU HIKO!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, due to some time problems, I've gotta give you a Cliff hanger, and I'm pressed for loading this, so be Happy I got this up And WAIT FOR SIXTEEN!!!YAY!!K BYE! Have a good Thanksgiving!!Sorry this one's so short, I was hoping to finish this plot here, but, Like I said, the whole time matter!!K BYEBYE!! 


	16. My what a BIG cape you have Hiko! And Wh

Chapter Sixteen: I hope it ends now!!  
  
Author's Note: Uhh, HI!Good thing I got this before the holidays!^_^Anyways, I died and went to Kenshin heaven. I went to the mall, and BOTH the Kenshin's were there an' I bought them on the spot! LATER I went to another cart and BOOM! They restocked and I got to go buy the Best Theme Collection CD!^_^*listens to CD* Wish you were here *~friends~* But now you probably wanna kill me huh?Oh well, ON WITH THE STORY!!Oh, and by the way, Sonomi, last I heard from my sister, is 15, and Harusame, umm, 14 or 15 or 16, I'm debating, help me. OH....and Soujiro is 18!  
  
~~~~~~~~~I hope it ends now!~~~~~~~So..how have you been, OR RIGHT!Where we left of...~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soujiro: Seijirou Hiko?  
  
Sonomi: HIKO?!?!?  
  
Gessho: Hiko?  
  
Sammy-san: YEAH!That was his name!I remember now!^_^  
  
Harusame: You knew it before?Oh! I mean--Yes, Hiko, I mean, who else would want that much Sake?And the way he picks on Kenshin, 'Baka Deshi' has become as much his trademark phrase as '*~friend~*' has to us!!  
  
Soujiro: It all makes sense!Yeah!!Let's go kill 'im!!  
  
Sonomi: Soujiro, you couldn't kill Kenshin, You can't kill his master...TCH!  
  
Gessho: GGRR!!!I'LL GET 'IM!!!I'LL MAKE HIM WISH HE NEVER *HEARD* OF SAKE!!!!!!!GGGRRRRR!!!*runs off*HANG ON KAMA-CHAN I'LL SAVE YOUUUUUU!!!  
  
Sammy-san: WOW....That is ONE devoted lady....  
  
Harusame: I know!Great *~friend~* But...Is she running in the right direction?  
  
Soujiro: -_- I hope so..  
  
Sonomi: Better be.  
  
Sammy-san: SHE IS!Let's follow her!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~At Hiko's now-created-secret-lair-in-the-woods~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiko: *twitches violently* SOMEONE REGRETS MY LOVE OF SAKE!!  
  
Kamatari: What the crap are you talking about?AND LET ME GO!!I haven't walked in HOURS!!  
  
Hiko: *twitches* Something evil this way comes...at least to me, it would interfere...  
  
Kamatari: LOOKIT THE BIRDS!!*some crows fly up and soar directly above them, as if they were run-er-flying away from something...*  
  
Hiko: If the birds are scared, then....  
  
Kamatari: Then what?  
  
Hiko: Then it will be a good battle....  
  
Kamatari: oh..ahou.  
  
Hiko: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!Just cause I like sake doesn't mean I'm an idiot!Sake is good! None of you appreciate the fine taste that represents each season!  
  
Kamatari: Like...Christmas?  
  
Hiko: TCH! Now who's the ahou?I WILL FIGHT THIS THREAT!!  
  
Gessho: *pops out of bushes* GRRR!!WHERE'S MY *sees Kamatari* KAMA- CHAN!^_^Your alive thank KAMI-SAMA!!*hug*HIKO!!I WILL CRUSH YOU!  
  
Kamatari: EEP!Not before you crush ME!I'm not a stuffed animal toy!!!  
  
Gessho: I KNOW but I missed you REALLLLLLY BAD!!*sniff*  
  
Hiko: How sweet, where's my SAKE?  
  
Gessho: *turns to face Hiko* Hiko-san, You can't steal PEOPLE and expect to get a thousand bottles of Sake, you have to EARN it!  
  
Hiko: I EARNED it by stealing Kamatari.Now GIVE ME THE SAKE OR-----  
  
Gessho: Or what?  
  
Hiko: Or I will use THE AMAKAKERU RYU NO HIROMEKI!!  
  
Gessho: My, WHAT A MOUTHFUL!  
  
Hiko: *sigh* I know, but it's cool!  
  
Gessho: You wanna be cool?  
  
Hiko: I AM COOL!  
  
Gessho: Well, stealing people for sake isn't cool!  
  
Hiko: Really?  
  
Gessho: DUH! Look at your uncoolness! Even you MUSCLES are losing their bulge!  
  
Hiko: *looks at muscles* Really?You think so?  
  
Gessho: Oh most DEFINETLY! And you're dailogue is changing too!  
  
Hiko: Oh? How so?  
  
Gessho: You....uhhhh...You listen to what I say!!SEE?!  
  
Hiko: Oh, NO I DON'T!  
  
Gessho: And you're losing control!!  
  
Hiko: I AM NOT!!!!SIT DOWN!!  
  
Gessho:*scared, sits*Yessir.  
  
Kamatari: So much for a rescue...  
  
Gessho: Da**, I thought those mind tricks would work!!  
  
Hiko: HAHA!!You silly GIRL!!!  
  
Gessho: grrrrrr....  
  
Hiko: I AM HIKO!!!!THE 13th!!!!!  
  
Gessho: I know.  
  
Hiko: AND I RULE!!!  
  
Gessho: Just wait 'till the REST of my *~friends~* get here!!  
  
Hiko: Ha, that's what HE said! And YOU come!!The ransom keeps GETTING bigger!!  
  
Sonomi: *comes*Did I miss something?  
  
Hiko: AHA!!Another one!SIT DOWN!!  
  
Sonomi: NO!  
  
Hiko: *thunder* SIIIIIIIT!  
  
Sonomi: *quickly*Yes sir.*sits*  
  
Gessho: Crap.  
  
Kamatari: Double-crap.  
  
Sonomi: Triple-crap.  
  
Soujiro:*peeks from behind bushes* Uh-oh....  
  
Sammy-san: *pops up*WHAT UH-OH?!?!?  
  
Soujiro: Shhhh!!We're gonna get---  
  
Hiko: Busted. You two, SIT!  
  
Soujiro: Only if you can catch me!!^_^*runs**trips over Sammy-san*Ow.  
  
Hiko: I caught ya!!  
  
Sammy-san: Oh no.  
  
Hiko: You two.SIIIIIIITTT!!  
  
Sammy-san and Soujiro: Yessir*sit*  
  
Hiko: HA!NOW I CAN GET*counts*FOUR-THOUSAND BOTTLES OF SAKE!!!  
  
Harusame: *peeks from other side of area* Not if I can help it.  
  
All who are caught: We're doomed...  
  
Harusame:*taps chin* Just need a plan...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~While Harusame thinks of a plan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shishio: GUYS!!I FOUND USUI!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Usui: Wha-why-how-who-HUH?I-I can't see!WHERE'S THE BAKA YAROU!(Watch your mouth Usui!)Oh che...  
  
Shishio:*evil look* Muahahaahahahahaaaaa......  
  
~~~~~~~~~That didn't take long~~~~~~~~~~~Did it?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harusame: I got it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~Never mind, I'm gonna tell you where Bob is~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bob:*wakes up in EARTH!!* AHHH!!Oh...He-HEY!!I'm alive!!YE-HAW!!*does a little dance*I am FREE and INDEPENDENT!!YESSSS!!*victory dance*Wo-ho- hoooooo!!!*continues dancing in circles*  
  
Some guy: So, anyways, I told him to crap off, I mean, who's gonna pay a HUNDRED YEN to have his palm read?  
  
Some other guy: Yeah, So what did he do?  
  
Some guy: He attacked me!Can you BE-LIEVE IT?  
  
Some other guy: Noooooo!  
  
Some guy: YES!So, naturally, I slaughtered the cheap blind guy!  
  
Some other guy: AHAHA!!AHAHAHA----ewwww what did I step on?*looks at shoe*grossss...  
  
Bob:*falling spiritually to Heck* DA**IT ALL!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~Okay, I'll tell you~~~~~~~~~~Wait~~~~~~~~Yep.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harusame: *walks up to Hko* My, Hiko what big shoes you got..  
  
Hiko: I DO NOT!  
  
Harusame: And what big Muscles you have!  
  
Hiko: GRRR all the BETTER to crush you with!!  
  
Harusame: ehehe..MY!And what a BIG cape you have!  
  
Hiko: I-huh?WHy thankyou, all the BETTER to do Amakakeru Ryu no Hiromeki on you with!  
  
Harusame: And what big EGO you have!  
  
Hiko: Tha-uh-HUH?!GRRR!THAT'S IT!I'M GONNA CRUSH---you?  
  
Haursame:*runs Shukuchi in circles* You can't crush me if you can't see me!  
  
Hiko: GRRRR!!YES I CAN!I AM SEIJIROU HIKO THE 13TH!!!YOU CANNOT CONFUSE ME!!  
  
Harusame: I seem to be.  
  
Hiko: WHY DOES EVERYONE PICK ON ME!!I JUST WANT SAKE!!  
  
Harusame: Oh*stops running* well, umm, we can't afford it anymore than you can.And besides, Kidnapping my *~friends~* is not worth Sake.  
  
Hiko: Oh?Well, too bad.  
  
Harusame: I don't think the lord of Sake would appreciate you sinking to levels of kidnapping for Sake.  
  
Hiko: *thinks about it for a moment*  
  
A Moment: Quit wasting my time!  
  
Hiko: Strange, And*hears 'a Moment* IT'S WRONG TO DISOBEY THE LORD OF SAKE!!!FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is gonna be one long Chapter, but anyone remember Bruiser?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brusier:*now has Wife and Kids*  
  
Brusier's Kids: Tell us again how you escaped Heck daddy!  
  
Brusier: Okay, it was Christmas right? And my moronic owner gave me a magnifying glass, so, he held it over me to show me....  
  
Brusier's Kids: Yeah?  
  
Brusier: And alluva sudden--MY LEG CAUGHT ON FIRE!I was screaming and screaming but he couldn't hear me, and when he finally looked at me, I was DEAD!!  
  
Brusier's Kids: AHHHH!!!  
  
Brusier: And I woke up right where I died in the first place!It was cool, and from then on you know the rest!  
  
Brusier's Kids: That was sooooo cool!!!You're owner was a Moron wasn't he?  
  
Brusier: Sure WAS!!AHAHA!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~He had a happier ending didn't he?~~~~~~~~~~~Maybe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiko: FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harusame: Hey, calm down!!  
  
Hiko: I will release your *~friends~*, for you have showed me the light.  
  
Harusame: YAY!  
  
Hiko: *releases Friends* *atually he tells them to standup and be free*STAND UP AND BE FREEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
All who were "captured": *stand up* YAY WE ARE FREEEEEEEEE!!Thank HIKO!  
  
Harusame:*anime sweatdrop*You thank the guy who kidnapped you, but NO one thanks me?  
  
All who were captured: Oh yeah huh?YAY!THANK YOU HARUSAME!!  
  
Harusame:*sniff* Your welcome guys!^_^Let's go Home!!To celebrate!  
  
Kamatari:*grabs scythe from rock it was leaning on*SURE!  
  
Harusame:*twitch*You won't need that at my house....  
  
Kamtari: Oh, well I'll take it anyways.  
  
Hiko:Can I come?  
  
Harusame:*bangs head against tree*Why noooot?  
  
Sammy-san: And me?  
  
Harusame:*brightens* BUT OF COURSE!!^_^  
  
All:*go to Harusame's house for celebrating*YAY!  
  
Kamatari:*swings scthe, breaking trees*Oh HOW I LOVE CELEBRATIONS!  
  
Gessho: That does not sound like you...  
  
Kamatari: I know, But I'm happy to finally be free, so I'm gonna act wierd!!  
  
Gessho: OKAY!^^  
  
Harusame: Hey!Where's Sonomi?  
  
Sonomi: Behind you Baka.  
  
Harusame: Oh, okay..  
  
Gessho:*way ahead*C'MON!TO CELEBRATE!!YAY!  
  
Kamatari:*sigh*A happy ending it is then...  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, Happy ending--FOR NOW!^_^(Actually, to tell the truth, I have NO IDEA how to end this, and You all seem to like, So do I^_^, So...I WONT!!^_^)Okay then!See you in Chapter Seventeen(when I get it up) and Click the little button that says "Go" and Review!^_^You have something to say, SAY IT!^_^Oh, and BTW, I know I make a little fun of Hiko, I can't help it, Gomen, but 'Sake-Hound'? I mean, it's too funny to pass up, I hope you think so too!^_^I'm sorry I had to put him down, SORRY SAKE LORD!!!*bows*AND HIKO-LIKERS!*bows*Here, for bearing with my sick and cruel Humor, have a Hiko Plushie!*tosses Hiko Plushie* And those of you who don't care, you get one too!^_^It comes complete with Sake-drinking Action!! 


	17. Sake on the Calendar means WHAT?

Chapter Seventeen: Suprise?  
  
Author's Note: Hope you all liked your Hiko plushies w/Sake-drinking Action!!And for those of you that might have caught the fact that Saitou killed Usui so he couldn't be a Seeing-Heart Psycic(Sp)..um I realized that a little too late BUT I FIXED IT!! ^_^Anyways, uhhh, Happy Holidays?Oh!I know!!Since I made Hiko all Sake-freaky, I'm gonna reward him in the nicest way I can!By giving him his own TWO Chapters!!And....uhh....Fujihiko ate my Skittles..  
  
Fujihiko: Yummy.  
  
*twitch* So yeah!Go read!And when you're done, REVIEW PLEASE!^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~So we were at the celebration right?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NO it was Harusame's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~The celebration ended~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harusame: *looks at calendar*Hey guys LOOK!!There's a picture of a Sake bottle on today!!  
  
Sonomi: What?  
  
Soujiro: Really?Lemme see!!  
  
Sonomi: Yep. I wonder why that's there.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Hiko's mountain~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiko: *sings*Happy Birthday to me...Happy Birthday to me...*sniff*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Harusame's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soujiro: ESP!!THANKYOU!!  
  
Harusame: Ara?  
  
Soujiro: I know why there's a Sake bottle on today!!  
  
Sonomi: Why?  
  
Soujiro: Esp says....IT'S HIKO'S BIRTHDAY!!!  
  
Harusame and Sonomi: Hiko's Birthday?  
  
Soujiro:*smile*Yeah!!  
  
Harusame: OH...so?  
  
Soujiro: "So"?"SO"?What do you mean "so"?  
  
Harusame: Didn't he kidnap you?  
  
Soujiro: Yeah, but it's his BIRTHDAY for crying out loud...  
  
Sonomi: Sure.  
  
Soujiro: You guys!  
  
Sonomi and Harusame: Girls.  
  
Soujiro: Oh well, I think we should go give him a present.  
  
Sonomi: Why?  
  
Soujiro: *sigh*You two never listen to me...you didn't wanna go ice- fishing, you wanna eat fish, you don't wanna celebrate Hiko's birthday....so..so Uninterested in everything!  
  
Harusame: Never mind.  
  
Soujiro: Hm?  
  
Harusame: Let's just go and get it over with..  
  
Soujiro: Really?!?YAY!THANK YOU HARUSAME!!!^_^You are a good *~friend~*!!  
  
Sonomi: I HAVE AN IDEA!!Let's go there--  
  
Soujiro: REALLY!?!YOU TOO!?!?THANK YOU!!!*~FRIENDS~*!!!  
  
Sonomi: As I was saying...  
  
Soujiro: Sorry.  
  
Sonomi: QUIT INTERRUPTING!!  
  
Soujiro: Okay....  
  
Sonomi: Let's go there...TO GIVE HIM SAKE!!  
  
Harusame: Okay.....  
  
Soujiro: YAY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~At the Shopping place~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soujiro: How about this one?  
  
Sonomi: Aren't Sakes all the same?  
  
Harusame:*runs over* HEY!LOOKWHATIFOUNDIT'SIMPORTED!!!!!  
  
Sonomi: Calm down!!!!  
  
Soujiro: Imported Sake?But, Sake is native to here, Japan.  
  
Harusame: Well, it's LIKE Sake. It's called..wine!  
  
Sonomi;: Wine?Interesting...  
  
Soujiro: Works for me!!Let's plan a suprise party!!!!  
  
Harusame: That idea came outta nowhere.OKAY!  
  
Sonomi: We need guests.  
  
Harusame: LET'S INVITE THE KENSHIN-GUMI!!!!!!^_^  
  
Soujiro: Okay!!  
  
Sonomi: TO THE HOUSE!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~At the House~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soujiro: Harusame, how do you spell Hiko-sama's last name?  
  
Harusame: Oh Gosh...Soujiro..It's S-E-I-J-I-R-OH LORDY!!!!SONOMI!!WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!?!?!  
  
Soujiro: I didn't get the last letter.  
  
Sonomi: IT-IS-A-BOX-OF-SAKE!!!  
  
Harusame:*calms down* WHY do you have a box of Sake..How much money did you spend?  
  
Sonomi: Fifty yen, it's not ALOT of Sake, I just got a big box!^_^  
  
Harusame: But we already bought him "wine"...  
  
Sonomi: "Well, how are we supposed to get him outta his house?" I thought, "tell him his Baka-deshi needs help?" Soooooo I bought this Sake to pour in a line out of his house, Hiko will track the Sake down, and we can get ready. Brilliant ne?  
  
Soujiro: I don't get it..That's perfect!  
  
Harusame: Okay!!  
  
Sonomi: I AM SMART!!!!^_^OH yeah!!  
  
~~~~~~Meanwhile in Heck~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~Didn't you miss hearing that?~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shishio: USUI!!!  
  
Usui: Yes--  
  
Shishio: Yes WHAT?!!  
  
Usui: Yes SIR.  
  
Shishio: Come here and mop up some blood.  
  
Usui: Why don't you just eat it?With a side of SHOULDER?  
  
Shishio: How did you-- Is that MUTINY I sense?  
  
Usui: No.  
  
Shishio: No WHAT!!?  
  
Usui: No SIR.  
  
Shishio: THEN MOP IT UP LACKEY!!!  
  
Usui: ALL RIGHT!  
  
Shishio: ALL RIGHT WHAT?!?!  
  
Usui: ALL RIGHT SIR!!!!  
  
Shishio: DON'T GIVE ME SASS MAN!!!  
  
Usui: YOU WANT SASS?!?HERE'S YOUR SASS!!!!*tackles Shishio*  
  
Shishio: GRARR!!*bites Usui*YOU TASTE LIKE CRAP BLIND MAN!!  
  
Usui: OWIE!!  
  
Yumi: SHISHIO!!Stop Picking on him!!  
  
Shishio: But he's BACKSASSING ME!!  
  
Yumi: I don't care who did what just shutup!!YOU HEAR ME?!?  
  
Shishio: Yes.  
  
Yumi: Yes WHAT?!  
  
Shishio: Yes Ma'am.  
  
Yumi: Now say sorry.  
  
Shishio: Why?  
  
Yumi: SAY IT!!  
  
Shishio: Sorry.  
  
Usui: *tch*Momma's boy.  
  
Shishio: She's my WIFE No-eyes!!  
  
Usui: YEAH!?WELL-----NO-SKIN!!  
  
Shishio: SHUTUP!!  
  
Usui: Why?What're you gonna do?Poke my eyes out?  
  
Shishio: I ALREADY DID THAT!!  
  
Usui: Well then, I don't have to shutup.  
  
Shishio: I HATE YOU!!  
  
Usui: Yeah?Well..I already hated you!  
  
Shishio: GO TO HECK!  
  
Usui: I AM IN HECK!!  
  
Shishio: I'LL KILL YOU!!!!  
  
Usui: SAITOU KILLED ME!!  
  
Shishio:THEN WHY WERE YOU IN EARTH THE OTHER DAY!?!?!  
  
Usui: A PEGASUS ATE ME WHEN I GOT HERE!!AND THEN THE OVERLORD ATE HIM!!!STUPID!!  
  
Shishio: Wait--You mean you got killed in Earth--TWICE!!?!?  
  
Usui: SO?!  
  
Shishio: YOU MUST REALLY SUCK!!!AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Usui: Sh-SHUTUP!!  
  
Shishio: YOU LOSER!!!  
  
Usui: I'M TELLING YUMI!!!  
  
Shishio: NO!NOOO!!COME BACK!!I'LL EAT THE BLOOD!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~`Shishio's not a very good overlord is he?~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~Anyways, outside HIko's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soujiro: Okay, Sonomi, you have the Sake?  
  
Sonomi: YUP!  
  
Harusame: Okay, we'll decorate the house and you pour the Sake in a trail, leading around the whole mountain. K?  
  
Sonomi: K!And the invites were sent soooo they should be here at 3:00!!  
  
Soujiro: Great!Now, behind those bushes!!When I give the signal, Sonomi, run away with the Sake OK?  
  
Sonomi: YUP!  
  
Soujiro: Ready-----GO!!  
  
Sonomi: *Shukuchis off*  
  
Sake:*pours down*  
  
Harusame: Okay then, *throws a stick at Hiko's door*  
  
Hiko: *opens door* Hmmmm..*GASP* SAKE IS SPILLED!!I will FOLLOW TO THE END AND CRUSH THE BONES OF THE SPILLER!!*sniffs Sake trail* THIS WAY!!!*runs off*  
  
Soujiro: Now our chance!!Harusame c'mon!!  
  
Harusame: Maybe you could carry some of this crap huh?  
  
Soujiro:There's no time *~friend~*!!!INWARD!!!*runs in*  
  
Harusame: OKay*drags box*Wait--for---me.  
  
~~~~~~~~Kamiya Dojo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Yes Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: I think you should see this....  
  
Kenshin: Oh? ORO!!!!!IT'S SENSEI'S BIRTHDAY TODAY?!?!?!WE NEED A PRESENT!!!  
  
Sano: Itsn't that the guy that picks on you?  
  
Yahiko: Isn't that the guy who has part of my name?  
  
Kenshin:*frantic*ORO?YES!!!QUICKLY!!HIS WRAH BOOMS WITH EVERY MOMENT WE WASTE!!TO KYOTO!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Soujiro, Harusame, and Hiko's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harusame: ITAI!!  
  
Soujiro: What?  
  
Harusame: This place reaks with Sake!  
  
Soujiro: I know.Just sweep it out.  
  
Harusame: K..*gags*Is that glass?  
  
Soujiro: Sake Glass!^_^Now hurry with those decorations!  
  
~~~~~~~~~Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, and a train~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano: How can this be powered with STEAM!?!?  
  
Kaoru: You STILL haven't got over that?!!  
  
Sano: NO!  
  
Kaoru: Well GET OVER IT!!  
  
Kenshin: WAITRESS-DONO!!  
  
Waitress-dono: Yes sir?  
  
Kenshin: Can I have one of those little bags of peanuts?  
  
Waitress-dono: Yes Sir.  
  
Kenshin: Is that all you say?  
  
Waitress-dono: No sir.  
  
Kenshin: Okay.  
  
Waitress-dono: *leaves*  
  
Sano: HEY LADY!!WAIT!!  
  
Waitress-dono: Yes sir?  
  
Sano: Do all your sentances end in "sir"?  
  
Waitress-dono: Maybe sir.  
  
Sano: Oh, okay.  
  
Yahiko: I'm hungry.  
  
Kaoru: Well you should've eaten my food then huh?  
  
Yahiko: Not really..hey LADY!!  
  
Waitress-dono: Yes sir?  
  
Yahiko: Wait--did you just call me "sir"?  
  
Waitress-dono: Yes sir.  
  
Yahiko: AWESOME!!NO "CHAN"!!!  
  
Waitress-dono: What did you want sir?  
  
Yahiko: I WANNA STEAK!!  
  
Sano: HAHA!!YOU!!EAT A STEAK!!!LADY!!HE CAN'T EAT NO STEAK!!HAHA!!GET 'IM A KID'S MEAL!!!  
  
Waitress-dono: Kid's meal on the way sir!  
  
Yahiko: Crap you Sano...  
  
Sano: HAVE RESPECT FOR YOUR ELDERS!!  
  
Yahiko: FINE!CRAP YOU OLD FART!!!  
  
Sano: HEY!!  
  
Kenshin: Now now you two!!-_-'  
  
Kaoru: *sigh*Only fifteen more minutes....  
  
Author's Note: Well, actually, a couple more days..or hours...I HAVE NO IDEA!!But thank Kami-sama I got htis up before Christmas!!AND GUESS WHAT?!?!TODAY I GOT TO BAKE CHRISTMAS COOKIES!!!AND I MADE A KENSHIN ONE!!!^_^For reals!!!^_^I ran out of red so he has a blue gi!!It's so cool and I don't wanna eat it!BUT--It smells soooo sugary!!Anyways, don't expect a new chapter up soon K?I'M SOOOOO SORRY THIS ONE TOOK SOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG!!BUT!Next time!Hiko's BIRTHDAY!! ANYWAYS!!MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA-SAN!!!^_^NOW REVIEW AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO GIVE ME A CHRISTMAS PRESENT!!!HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! 


	18. Hiko's party and the Sake Ghosts from be

Chapter Eighteen: The other half of what I started.  
  
Author's Note: HHHIIIII!!!!^_^Okay, IKIMASHO!!!HAPPY HOLIDAYS TOO!!  
  
~~That has gotta be the shortest Author's Note I EVER wrote~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~Shop-placethingy~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiko: HAVE YOU SEEN SAKE!!!!  
  
Whoever he Asked: N-no!!  
  
Hiko:*eyeballs him* ARE YOU SUUUUUUUUUREEEEEEE???  
  
WHA: Y-YES!!J-JUST TAKE MY MONEY AND LEAVE ME!!AHHH!!*throws money, runs away crying*  
  
Hiko: *picks up money*Cool, HEY!SELLER-GUY!!GET ME A SAKE!!---- Thanks*continues hunt*  
  
~~~~~That was pointless huh?~~~~~~~Let's call it a filler scene!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~On the train~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahiko: WHAT KINDA KID'S MEAL IS THIS?!?!?!?  
  
Sano: It's a TRAIN kid's meal...  
  
Yahiko: *tastes it* BLECH!!!*gags* WINDOW!!!  
  
Kenshin: *shields eyes* How unpleasant.  
  
Sano: GROSS!It can't be THAT BAD!!*tastes* OMG!!!OUTTA THE WAY!!!  
  
Kenshin: Oh no...  
  
Sano: *recovers* THIS TASTES LIKE KAORU-FOOD!!THAT'S BEEN ROTTING FOR SEVERAL WEEKS!!  
  
Kenshin: Really?Wow. Even I can't stand that!^_^''  
  
Kaoru: HEY!!  
  
Sano: Never mind that Jo-chan!! HEY LADY!!  
  
Waitress-dono: Yes sir?  
  
Sano: WHAT KINDA SH** YOU SERVING HERE!?!?!  
  
Waitress-dono: HEY SIR!!I DON'T MAKE IT!!I JUST SERVE IT!---SIR!!  
  
Sano: YEAH?  
  
Waitress-dono: YEAH!SIR!!  
  
Sano: Gosh....it sucks..  
  
Waitress-dono: TAKE IT UP WITH THE COOK!!!--------SIR!!  
  
Sano: YEAH?I think I WILL!COOOOOOOOOK!!!OH COOOOOOOK-YYYYY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cook: AYE Matey?  
  
Sano: A-are you---a PIRATE?!?!  
  
Cook: No Matey--I was raised by pirates, and then HUMILIATED THEM!!  
  
Sano: How?  
  
Cook: 'tis a sad tale matey...  
  
Train: *whistles*  
  
Cook: But that will wait for when ye come back...  
  
Kenshin-gumi: *leaves train*  
  
Cook: Hey, waitress lady  
  
Waitress-dono: Yes sir?  
  
Cook: The way I humiliated them, is by passing off as a true pirate, but overdoin' the lingo, and cooking really bad.  
  
Waitress-dono: Oh....okay sir.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~No one really needed that either~~~~~~~~~~ANOTHER FILLER SCENE!!~~~~~~~~  
  
Soujiro: DONE!  
  
Harusame: Finally!*sigh*You should've put up the banners----you're taller than me.  
  
Soujiro: Maybe....  
  
Sonomi: GUYS!!!HE FOUND US OUT!!!  
  
Soujiro: OH NO!!  
  
Harusame: RUN!!  
  
~~~~~~~~Outside the house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiko: Little kids---little kids---LET ME COME IN!  
  
Soujiro: We're not THAT little..  
  
Harusame: NO!  
  
Sonomi: Uhhh---no ones home.  
  
Hiko: Then who spoke before you?  
  
Sonomi: Uhhhhh OH!*spooky voice*O~o~O~O~Oo~hhhh Your house is inhabited by G~h~o~O~o~s~t~s~S~s.. ..........O~o~o~o~O~h~h~hhhh...  
  
Hiko: Really?  
  
Sonomi: Uhhh YES! *spooky voice* S~A~a~A~K~E~e G~h~o~O~o~s~t~s~s~s~s~s!  
  
Hiko: What's your name?  
  
Sonomi: S~o~o~n~o~o~m~i~i.........  
  
Hiko: Sonomi?That sound like the same name of someone who broke my Sake bottle!!AT YAHIKO'S PARTY!!  
  
Sonomi: NO IT'S NOT!!  
  
Hiko: YES IT IS!! LET ME IN!!  
  
Sonomi: I WANN LIVE!!  
  
Hiko: LET ME IN!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Back door~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soujiro: Hurry!!  
  
Kenshin-gumi: Okay!*sneak in*  
  
Harusame: Here...take these.  
  
Kenshin-gumi: OKAY!  
  
Harusame: Now, break 'em!  
  
Kenshin-gumi: O--why?  
  
Harusame: Cause.  
  
Kenshn-gumi: KAY! *breaks 'em*  
  
Sonomi: I CAN'T HOLD HIM OFF ANY LONGER!!  
  
Hiko: *hitting door*LET ME IN MY DA** HOUSE!!  
  
Sonomi: *opens door*  
  
Hiko:*falls to floor*  
  
Every-one: SUPRISE!!  
  
Hiko: o_O What are you all doing in my house?  
  
Every-one: It's your birthday so we threw a suprise party!!  
  
Hiko: Oh..okay!Thank you....now WHERE ARE MY PRESENTS!?!?!?!  
  
Kenshin: H-here Hiko-sensei....*hands present*  
  
Hiko: Hmmm...*opens present**GASP*THANK YOU BAKA-DESHI!!!SAKE!!JUST LIKE I WANTED!!!YES!!  
  
Kaoru: H-here sir.  
  
Sano: Tips from the waitress-lady Jo-chan?  
  
Kaoru: NO!*hands present to Hiko and punches Sano*  
  
Sano: OUCH!  
  
Hiko: YES!A SAKE CUP!!!JUST LIKE I OTHER-WANTED!!  
  
Yahiko: Here.*hands present*  
  
Hiko: WOW!THANKS SHORTY!!IT'S A SAKE-MAKING KIT!!!  
  
Harusame: Here--*hands present* It's from us three  
  
Hiko: Okay*opens* COOL! IMPORTED "WINE"!!!!!  
  
Soujiro: It's like Western Sake!  
  
Hiko: I KNOW!^_^THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!!!EXCEPT FOR THE ONE WHERE MY UNCLE GAVE ME MY FIRST TATSE OF SAKE!!!^_^Cool...  
  
Sonomi: You won't kill me for pouring good sake on the floor?  
  
Hiko: NO WAY!!THIS PAYS FOR YOUR UNHOLY DEBT A MILLION TIMES OVER!!!*guzzles down Sake* This tastes GREAT!Who gave me this one?  
  
Kenshin: I did.  
  
Hiko: Really? Well, you move one point up from Baka-Deshi-ness!  
  
Kenshin: SUGOI!How many more do I have to earn sensei?  
  
Hiko: *eyes Kenshin* About a billion more Baka-Deshi.  
  
Kenshin: Oh..Crap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~About a couple hours pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiko: No...YES..What?....Sake!!Why are you green Baka-Deshi?  
  
Kenshin: How much did you drink?  
  
Hiko: I dunno, but my presents are empty.Sake.  
  
Kaoru: Oh no.  
  
Yahiko: Yep.  
  
Sano: *suffering from Kaoru's hit**whimper*Am I bleeding?  
  
Kaoru: What happened to your selling-point toughness.  
  
Sano: I don't know.  
  
Kaoru:Oh.  
  
Harusame: I think we gotta go..  
  
Hiko: Why?Sake.  
  
Harusame: Be-cause...it's uhhhh time for us to plan next years party?  
  
Sonomi: NO!*spooky voice* B~E~C~A~U~S~E~E~E~E~E~e T~h~e S~A~a~A~K~e~e~E~e G~H~O~S~T~S Are R~E~S~T~L~E~S~S~S~S-----!  
  
Soujiro: Ummm....it's dark?  
  
Hiko: All valid reasons---Beat it.  
  
All three: Okay!*run off*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Harusame's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Harusame: I am NEVER letting you drag me into that again Sou!  
  
Soujiro: Aww c'mon!We made him sooooooooo happy!^_^  
  
Sonomi: We also made him drunk beyond belief.  
  
Soujiro: Yeah but..it wasn't that bad!^_^  
  
Sonomi: Until he went color-blind.  
  
Soujiro: True. But I'm running out of positive outlooks.  
  
Harusame: Maybe...It's good because we got to see the Kenshin-gumi?  
  
Soujiro: SURE!^_^  
  
Sonomi: Okay then, I'm going upstairs to stare at the sky.*goes upstairs to stare at said sky*  
  
Soujiro: OKAY!  
  
Harusame: Positive Soujiro?  
  
Soujiro: Of course!!I got to make somebody from inhumanley inraged to happily drunk!!  
  
Harusame: Sure....  
  
Soujiro: I'm gonna goe upstairs and do stuff!  
  
Harusame: K.  
  
Soujiro: Oyasumi Nasai!*goes upstairs to do said stuff*  
  
Harusame: Oyasumi Nasai!*goes upstairs and into room to do unsaid stuff*  
  
Author's Note: Okay then... uhhh Merry Christmas?This is your present okay?I can't belive I got this up so soon!Well, compared to my other chapters!!^_^''OH!And you get a nice little Kenshin plushie to go with your Hiko plushie!Kenshin plushie has Sakabatou slashing action!!THEY CAN COMUNICATE!!WATCH!! *places plushies in front of each other*  
  
Kenshin Plushie: Oro?  
  
Hiko Plushie: Shutup Baka-Deshi!  
  
Kenshin Plushie: Gomen Sensei...  
  
Hiko Plushie: Get me some Sake Baka-Deshi!!  
  
Kenshin: Why?  
  
Hiko plushie: AMAKAKERU RYU NO--  
  
Kenshin plushie: Y-YES SENSEI!!  
  
They have fifteen phrases each!^_^Visit my fake and nowhere-to-be-found website to see when other releases come out!!^_^Or you can wait for the next chapter!^_^Either way MERRY CHRISTMAS!! 


	19. Sweet Memories and Saitou's April fools!

Chater You-know-which-one: Ano...I remember....  
  
Author's Note: Bleh!Stomachache! Three BIG bowls of Pesole!!(Mexican soup- food-thing-very good) Okay then, Gomen for the delays, I'm lazy...-_-"...I MISSED KENSHIN YESTERDAY!!WAI!!!!*sob* Kenshin!!NAZE DESU KA KAMI- SAMA!?!?!WHY GOD!!?!?!*sobs* Ah then.. you wanted a chapter?OKAY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~What's in a name?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~Some aimless day, the kind where you sit around and think of stupid questions to ask God, which of course, he might not answer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soujiro: *thinks* HEY!There's nothing to talk about is there?!  
  
Harusame: -_-" No...  
  
Soujiro: LET'S MAKE UP SOMETHING!!  
  
Sonomi: Oh boy...  
  
Soujiro: No, ano-o-o....HEY!Remember when Harusame kicked Sano's knee?  
  
Harusame: Yep.^_^  
  
Sonomi: *perks up* AHAHA!And then he yelled!!  
  
Soujiro: Yeah...^_^  
  
Harusame: Let's think of funnier stuff!^_^  
  
Sonomi and Soujiro: OKAY!  
  
Soujiro: hmmm.. OH! Remember when Sonomi threw away Saitou's cigar?  
  
Harusame: *between laughs* AND-THEN-HE CHASED HER UP A TREE!WITH HIKO!!!  
  
Sonomi: Revenge----REVENGE!!  
  
Harusame: o.O...  
  
Soujiro: This is supposed to be funny!!  
  
Sonomi: OH YEAH? I'LL GIVE *YOU* FUNNY!!REMEMBER WHEN YOU CRIED 'CAUSE MISAO MADE FUN OF YOU!?!?  
  
Soujiro: Uhhhhh no?^_^"I'm not supposed to cry!  
  
Sonomi: YES YOU DO!!HAHA!FUNNY HUH?AND HARUSAME!  
  
Harusame: O.O No?  
  
Sonomi: YES!'MEMBER WHEN YOU GOT HIT ON THE HEAD WITH A FIRST-AID KIT?!?  
  
Harusame: -_-""Maa, maa, this is going to far....  
  
Sonomi: MAKE ME!  
  
Harusame: Make you what?  
  
Sonomi: MAKE ME STOP!!  
  
Harusame:*jumps to feet* ALRIGHT THEN!!  
  
Soujiro: Oh no....  
  
Sonomi: I'LL HURT YOU!!  
  
Soujiro: NOOOOOOO!!!*pushes Sonomi down* NO FIGHTING!!  
  
Sonomi: GRARR!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Some one's cranky huh?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Let's go to heck~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shishio: LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND MY UGLY MINIONS!!!  
  
Yumi:*twitch*  
  
Shishio: O.O AND BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND!!  
  
Yumi: *blush*  
  
Usui*peeling potatoes* What is it now no-skin?  
  
Shishio: IT'S A BOX!  
  
Houji: and?  
  
Shishio: FULL OF OUR OLD JUPPON-GATANA STUFF!!  
  
Yumi: OOOH!LEMME SEE!  
  
Shishio: Gather 'round my minions....  
  
All: *sit in a circle, with Shishio on a chair, the box on his lap*  
  
Shishio: *pulls out papers* He-hey!!Look!  
  
All: What?  
  
Shishio: It's our old christmas lists!!  
  
Yumi: I remember!!  
  
Shishio: Here^_^(o.Osmiling?) I'll read 'em!  
  
Here's Anji's!!  
  
"Dear Santa:  
  
All I want for Christmas is for my children to come back. Be it a dream, or real, I would like to see their faces...  
  
Your friend, brAnji"  
  
Yumi: *cries* IT'S SOOO SAAAAD!!  
  
Houji: *cries*I KNOOOOOOWW!!*sniff*  
  
Shishio: HEY!SHUTUP!I got more!!Here's Kamatari's!  
  
"Dear Santa:  
  
I think you are creepy but oh well..All I want for Christmas is for Yumi to die. I don't like her. She sucks. Please kill her so I won't have to look at her stupid green lipstick anymore. It remind me of grass, which would explain why I think she's a dumb cow. She's in my way of Shishio-sama. The end.  
  
From, br Kamatari "  
  
Shishio:*stares at letter* How odd.....  
  
Yumi: WHY I--COW?!?!GRARR!!!!IF I WEREN'T DEAD----!!!  
  
Houji: SHH!Here's mine next!  
  
Shishio: It says  
  
"Dear Santa,  
  
What I want for Christmas is a gun, a rifle to be exact, so I can kill Usui. He broke my fingernails. That hurt a lot.  
  
Your friend, brHouji"  
  
Usui: OMG! YOU WANTED TO KILL ME!?!?!?  
  
Houji: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO*runs*  
  
Shishio: SHUT THE HE** UP!!I'M TRYING TO READ HERE!!  
  
Yumi: Go on  
  
Shishio: K, here's Usui's  
  
"Dear Santa,  
  
All I want for Christmas this year are a pair of eyes..Mine got cut out. So can I have new pretty blue eyes?  
  
Signed, brUsui"  
  
Shishio: HAHA!YOU NEVER GOT EYES-DID YOU!?  
  
Usui: *sad* Nooo...  
  
Yumi: I wanna read!!  
  
Shishio: K, here*hands paper* *takes paper away* HA!NEVER MIND!  
  
Yumi: Just READ Chikuso!  
  
Shishio: Okay, this one's Chou's  
  
"Dear Santa,  
  
Please give me all the swords in the world. And some more hair-gel. I need that.  
  
Sincerely, brChou"  
  
Usui: Dumb loser...  
  
Yumi: Yep.  
  
Houji: I never liked him.  
  
Shishio: I don't think anyone did.  
  
Yumi: Read.  
  
Shishio: What?  
  
Yumi: READ!!  
  
Shishio: Yes ma'am...HEY! IT'S MINE!WOO-HOO!!  
  
^_^ IT READS  
  
"Dear Santa,  
  
All I want for Christmas is for you to knock off Battosai. Make it look like an accident. And if you DON'T knock him off, I'll knock you off.  
  
Sincerely, br Shishio"  
  
Shishio: Hey Yumi.. where's yours?  
  
Yumi: I didn't write one.  
  
Houji: *pathetically* You mean you don't believe in Santa Claus?  
  
Yumi: I think he's---"odd" And I don't want him to know where I live.  
  
Shishio: He knows where Everyone lives....  
  
Usui: BACK TO LETTERS!  
  
Houji: YEAH!  
  
Shishio: That it.  
  
Yumi: What?  
  
Shishio: That's all the letters there are..  
  
Yumi: What about that kid?  
  
Shishio: Who?  
  
Yumi: You know..Soujiro  
  
Shishio: Oh, him...I don't know...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Back in Earth~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soujiro: ESP! Che I'm glad I didn't give my letter to Shishio-san!!^_^  
  
Harusame: Letter?  
  
Soujiro: YUP!Letter to Santa!  
  
Harusame: Oh...  
  
Sonomi: I WANNA SEEEEE!!!  
  
Soujiro: I burned it...  
  
Sonomi: CRAP!HEY REMEMBER WHEN----  
  
Harusame: NO!!No more of that...you get very ummm--overactive....and hurtful....  
  
Sonomi: Fine....I'll be nicer..  
  
Harusame: K..shoot..  
  
Sonomi: ^_^Okay! Remember the carnival?  
  
Harusame: Oh YEAH! Yahiko went shin-crazy.  
  
Soujiro: And Sano got drunk on----cotton---candy......ODD HUH?!^_^  
  
Harusame: YUP!  
  
Sonomi: 'MEMBER THE CHUPACABRA-INCEDENT!?  
  
Harusame: Somehow, I feel you said that wrong..BUT YES!!  
  
Soujiro: HIKO WAS SO COOL!HE WAS A SAKE-HOUND!  
  
Harusame:^_^'member when Kamatari got kidnapped?  
  
Sonomi: And Hiko made me sit down!*angry face*  
  
Harusame: BUT I SAVED YOU ALL!^_^  
  
Sonomi: Don't get too egotisical...  
  
Harusame:*hmph* I KNOW!  
  
Soujiro: Hiko-san is in much of our lives...  
  
Sonomi: Yeah..the Birthday party, the Chupacabra thing, Yahiko's Birthday...  
  
Harusame: HE'S CRAPPING EVERYWHERE FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE!  
  
Soujiro: Yeah, but our lives are eventful huh?  
  
Harusame: Yeah...  
  
Saitou: *busts in* RUN! HE'S AFTER US ALL!  
  
Hiko:*far off* NONE OF YOU DRINK SAKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saitou: Hey--*points to Sonomi* You broke my ciggy a while ago DIDN'T YOU!  
  
Sonomi: o.O no...  
  
Saitou: YEAH!YEAH YOU DID!!THAT'S IT! I'm gonna band with Hiko AND HUNT YOU DOWN!!  
  
Sonomi: NOOOOO!!!  
  
Harusame: O.O"  
  
Soujiro: -_-"" Too eventful...  
  
Saitou: HIKO!HIKO THEY'RE RIGHT HERE!!  
  
Harusame: SHH!!TATTLETALE!!!  
  
Soujiro: He knows were here anyways..  
  
Harusame: Yeah..RUN!!  
  
All 'cept Saitou: *run out of house*  
  
Hiko: HA HA!!FOOLED YOU!  
  
Saitou: APRIL FOOLS!APRIL FOOLS!AHOU!!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Sonomi: YOU!--How can you laugh like that and not choke?  
  
Saitou: Special ability ahou...  
  
Harusame: It's not even April--ahou.  
  
Saitou: THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!-_-"  
  
Soujiro: YES IT IS!!^_^  
  
Saitou: FINE I QUIT!I'M GOING HOME!!  
  
Hiko: Sake...me too....sake......  
  
Author's Note: well... I hope you all enjoyed that...Yeah..^_^" Ummm..OH! These *just* came in!!HERE!*hands Shishio plushies*ENJOY MY KENSHIN OTAKUS!!!IT HAS SHOULDER-EATING ACTION THAT YOU'LL PROBABLY NEVER USE!!^_^  
  
All readers: *recieve plushies* Ummm..woo-hoo....*stare quizzically at Shishio plushies*  
  
Harusame: Comes with 10 different sayings!They all communicate! WATCH!*places all plushies in a circle*  
  
Shishio plushie: I'M GONNA TAKE OVER JAPAN!!  
  
Kenshin Plushie: Your actions *must* be stopped!  
  
Shishio plushie: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Hiko plushie: Go ahead Baka-deshi, kill 'im...  
  
Kenshin Plushie: But sensei, I do not kill de gozaru.  
  
Shishio Plushie: YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin plushie: *gulp*  
  
Hiko plushie: You *are* a Baka-deshi*sips sake* Mmmmmm...sake!  
  
Oh, and for the long delay, here a Kamatari plushie!!Comes with uhh..15 phrases, and is different from Sweet Chaos' because hers is special Chibi- Tenken-reviewed-your-story-edition. But anyways...IT HAS Scythe-wielding- action!  
  
Kamatari Plushie: ^_^  
  
Shishio plushie: Oh no..  
  
Kamatari Plushie: YOU DON'T LIKE ME!!!-_-"  
  
Kenshin plushie: It's okay! *someone* does!!In fact, your a pretty nice person de gozaru!(well, for a plushie)  
  
Kamatari plushie: WHEEE!  
  
Hiko plushie: this is so stupid...  
  
Kamatari plushie: *glare* YOU KIDNAPPED ME!!REVENGE!!  
  
Hiko plushie: O.O Amakakeru ryu no-  
  
Kamatari plushie:*wields-scthye* SHUTUP!!!  
  
Hiko Plushie: THE CROSS-DRESSER PLUSHIE IS GONNA KILL ME!!  
  
Kamatari plushie: *sings* I'm gonna cut off your head and bring it to Shishio as a pre-e-e-sent!!^_^  
  
Shishio: And so the great have fallen...  
  
Kenshin plushie: *sips tea* Not me..  
  
Shishio: We'll see about that...  
  
Man! Are you gonna have fun playing with all of these!!!Woo hoo!BE HAPPY!!^_^Okay then, see you in next chapter!!PLUSHIES!!R&R please!^_^See you in Chapter Nineteen!Almost twenty!!^_^Cool!An' that was probably the longest author's ending note *ever*!!!^_^ 


	20. Soba wa Saitousan ni kuwasuna! Don't le

Chapter Twenty? ok---ay!  
  
Author's Note: I'm getting slower an' slower at making these...It's like writer's blokc only mud..that slows me down...Ah the heck with it!!^^ Here's the chapter everyone's been Waiting for!! Have lotsa fun and this will be a two or three-chapter-plot!!!^_^ Can't wait huh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Usual place~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harusame: I dunno why, but for some reason,I wanna go outside.  
  
Sonomi: A CHANGE OF PLANS!! I LIKE IT!!  
  
Soujiro: *is asleep*..........  
  
Harusame: Soujiro*poke*Soujiro...  
  
Sonomi: Wake UP!  
  
Soujiro: *is Still asleep*  
  
Harusame: Oh well, let's leave him there...*hint*  
  
Sonomi: *recieves hint*Yeah..LET'S GO FISHING!!  
  
Soujiro: *awakens* NOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Sonomi: I KNEW IT!!  
  
Harusame: YOU LIVE!^^  
  
Soujiro: -_- That wasn't very nice..  
  
Sonomi: *points to self* Do *I* look like a nice person?  
  
Harusame: Maybe...  
  
Sonomi: That was a retorical question ahou..  
  
Saitou:*bursts into room* HOW *DARE* YOU USE MY WORD YOU CIGGY-KILLER!!!  
  
Sonomi: O.O Gomen?  
  
Saitou: YEAH! YOU BETTER BE SORRY!!! o.O ::ahem:: I'm bored..  
  
Sonomi: To come in here you must be..  
  
Saitou: STUFF IT!!  
  
Sonomi: O.o Yessir..  
  
Soujiro: ^^ Why are you bored?  
  
Saitou: *shrugs*I dunno but I've been like this for days..  
  
Soujiro: Have you tried doing something recreational?  
  
Saitou: *pfh* NO!  
  
Soujiro: Have you tried wandering aimlessly?  
  
Saitou: o.O*slowly* Mayyyyybe.  
  
Soujiro: Have you arested anyone lately?  
  
Saitou: *pfh* No! Chou keeps getting them all..  
  
Soujiro: Chou?  
  
Saitou: YEAH!HARI LIKE A BROOM! WEIRD RED KIMONO-THING WITH A FREAKY LONG SWORD! CLOSES ONE EYE! YOU KNOW! CHOU!!  
  
Soujiro: Yes I do sir!^^  
  
Sonomi: I HAVE A IDEA!!  
  
Saitou: WHAT?!?!TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL ME!!  
  
Sonomi: Have you tried beating him up 'cause he's stealing all your criminals?  
  
Saitou: No! What do I look like? A murderer??!  
  
Harusame: Actually...  
  
Saitou: RETORICAL QUESTION AHOU!!!  
  
Harusame: SHOOSH!! Why don't you just go an' beat up someone? It always un- bores Sonomi!!  
  
Saitou: Good idea.. who?  
  
Harusame: NOT ME!  
  
Soujiro: NOT ME!  
  
Sonomi: NOT ME!  
  
Harusame: How about Sano?  
  
Sonomi: No, Kenshin would not be happy..  
  
Soujiro: How about Kaoru?  
  
Harusame: No, Kenshin would come down royally on all of us for even considering it...  
  
Kenshin: *bursts in* IF YOU WISH TO TASTE THE GROUND FEEL FREE TO SAY THAT AGAIN!!!  
  
All: O.O NOOOOOOOO!! Wait---How'd you get here so fast?  
  
Kenshin: The power of love and concern for Kaoru-dono!  
  
All: -_- O---kay...  
  
Kenshin: *twitch* KAORU-DONO NEEDS MY HELP WITH LAUNDRY!!*runs off*  
  
Saitou: -_-" Never thought Battousai would be reduced to a maid...  
  
Harusame: Ahhh how the mighty have fallen..  
  
Sonomi: I WILL NOT FALL!!  
  
Soujiro: NEVER!!  
  
Saitou: *twitch* TOKIO NEEDS ME!!*runs off*  
  
Harusame: Ahh..how the Revolutionary fighters have fallen...  
  
Soujiro and Sonomi: Indeed...  
  
Harusame: Guess he's not bored anymore..  
  
Saitou: *comes back* GUESS AGAIN!!!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Soujiro: What got you back here so soon?  
  
Saitou: THE POWER OF CIGGY-REVENGE!!  
  
Sonomi: WHY KAMI-SAMA!!EVERYONE REMEMBERS *ONE* THING I DID!!!*cries*  
  
Saitou: *smirk* Now where were we?  
  
Harusame: We were deciding who you should beat up but none of us volunteered..  
  
Saitou: KEEP MAKING SUGGESTIONS!!  
  
Sonomi: Usui?  
  
Saitou:*calmly eating Soba* Dead  
  
Harusame: Houji?  
  
Saitou: *still eating Soba*Dead  
  
Sonomi: Shishio?  
  
Saitou: *STILL still eating Soba* Dead  
  
Soujiro: Yumi?  
  
Saitou: *chokes, then jumps up*THEY'RE ALL DEAD GOD****IT!!  
  
Harusame: Okay then...how about Yahiko?  
  
Saitou: YOU ASK ME TO KILL CHILDREN!?!?  
  
Harusame: O.O" Just kidding!!  
  
Saitou: I have IT!!  
  
Soujiro: Have what?  
  
Saitou: I'll go pick on Hiko!^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere in the woods~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiko: SOMEONE CHALLENGES ME!!!!!!  
  
Saitou: *bursts in* I DO!  
  
Hiko: *twitch* You loser...  
  
Saitou: *double twitch* HERMIT MAN!  
  
Hiko: AMAKAKERU RYU NO--  
  
Saitou: NEVERMIND!!  
  
Hiko: *hmph* That's what I thought..  
  
Saitou: I wanna fight somebody...  
  
Hiko: Fight my baka-deshi...he always needs a good wooping..*evil smile*  
  
Saitou: No, last time, we almost died...  
  
Hiko: O.o BOTH OF YOU?!  
  
Saitou: Yes  
  
Hiko: Aww..I laugh at you..Sake?*offers Sake*  
  
Saitou: No thank you...I have trouble with Sake..  
  
Hiko: *jumps up* TROUBLE WITH---WHAT THE **** THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!  
  
Saitou: O.O *runs*  
  
Hiko: YOU REFUSE SAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!*chases*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in Harusame's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harusame: ^^ Today gives me a good feeling!  
  
Sonomi: *raises eyebrow* That's nice...or whatever..  
  
Saitou: *burst in*  
  
Harusame: O.O" Good feelings gone...  
  
Soujiro: DON'T YOU PEOPLE EVER KNOCK!?!?  
  
Saitou: SHUTUP! THE CRAZY HERMIT'S OUT TO GET ME!!  
  
Harusame: O.o Crazy hermit? That's a new one!  
  
Sonomi: *writes in book* 'crazy hermit' GOT IT!  
  
Soujiro: You catalog all the wierd names here?  
  
Sonomi: DUH! ^_^  
  
Saitou: *waves arms frantically* SHUT UP! I HAVE A PROBLEM!!  
  
Sonomi: Obviously....  
  
Harusame: Now now...calmness TELL US!  
  
Saitou: HELLO?!? HAVE YOU BEEN LITSENING!?!?THE CRAZY HERMIT'S GONNA GET ME!!  
  
Soujiro: Why?  
  
Saitou: I refused Sake...  
  
Harusame: *gasp* NEVER DECLINE SAKE IN FRONT OF HIKO!  
  
Saitou: I know now but...O.o he comes for me..  
  
Harusame: Oh? HERE!*hands Sake*  
  
Saitou: *whining*BUT I DON'T LIKE IT!!  
  
Harusame: When he comes in just drink it!!He'll forgive and go!  
  
Saitou: *looks at Sake with a disgusted face* NO WAY!  
  
Harusame: DRINK IT!  
  
Saitou: NO!  
  
Harusame: YES!  
  
Saitou: NO!  
  
Harusame: YES!  
  
Saitou: NO!  
  
Harusame: YES!  
  
*Hiko bursts in*  
  
Saitou: O.O" *chugs Sake*  
  
Hiko: YOU ARE HEALED!!^_^ My work is done..*walks off*  
  
Saitou: *looks ill* I'm gonna feel this tommorrow..  
  
Harusame: YEAH! IT WORKED!! Wait--You don't look so good--- GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!!!!!  
  
Saitou: O.o I need my Soba..*runs*  
  
Harusame: AND STAY OUT!!YOU----SOBA HOUND!!  
  
Sonomi: *writes in book*  
  
Soujiro: Soba hound?  
  
Harusame: Yeah! He ate all my SOBA!!  
  
Soba: *is gone*  
  
Soujiro: Oh..when did he eat all that?  
  
Harusame: When we were giving him suggestions of who to beat up...  
  
Soujiro: Oh..  
  
Harusame: Wait..AH CRAP! NOW WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING AGAIN!!  
  
Sonomi: What do you mean "we"? It's your house..  
  
Harusame: YOU EARN YOUR LIVING HERE!!  
  
Sonomi: Or what? You're gonna throw us out?  
  
Harusame: *twitch* FINE! But please come!! I hate going alone..it sucks and I don't know where anything is..  
  
Sonomi: Oh come on..the worst that could happen is you gettin lost...  
  
Soujiro: It's simple Harusame, go out, buy more Soba, and walk back!  
  
Harusame: *sits down and buries face in hands* BUT I'M GONNA GET LOST!! IT'S DARK!!  
  
Sonomi: Take your sword..  
  
Harusame: I'LL GET ARRESTED!!  
  
Sonomi: Like they can catch you...  
  
Harusame: BUT THEY--THEY'LL SEE ME AGAIN!! I CAN NEVER GO OUT AGAIN!!  
  
Sonomi: JUST GO!!  
  
Harusame: *sniff* FINE!YOU--LAZY PERSON!!  
  
Sonomi: What!?! What about Soujiro?  
  
Soujiro: *yawn* I--uhh--I HAVE TO GO SLEEP!^^"  
  
Sonomi: *tch* fine....Harusame just go..  
  
Harusame: *turns to leave*.....*turns back* How do you unlock the door?  
  
Sonomi: YOU'VE BEEN LIVING IN THIS HOUSE AND DON'T KNOW HOW TO LOCK THE DOOR?!?  
  
Harusame: I just barred it up at night, you noticed how everyone bursted in...  
  
Sonomi: *slaps forehead* YOU-OMG!! Use the key..turn it to the left..open..turn around..lock again...go..come back...repeat process..  
  
Harusame: Yes ma'am...*leaves*  
  
Author's Note: You know, I REALLY didn't know how to lock/unlock doors till three months ago, I couldn't even open a corndog box, I don't know how to cook, I burn pancakes..I'm not a house-person-all I do is clean to make my mommy happy..^^" BUT ANYWAYS!! What horrors and mishaps await Harusame....why is Sonomi catalogging nicknames? I dunno I just improvise...but I DID learn a startling truth----YOU GOT NEW PLUSHIES!! And I was almost named 'Peter Joseph' until a week before I was born but never mind THAT YOU NEED PLUSHIES!! *tosses plushie to each of you* This one is a SANO PLUSHIE!! *tosses other plushie to each of you*And this one is--A KAORU PLUSHIE!! I dunno why..And this one is a secret plushie!*tosses white box to each of you*  
  
Sano plushie: I HAVE GAMBLING ACTION!!*throws dice* SEE?!*loses* Crap..  
  
Kaoru plushie: I HAVE POISON FOOD MAKING ACTION!! *makes food*  
  
Kenshin plushie: *eats food* this is--*feels ill*  
  
Kaoru plushie: SEE?!*looks at Kenshin* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Sano plushie: TOO BAD WE DON'T HAVE A MEGUMI PLUSHIE HUH?!?!^_^  
  
Megumi plushie: *is newly-released, jumping out of white box* I HAVE PEOPLE- SAVING ACTION!!*saves Kenshin* SEE?!?!  
  
O.o They all have fifteen phrases each..Except for Kenshin plushie, which has 20..he was an earlier release so..yeah..HAVE FUN!!^_^ I'm sorry I take so long...I trip over many writer's block plus, since I built my computer-- it's retarded and freezes...stupid computer, but I still love it!^^ Fujihiko went on a vacation to Mt. Fuji-san..so he'll be back someday..Yeah..BYE! 


	21. Harusame and theonewhoshallbecalledSaito

Chapter Anou--I forgot...  
  
Author's Note: I AM SOOO SORRY! I Kept you all waiting huh? *the shame* I know how long it's been and you have every right to be cross with me, hai, even I'M cross with me...It's just I've either been busy, too tired, or out of ideas...I know, I know, excuses excuses...*sigh* And stuff I used to own disappeared, like my Neopets account. I've just been too preoccupied... So as an apology, I'll be making chapters as fast as I can...but so far I only have this one. Yeah. Sorry again. I really don't have the energy to do this chapter, but I'll force myself..for all of you! If it sounds bad..I know...and if it's too short..I know that too -_-"  
  
*Market-thingy..gosh I hope I remember how I did this!*  
  
Harusame: .....*sigh* What to buy..oh right! Soba....It feel so long since I've been home...I'm homesick..  
  
Market-shop-owning guy: You gonna buy that or stare at it aimlessly?  
  
Harusame: Anou--I'll buy the Soba please...  
  
Market-shop-owning guy: No, I mean the umbrella...it look slike it's gonna rain..  
  
Harusame: O.o Okay...*buys umbrella* Now I need that Soba..  
  
Market-shop-owning-guy: Oh..you don't want THAT Soba...you want Ramen...  
  
Harusame: Why?  
  
Market-shop-owning-guy: 'Cause I have orders to save that Soba for someone.  
  
Harusame: You means like 'reserved'?  
  
Market-shop-owning-guy: Yeah..he wants it all for himself.  
  
Haursame: BUT I *NEED* IT!  
  
Market-shop-owning-guy: Too bad.  
  
Harusame: WELL--WHO *SAVES* SOBA!!?!  
  
Market-forget it-guy: I dunno, it's this guy...he looks evil, and has long spidery bangs. He paid for it in Advance.  
  
Harusame: *gasp*.....Curse you Saitou..  
  
Market Guy: THAT'S HIM! You know him? You come to pick it up for him?  
  
Harusame's inner voice: NO! Don't even think about it Harusame!  
  
Harusame:...Uhh..YES! Yes I have!  
  
Harusame's inner voice: YOU IDIOT!  
  
Harusame: Thank you Shop-guy!*takes Soba* ....*walks away*YAY! I NOW HAVE SOBA! MY QUEST HAS ENDED! *smiles while people stare at her*  
  
Market-shop-owning-guy: *shakes head*Man..what a weird kid..  
  
Saitou: *comes* I'VE COME FOR MY SOBA!  
  
Shop-guy: Too late, somebody picked it up for you...a girl, she was kinda short, brown hair...  
  
Saitou: ....What?  
  
Shop-guy: This girl came to pick it up for you. She looked like...um...  
  
Saitou: *grabs man by shirt collar* NO ONE TOUCHES MY SOBA!! WHO!!!WHO DID YOU GIVE IT TO!?!?  
  
Shop-guy: *nervous* L-listen now..I don't want any trouble okay?  
  
Saitou: GATOTS-  
  
Shop-guy: HEY!!HELP! SOMEBODY! I'M GONNA DIE!!  
  
Bystanders: O.o *gasp*  
  
Saitou: o.O I'll come for YOU later..*runs away*  
  
*~Later..........~*  
  
Saitou: *grabs man again* WHO IS SHE?!?!  
  
Shop-guy: I DON'T KNOW! SHE HAD SHORT HAIR, WITH LONG STRANDS IN FRONT! OH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!SHE KNEW YOUR NAME!  
  
Saitou:....*drops man* .....*glare* That is sufficient market-man..*stalks away*  
  
*Harusame's House*  
  
Soujiro: OH NO! ESP-SAMA! That can't be!  
  
Harusame: O.o What?  
  
Sonomi: .......*sigh*  
  
Soujiro: My esp said that you are in DANGER Harusame!  
  
Harusame: OH NO!....From what?  
  
Soujiro: The one-who-shall-be-called-SAITOU!  
  
Harusame: *whimper* W-why?  
  
Sonomi: You took his reserved Soba 'member?  
  
*flashback* Harusame: SOBA! COME! *AID* ME IN MY QUEST FOR NUTRITION!*puts Soba into bowl and happily stuff it in mouth*  
  
Sonomi: You know, that just *might* be unhealthy... *End*  
  
Harusame: ....Oh yeah!...Man...that was good Soba!  
  
Soujiro and Sonomi: NOOOOOOO!! YOU FOOL! YOU HAVE ENDAGERED US ALL!  
  
Harusame: O.O...Um..*cry, sniff*  
  
Soujiro: GAH!..Anou----Gomen Nasai....It just...*waves hands in the air* Came out!  
  
Sonomi: Wow..I haven't yelled like that in a long time!Wait..yeah I have! Oh right....Sorry  
  
Harusame: ..*sniff* ...A policeman wants to kill me and my only two best friends hate me...  
  
Soujiro: NOIDON'T!!! NO I DON'T!!  
  
Sonomi: I SAID SORRY!GEEZ!!(That right there...yeah...that's my sister ^^")  
  
Harusame: So you'll help me then?  
  
Sonomi: Sure.  
  
Soujiro: Hai.  
  
Harusame: OKAY!THANK YOU!  
  
Sonomi: So..when's he coming?  
  
Soujiro:....*shrug*  
  
Author's Note: I told you it would be short. But at least I have a chapter! Um..to agree wiht Soujiro, I don't know when either.. next chapter, I just don't know how to enter him..Ah well, THIS won't take an eternity to write I hope. With STAR tests this week I have no homework so hopefully! And, Thank you, my dear friend who has gotten me #16! It reminded me of how much I love this series. AND! I know some of you might hate me or have forgotten but in this task we must unite! CARTOON NETWORK! HOWEVER UNDESERVING, HAS TAKEN KENSHIN OFF! SEND MANY COMPLAINTS! HELP ME WIN THIS FIGHT! GO TO THE CARTOON NETWORK PLACE AND TO THE HELP, WHICH WILL LEAD YOU TO THE COMMENT SECTION! AND COMPLAIN! I SENT AT LEAST EIGHT! HERE! *throws out random Kenshin-character plushies holding signs that say "Doom on Cartoon Network! Save Kenshin!Send your complaints today!"* 


	22. Only a slap on the hand?

Chapter 21: Here comes Saitou.  
  
Author's Note: I think--yeah---I'm still feeling bad. Of course, I haven't gotten any input from all of you yet becuase as I am writing this, it has only been two minutes since I last updated the chapters! Eh, yeah...I think that if I were to chose, I'd endure one more week of STAR testing if only to write more chpaters to fill my apology. Yes well I should stop now and start the story...so, here it goes-  
  
Where-ever in Kenshin's name Saitou is  
  
Saitou: Now then...where was the house again?  
  
Where-ever in Kenshin's name the house is  
  
Harusame: ties rope THAT SHOULD BE THE LAST ONE!   
  
Soujiro: My hands hurt...from these ropes.  
  
Sonomi: Suck it up! Your the one who carries giant rice barrels in your youth!  
  
Soujiro: But that was in my youth...I am 18! I am no longer youthful!  
  
Sonomi: ....So?  
  
Harusame: shrug Could've fooled me.  
  
Sonomi: Exactly!  
  
Soujiro: Yeah right. Do I really look eight?  
  
Sonomi: squints eyes ...Maybe...  
  
Soujiro: sigh  
  
Harusame: ....O----kayyy.  
  
Soujiro: HARUSAME DO I LOOK EIGHT TO YOU!?!?  
  
Harusame: O.o Uhhh..NO!You look..eighteen.  
  
Sonomi: Liar.  
  
Harusame: Actually, you look sixteen.  
  
Sonomi: Yeah, that's about right.  
  
Soujiro: sigh  
  
Harusame: Sorry, but it's true...you do look about sixteen my friend  
  
Soujiro: twitch  
  
Harusame:..O.o BUT IT IS OBVIOUS YOUR SOUL IS MATURE!! fake smile  
  
Soujiro: sigh And what about YOU Sonomi?  
  
Sonomi: ..What?  
  
Soujiro: How old are YOU?  
  
Sonomi: Okay..Let's see...1..2................................I forgot.  
  
Soujiro: YOU FORGOT HOW OLD YOU ARE?!?  
  
Sonomi: WELL! NOBODY CELEBRATES MY BIRTHDAY!!  
  
Harusame: .You tell a Sad, sad story my friend...I'll call you--...hm. How about your..um..17!!  
  
Sonomi: shrugs Works for me...You look like a teenager to me.  
  
Harusame: ...That's vague...I'm fifteen.  
  
Soujiro: counts NO! Uh-uh! Your four years younger than me so your fourteen!  
  
Harusame: But I was born in February...my birthday was two months ago...yours is in September so it sorta overlaps a little.  
  
Sonomi: Really? That's funny..I don't remember celebrating it..  
  
Harusame: Me neither..wow...that's reeally weird!  
  
disturbing Silence random cough  
  
Soujiro: sings Happy Birthday to you..Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to Saitou and even Sonomi!end  
  
Harusame: HOW COOL!   
  
Sonomi: Saitou?  
  
Saitou: walks out from behind door CRAP YOU TENKEN!  
  
Harusame: Thanks for guarding me!runs off  
  
Saitou: ...How'd you know I was here?  
  
Soujiro: You coughed during the disturbing silence..  
  
Saitou: But how'd you know it was me?  
  
Soujiro: Because NONE except you has a cough that sounds like it's saying "soba"  
  
Saitou: cough SOBA!cough  
  
Sonomi: Wow...  
  
Saitou: Well..now that I'm here RELINQUISH THE SMALL ONE!!makes clenching motions with hand  
  
Soujiro: O.o  
  
Sonomi: haughty laugh HAHA! NEVER!runs  
  
Soujiro: ...Anou--- Gomen Nasai Saitou-san!follows  
  
Saitou: COME BACK HERE!follows  
  
Harusame: hiding O.o  
  
Soujiro: Hi Harusame!  
  
Harusame: jumps GAH! whiper Soujiro!  
  
Sonomi: Don't forgot me!  
  
Harusame: Sonomi!SHH!!  
  
Sonomi: DON'T YOU TELL ME TO SHHH!!  
  
Saitou: A-HA!grins evilly  
  
Harusame: O.o..Thanks a lot Sonomi!  
  
Saitou: Now--pulls Harusame up by the wrist  
  
Harusame: Good-bye cruel worldsniff  
  
Sonomi: Look what I've done...shame  
  
Soujiro: ...Harusame! No! Where will I live!?!  
  
Saitou: Tch..you guys whine too much..slaps Harusame's hand There, I lessened itdrops her uncerimoniously(sp?)  
  
Harusame: cradles hands ...Is that all I get? A slap on the wrist?!For stealing you holy Soba?!  
  
Saitou: All my strength has been wasted hunting you down. I'm tired and I need a ciggy. Be grateful.walks away  
  
Sonomi: O.O THAT'S ALL!?!?AHAHA! SAITOU! SAITOU THE SAD AND PATHETIC!  
  
Soujiro: Well..I'm going back home...  
  
Sonomi: SAITOU SAITOU SAITOU-THE-SOFTY!  
  
Saitou: keeps walking  
  
Harusame: Umm Sonomi?  
  
Sonomi: SAITOU'S A BIG SOFT WEENIE! I COULD ROAST YOU IF YOU WEREN'T SO FULL OF NICOTINE!laughs hysterically  
  
Saitou: keeps walking  
  
Soujiro:Anou--Sonomi...  
  
Sonomi: dances in circles WATCH OUT SOBA! I'M FEELING HUNGRY!  
  
Saitou: disappeared in the trees  
  
Harusame: SONOMI!!!  
  
Sonomi: What?  
  
Harusame: I don't think you should say anymore.  
  
Sonomi: Why? What's Saitou-the-Softy gonna do? Slap my wrist? Puff his cigarette smoke in my face?  
  
Saitou: appears from behind HOW ABOUT SMACK YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH MY SWORD SHEATH?!?SMACK  
  
Sonomi: .....  
  
Saitou: YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMIN' HUH! YOU LITTLE SPOILED BRAT!  
  
Soujiro: Woah there Saitou-san! I think you made her unconsious!  
  
Harusame: dragging Sonomi OoShe is!!!! Uhhh--you can go now Saitou- san...is afraid  
  
Saitou: glare Don't let me catch her in that atitude again!waves cigarette in front of Sonomi's unconsious face, Sonomi jumps up and gags She's fine...  
  
Sonomi: rubs head and walks away murmuring things of Doom I'll get you next time Hajime Saitou, next time....  
  
Saitou: hears her I'LL LOOK FORWARD TO IT WEAKLING!!  
  
Sonomi: Grrr.....  
  
Soujiro: Awww look! They're friends!!So alike in attitude!  
  
Sonomi: glare Don't you EVER let me hear you say that again!  
  
Soujiro: O.o Sorry..runs  
  
Harusame: follows  
  
Sonomi: I hate you all!!runs  
  
Author's Note: The end...Here..your complimentary Sonomi plushiesthrows plushies out to audience, if it still exists..  
  
Sonomi plushie: I hate you all....  
  
Harusame plushie: Geez! YOUR a regular angt-ball!  
  
Sonomi: Yes...yes I am! 


	23. A happy day in the underworld

Chapter 20-something-Let's spend the day in HECK!  
  
Author's Note: Yeah! That sounds like a good idea chapter thing! In fact, there will be a small part of our orphany-threesome! " So, how are you? My self esteem is kinda up from a while back...I think it's the umcoming summer vacation! And the oncoming threat of a GBASP!(Game Boy Adv. SP) The Battousai Says: LET'S GET ON WITH IT!! Oh..and this chapter'll be kinda short..  
  
Shishio: ::lazily sits on chair, wiggling a pencil...:: Buisness is slow today...  
  
Yumi: I know dear..WHICH IS WHY ::I:: PACKED A LUNCH!  
  
Houji: Good Idea..  
  
Yumi: LET'S GO EXPLORE OUR UNDERWORLD!!  
  
Shishio: ::falls off chair:: OH YEAH!   
  
Houji: ::grabs jacket:: I'm coming!!  
  
::walk off::  
  
Soujiro: ::sits up on couch, with a blanket around him:: HAVE FUN!  
  
Harusame: ::backs away holding tea pot:: O.o" I didn't know a cold came with hallucinations..  
  
Sonomi: Soujiro shut up and drink your tea!  
  
Soujiro: MAKE ME!  
  
Sonomi: ::grabs teapot from Harusame:: Happily...  
  
Soujiro: GAH! WAIT! I'M SICK!! DON'T PICK ON ME!!::hides under blanket::  
  
Sonomi: :: holds teapot over Soujiro menacingly:: WATCH OUT IT'S HOT!  
  
Harusame: NO! I JUST WASHED THAT!  
  
Sonomi: I was just kidding...you do laundry?::Harusame nods head::  
  
Soujiro: I could've gotten HEAT STROKE with that hot tea!  
  
Sonomi: ::shakes head::Things like that make me wonder how you ever could have survived as a Rurouni...  
  
Harusame: O.o...::pours tea; hands to Soujiro:: Sou-kun..don't you EVER be a doctor...  
  
::back in heck::  
  
::happy music, flames licking the sky as Shishio, Yumi and Houji click wine glasses together in a happy picnicy-fake day::  
  
Shishio: MAN THIS IS THE AFTERLIFE!   
  
Houji: Lord Shishio, I haven't seen you smile like that since you thought you killed Himura!  
  
Yumi: This wine tastes good!  
  
Shishio: Remember when I tried to take over Japan?  
  
Yumi and Houji: Haha..yeah...  
  
Shishio: I havent' felt so happy since then!  
  
Yumi: How nice..  
  
Houji: I haven't been this happy since before my pets died!  
  
Yumi: Okay...well..::I:: haven't been this happy since I was sacrificed trying to help Shishio kill Kenshin!  
  
::all get up and pack things, traveling elsewhere to have another blissful picnic::  
  
::time passes::  
  
::more time passes, they wander farther while Houji sings "99 bottles of Sake on the wall"::  
  
::hours pass, while Houji is still singing, Shishio is hitting the compass to see if it works so they're not lost::  
  
::A WHOLE lot of time passes, Yumi is crawling, Houji finished his song twice, and Shishio is eating the compass for nourishment::  
  
Shishio: ::swallows:: Tassssty! Where are we? LOOK!::sees a house:: LOOK! IT'S A MIRAGE!! I WANNA SEE!::runs::  
  
Yumi: WAIT!::runs after::  
  
Houji: WAIT! ::runs after...after::  
  
Shishio: ::stops:: THAT'S NO MIRAGE! IT'S A HOUSE OF WOOD! HOW WEIRD!  
  
????:::holding his severed head:: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET OFF MY PROPERTY!  
  
Shishio: I'M THE LORD OF HECK! WHO IN...um...::HERE:: ARE YOU!?!?  
  
????: MY NAME IS RICE FARMER-MAN! THIS IS WHERE MY FAMILY LIVES!  
  
::an ugly fat old lady comes out holding a child::  
  
U-F-O-L: Who's ::this:: guy?  
  
R-F-M: ::shrugs:: He says he's the Lord of heck..  
  
U-F-O-L: WHAT?!?! LET HIM IN!!  
  
R-F-M: ::he suddenly realizes:: OH! Come in! Meet my family...  
  
Shishio: O.o...you guys look familiar..::walks in, looks around accompianied by his staff::  
  
R-F-M: Meet my family..that's my wife(with the baby), that's my daughter(she's the slity-eyed one), my son (the bulky one with his head cut off), and my other son(the skinnier one with the head cut off)...would you like some burnt rice?  
  
Yumi: O.o ::thinks they are wierd:: Uhhh..no thank you..  
  
Houji: ::also thinks they are wierd:: I'm on a diet...  
  
Shishio: ......I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!!!OH MY UNDERWORLD!! I KNOW YOU GUYS!!!  
  
R-F-M: Really?  
  
Shishio: YOU GUYS ARE THE ONE'S WHO RENDERED MY FIRST-IN-COMMAND EMOTIONLESS!!! OO I MEAN-- Umm..do you have anyone else?  
  
R-F-M: Well..we had this one kid..but he GRARR! I HATE HIM!!  
  
Shishio: ::snaps fingers:: YESSSS! I KNEW IT! YOU--You guys are the rice people in Volume Sixteen!  
  
Yumi: You mean they--  
  
Shishio: YUP!  
  
Yumi: Ohh...I hate you guys..  
  
Houji: Volume Sixteen? OH!  
  
Shishio: YOU GUYS ARE THE DUMBEST!!YOU ALL DIED TO AN EIGHT YEAR OLD!!I FINALLY SPEAK WITH YOU!  
  
R-F-M: Uhh...  
  
Shishio: Me=fugitive  
  
R-F-M: ::shakes head in distress::  
  
Shishio: I'M THE ONE THAT SOUJIRO HARBOURED IN THE RICE SHED!  
  
All: OO  
  
Author's Note: Wow! That went quickish..Here! Have some Soujro's-stupid-old- family-dolls!::throws out the god-ugliest dolls you've ever seen, but that's not my fault::  
  
Fujihiko the Llama: Hey! These aren't dolls!THEY ARE MADE OF WOOD!  
  
OF COURSE!! You think I'd spend good Internet materials for those lousy people who hurt Sou-kun?!? Silly silly uneducated Llama!::pats Fujihiko's head::  
  
Fujihiko: I wanna be educated!::is handed lots of books::  
  
GET STARTED MY LLAMA-Y FRIEND  
  
Yes, well anyways...review, and make sure to throw those lousy wood- Soujiro's-evil-family-dolls into your nearest review flame, or better yet-A FIREWALL! Hai, Sayonara! 


	24. Kenji's first appearance, Sonomi's leave

Chapter 24: Kenshin's goin' mad.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I'm doin' this really late at night..  
  
R-F-M: YOU! ::Pops veins:: ::tries to strangle Shishio::  
  
U-F-O-L: :;tries to restrian husband:: NO!! REMEMBER YOUR BLOOD PRESSURE!!  
  
Shishio: ::appalled:: THAT IS IT! TO HECK WITH THIS PLACE!!!::sends whole house to freezing part of Heck:: Stupid Family...no wonder Soujiro Killed him..::stalks off::  
  
Yumi: Shishio are you okay?  
  
Shishio: NO! I HATE THIS PLACE! I HATE THIS FIRE! I HATE THIS DAY AND I HATE BATTOUSAI! ::flips off Kenshin in Earth:: THIS IS FOR YOU BATTOUSAI!  
  
Houji: OO SHISHIO-SAMA!::Gasp:: Not again!  
  
Shishio: ::keeps flipping off Kenshin:: AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS!!!!AND DON'T FORGET THESE TWO!!  
  
::In Earth::  
  
Kenshin: ::was reading, now feels like the ground is shaking:: KAORU!KAORU- DONO! THE GROUND IS SHAKING AGAIN!!!::starts freaking out:: HELP!  
  
Kaoru: ::slaps him upside the head:: STOP IT! You're just going mad again!!!  
  
Kenji(I forgot to metion he's here...oops) : ::walks by the door:: See Mommy? I told you Daddy was stupid!  
  
Sano: ::Suddenly appears:: Oh, is Kenshin going mad again?  
  
::Sonomi, Soujiro, and Harusame suddenly appear::  
  
Kenshin: ::sniff::  
  
Soujiro and Harusame: Don't worry Kenshin! We sypathize with you!  
  
Sonomi: ::scoff:: I don't!  
  
Harusame: ::glare:: SONOMI! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!  
  
Soujiro: Oh, is Sonomi being constipated again?  
  
Sonomi: GARR!!  
  
Kenji: ::tugs at Kaoru's sleeve:: Mommy--what's constipated?  
  
Kaoru: COVER YOUR EARS!!!::covers Kenji's ears::  
  
Sano: ::stiffles laugh::  
  
Yahiko: ..........................  
  
Soujiro: Was that something bad?  
  
Harusame: Not really...  
  
Soujiro: Oh..okay  
  
Kaoru: Soujiro...don't say that around Kenji!  
  
Soujiro: Who?  
  
Kaoru: MY SON! Kenji!  
  
Soujiro: ..you have a son?  
  
Kaoru: ........yes...  
  
Soujiro: ::apalled look:: THAT'S NO SON!!  
  
Kaoru: WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!?!  
  
Soujiro: YOU JUST SHRUNK KENSHIN!!  
  
Kenshin: ::raises hands:: I'm right here...  
  
Soujiro: Oops..okay then..  
  
Kaoru: Y'know..this whole thing is a bit stupid..  
  
Yahiko: BUT I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!  
  
Kaoru: I wasn't talking about you...  
  
Harusame: You know what else?  
  
Kaoru: What?  
  
Harusame: I think this is the most lines you've ever had to say...  
  
Kaoru: Okay..  
  
Soujiro: Sure...  
  
Sonomi: FINE! I'll go!  
  
Soujiro: ......What? I didn't say anything...  
  
Sonomi: THAT'S THE POINT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?!? I'M HAVING SUSHI TONGIHT! ::runs out::  
  
Soujiro: NOOOOOOOOOO!!::also runs out::  
  
Harusame: Umm...I guess..I'll leave too..::walks out:: Bye!  
  
Kaoru: ::lifts hands from Kenji's ears::  
  
::At the Natsutsuki Household::  
  
Harusame: NOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Sonomi: YES! I'm leaving!  
  
Harusame: YOU--YOU CAN'T!!  
  
Sonomi: Why not? WHO CARES G'BYE!  
  
Harusame: NOO! Don't leave me with HIM!::points to Soujiro::  
  
Soujiro: ::looks up::....what wrong with me?  
  
Harusame: If he gets a cold he'll die!  
  
Sonomi: Oh.. 'cause Soujiro thought he would get heat stroke from hot tea?Why can't he just go to the Doctor's?  
  
Harusame: I don't know the way...  
  
Soujiro: It was only that one time..!!(==")  
  
Sonomi: Oh you poor thing..  
  
Soujiro: Oh, so now I'm a THING?!?  
  
Sonomi: SUUUUUURE!  
  
Harusame: Stop yelling please...  
  
Soujiro: I took the 'constipated' thing back!  
  
Sonomi: .....okay..I'll stay...  
  
Harusame: THANK YOU!  
  
Soujiro: So..you don't want me to stay?  
  
Harusame: NOOOO!! Your my friend too!!  
  
Soujiro: Thank you!  
  
Harusame: Do iitashi mashite.  
  
Sonomi: So...now what do we do?  
  
Harusame: I say we BUG Sano!!  
  
Soujiro: ..That sounds mean...  
  
Sonomi: Of COURSE it is! Don't you remember a while ago?  
  
Soujiro: OH YEAH!  
  
Harusame: So.. now we bug Sano! Let's go! YAY!  
  
Soujiro: ...::unenthusiastically:: yay...  
  
Sonomi: YEAH!  
  
Author's Note: What HORRORS await our dear gambling Sanosuke? I dunno..let's just hope this next chapter comes faster than this one..SORRY AGAIN! I have no plushies unless you want these Kingdom Hearts ones that have slain 'Mark T.S.O.D.A.S.' and 'Gee-off'..please don't ask..They are seperate Stories that concern my 'real world' problems..mainly morons and people who insult Ken-sama..so..maybe they'll be here soon..who knows..who cares? Bet you don't really. But anyways.. yeah. Have a nice summer. 


	25. Harusame wa baka desu ka?

New Chapter!

Author Note: Okay, really sorry about being gone a long long long long long time there was a lot happening..actually, once I look back, not really I'M SORRY! I"M SUCHA PROCRASTINATOR!!!(weep)....A lot of you have probably forgetten the plot. That's okay, I have too..--"What kinda author AM I?!Gosh, I'm sorry..So, how about I make a new plot? Acutally, did I have one before? Man I'm sorry!!(bangs head with fist) Baka baka baka Chibi-Tenken!!BAKA!(slump) Sorrrrrrry...okay, enough apologies. Let's see if I still got it...

GOSH I'M SORRY

...................(Happy, happy day full of lotsa flowers and birds)..........

(I mean, LOTSA birds).............

Soujiro: (walks down) MAN! What is it with these BIRDS!?!?

Harusame: (taps annoyingly at table)I dunno..maybe they like you?

Sonomi: They like someone who tries to hit them with rocks?

Harusame: .....maybe....(thinks about it) I dunno..it depends...

Sonomi: (sigh) If YOU were a bird..would you flock to someone who threw rocks at you?

Harusame: (thinks more) ...hm......HMMM....hmmm....uhh...that depends too...was I actually hit with these rocks?

Sonomi:(bangs head on table) Your brain has turned to mush.....(stands up and leaves)

Harusame: H-hey wait!!....(slam of door)...why'd she leave Soujiro-kun?

Soujiro:(shakes fist out window)GET OUTTA HERE YOU BIRDS!!!(more come to look at the frantic Soujiro) AH MAN!!(bangs head on windowsill)....what was that Harusame-chan?

Harusame: Why'd Sonomi leave?

Soujiro: (looks around) WOAH! She did leave!! She's been flighty lately...Hm..I think she left this time 'cause she thinks you're an idiot.

Harusame: (gasp) I GOTTA STOP HER!!SHE FORGOT TO TAKE THE SHOPPING LIST WITH HER!!SONOMI!!!WAIT!!!BESIDES! I'M MORE INTELLIGENT THAN SOUJIRO WHEN IT COMES TO AILMENTS!!(runs out the door with a shopping list)

Soujiro: (laughs to self)Ha, running to her own funeral, I WAS gonna say she should let Sonomi-san vent out a little but I guess I--HEY! I was only kidding about the tea-giving-me-stroke!!!HARUSAME-CHAN!!(runs out also)

.......................(Market-thingy).....................................

Harusame:(pant) I think I lost her....

Soujiro:(catches up) Did you even have her before?

Harusame: ...no...but I've always wanted to say that...

Soujiro: ...Your brain HAS turned to mush...

Harusame: HEY! It's been a long time since I've had to think about anything!

(C-T:Even my own characters...is sad...--"")

Soujiro: So, now what?

Harusame: I dunno...what do you think?

Soujiro: Weeelll, I think we go home..

Harusame: Maybe--HEY! IT'S SAITOU-SAN!!SAITOU-SAN!!HEY!!OVER HERE!!!(runs up to Saitou with Soujiro)

Saitou: Hmph..it's better to keep your mouth shut and be thought a fool than to open it and remove all doubt..

Harusame: HEY!

Saitou: Too late..(lights cigarette) What do you want fool?

Harusame: YOU TOO SAITOU-SAN!?!?GAH! WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING ME THESE DEGRADING NAMES!!IT'S SO ANNOYING!!(runs off, turns around)AND BESIDES!! YOU SHOULD BE CALLED THE IDIOT!! HAVE FUN DYING BEFORE THAT OLD MAN NEXT TO YOU, YOU SICK SICK SMOKING-GUY!!

(Soujiro and Saitou look around for the old man, but the only one next to Saitou is Soujiro)

Saitou: Hm..O.o..uhh...how old are you Seta-san?

Soujiro: Huh? Oh! Hehe..Uhh..(counts on fingers) I think I was born in 1861..but wait..that would make me 16 when I fought Himura-san, and everyone told me that I was eighteen that year..hold on, so I would have been born in 1860? But I would be seventeen when I fought Himura-san, and eighteen in the September of that year...but if I was eighteen when I fought him, then I would be born in 1859.....but wait..if that was my eighteenth year then..wait..no wait..I----OH MY GOD I DON'T KNOW!!!I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WAS BORN!! OH NOOO!! GAH!!

Saitou: (unphased by Soujiro's outburst)So, you're what?Seventeen? Eighteen nowadays?

Soujiro: WHY THE HECK ARE YOU ASKING ME!?!DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME SAY I DON'T KNOW!?..O.O(spaces out) I....I..don't...know..I..uh...O.o...I have to find Harusame-chan..she'll know..maybe..even idiots know when their friends are born right?

Saitou: I dunno...

Soujiro: RIGHT!?!(twitch) Uhh...I'm gonna go now..bye...nice talking to you Saitou-san!(walks away)

Saitou: (looks over to Harusame's house) That is a cursed house..maybe I can get the police force to excorcise the spirits out...o.O Unless those children are possesed..I might have to kill them..hehehe..(shrug) Oh well, It's not my problem anyways..(walks off)

Vendor-man: HEY! Slinty-eyes! Want some takoyaki?

Saitou: (twitch) Me?

Vendor-man: Yeah you! Who else here has those god-awfully slinted eyes? So? How about some Takoyaki?

Saitou: You just made a big mistake...

...........................Wherever Sonomi is..................................

Sonomi: Hn..now that my frustration is out..letsee..what do we have to buy(searches pocket) Oh..oh no..GOSHDARNIT!! I forgot that friggin' list!!(angrily stalks back towards house)

............................Wherever Soujiro is...........................

Soujiro:(completely fine) Hm..I wonder where Harusame-chan went..oh well, I'll just go back to the house, eventually one of them will come back...

(Soujiro walks past a wrecked Takoyaki-vendor thing)

Soujiro: huh..that's wierd..I wanted some takoyaki from this place..oh well, I guess he must've not paid the rent-space fee.. Evil-doers...

.................................Back at Harusame's house..............................

Soujiro: Hey Sonomi-san! Hi!

Sonomi: You there! Where's the list?

Soujiro: Uh..What list?

Sonomi: The shopping list....y'know, with the names of food we need on it? I mean, you might not be well aqquainted with it since you never go shopping but--yeah...you have it?

Soujiro: Oh that..Harusame has it with her...she was gonna bring it to you, but you are here now...

Sonomi: And where would Harusame be?

Soujiro: I dunno..Saitou called her a fool and she ran off...

Sonomi: Oh okay..let's just sit here and wait then..(sits down)

Soujiro: (sits down too)Alrighty...

Sonomi and Soujiro:...........................................................................

Soujiro: So..uh..nice weather we're having huh? A little overcast, but still sunny huh?

(starts raining)

Sonomi: (sarcastically)Yeah...let's get inside and wait for her..

Soujiro: Okay...oh ...oh wait...I don't know where the house key is..I think I lost it...

Sonomi: Smart..maybe I should call YOU the idiot..

Soujiro: Maybe we could try to break in? Y'know..I think I left the window open..

Sonomi: (sigh) Let's just wait out here, under the porch...

(thunder claps and lighting strikes the next tree)

Soujiro: O.o I wanna go inside!!(runs over to side of house)

Sonomi: WAIT FOR ME!!Geez, how long is it gonna take Harusame to get to her own house?!

Meanwhile

Harusame:(stnding in the crowd with an umbrella) Aw dait, I think I'm lost...

To be continued

Author's Note: Well, yeah, If I can, I'll try to write the next one soon..I promise!!I will never give up!! For anybody who still bothers with this poor, unreliable fanfiction! I'm sorry..I hope it was at least slightly humorous..(bow) Until then..(waves)


	26. Bad puns, and the Dechi

Chapter 26: Bad Puns and Dark Corners of the Earth

Author's Note: Please let that be the right chapter number..Let me say, like I have many times before, even if you didn't hear it. I AM SO SORRY! I didn't mean to just -bam- stop writing. I had writer's block and then I just couldn't bring myself to write more. I was disillusioned with fanfictions. And very busy. But now I'm back! Yay? That's yay right? So...I'll finish this up, leave it at like, a good spot to stop. PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!

--------------------

Harusame:...-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh- Man...Man! I'm loooooooooost!-runs around everywhere- Ohmanohman!I'm gonna die in my own city!How embarassing! My friends will starve too! It's raining! I'm going to freeeeeeeeeeze!

-crash-

someone: You stupid baby! You almost broke my box of shrunken heads! Watch it! They can't get wet!

Haru: O.o...shrunken heads...?

someone: Yes. Just right for my shop. They will sell like crazy.

Haru: Okay. right...-looks closer at person- Do I know you? Your anorexic form and tall hair seem familiar...

someone:-looks closer at Haru and gasps- No you don't. I am not anyone from your past.-walks away faster-

Haru: Nonono! I know you! You are----

someone: You don't know me! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! GO AWAY! YOU AWFUL GIRL!

Haru: HENYA!

Henya: &#...

Haru: Ahahaha! Someone I know! Henya! Henya how are youuuuuuu?-runs after him-Hey..can you share your umbrella?-walks under it-

Henya: go away. I didn't like you before. Too annoying.

Haru: -oblivious- So...you own a store or something?

Henya: -siiiiiiiiiiiigh- Yes.

Haru: Does it sell food? Cheap food?

Henya: ...sort of...

Haru: I thought you worked for the government...is this a side job?

Henya: No. I quit. I found all these cool things Japan doesn't have and decided to sell them.

Haru: Like what?

Henya: Like stuff Japan doesn't have. Can you go away? I really don't like you.(Gah...she asks me so many questions...)

Haru:That's so mean! I have money...you like money?

Henya: OO I loooooove money...would you like to come and see my shop?

Haru: I'd love to!

-----------------------

-At Harusame's house-

Sonomi: Well, we're in dude. Finally..

Soujiro: How much do you think it costs to fix that broken window?

Sonomi: Hmm..I think I don't care. It's not MY house..

Soujiro: Not mine either...oh well!-shrugs-

Sonomi: So...what do you want to eat while we're waiting?

Soujiro: I dunno...does Haru have any Mochi left?

Sonomi: No...I ate the last piece this morning before I ran off..

Soujiro: Oh..you fiend..I don't feel like eating anything else..-looks through kitchen- ...this is all boring stuff..Soba, Udon, rice..blahblahblah..

Sonomi: Yeah...aw man..

Soujiro: Isn't there anything COOL to eat?

(Soujiro's flashback)

Soujiro: HI HARUSAME!

Haru: GO AWAY! OO

Soujiro: Why..?Oh...you're hiding something!Tell me...

Haru: Noooooo...

Soujiro: Please? PLEASE? My good friend?-sad eyes-

Haru: ...aw man..okay..I bought some Yatsuhashi from Kyoto. But I don't wanna share with any of you, so I'm hiding it. Now go away.

Soujiro: Can I have a piece? Just one?

Haru: Didn't I say I didn't want to share any with you? What's wrong with you?-goes into room and locks door-

Soujiro: Piggy piggy Yatsu-hog-shi...! Hog-usame!-sticks tongue out at locked door in an un-Sou-like fashion-

(end flashback)

Soujiro: ...-idea- Hey...Haru's not here...I have an idea!

(Sonomi's flashback)

Sonomi: Harusame-chan..what's with that big box...?

Haru: You can't have any. I don't wanna share with you. -drags box into room and locks door-

Sonomi: Hog-usame. Geez. I should kill you! -attacks door-

Haru: Kyaaaaaaa!

Sonomi: Buahahaha!-walks off-

(end flashback)

Sonomi: -sly smile- Me too...you want to go into Harusame's room Soujiro?

Soujiro: Yes, yes I do very much.

--------------------------------

Henya: Here it is lucky customer!

-a creepy shop in an alley..it is filled with weird things..painted skulls, spears, voodoo dolls, strange fortune telling things, dead stuff-

Haru: OO What...! What is this! Henya...are you a Satanist?

Henya: -inward scream, outward sigh-You don't understand! NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND!

Haru: Calm dooooooown!Well! Explain! Make me understand!

Henya: -salesman voice-This is a new breakthough in back-alley shops, filled with out-of-Japan wonders of the occult! Prepare to be dazzled and amazed! Frightened and Astonished! This is Henya's Hen na monoya!(Note: Hen(na) means strange, monothing "ya" is a suffix meaning shop Ex: Sakanayafishshop.) OR, as I like to call it, "Henya's Henya"! Ta-DA!

Haru: Oh...'Henya's Henya'...catchy...I thought you sold food here though..you said you sold cheap food..

Henya: I said 'sort of' meaning this stuff can be eaten, but it's not really food-food..

Haru: Aw man! Do you sell maps? So I can go home and eat?

Henya: Maaaaaaaaaybe. Do you have a good amount of money?

Haru: -sees where Henya is going- Maaaaaaybe..Do you have a map of this city?

Henya: -realizes he lost- Aw man. Yes..I have one..it's here -pulls out a map- THIS beauty is one of a kind, written on paper with the blood of...scary things..and sealed with an..ah...a..a very strong pact of Hate..it is also cursed and will immoblize the owner in an ironic twist of fate, leaving them knowing where to go, but unable to move.

Haru: I think you made that up. -takes map and throws some yen at Henya-

Henya: I think you're an idiot. -counts money- And cheap.

Haru: I am not!-looks at map- oh hey, I'm one street off from my house! How funny. -tries to walk but is immobilized- What the heck?

Henya: Idiot-chan, didn't you hear my warning. It sounded fake, but it was all too true...muahahahaha...

Haru:-gasp- how long am I stuck here?

Henya: I don't know, no one's ever been dumb enough to buy it...

Haru: I hate you...-sits down- Hey..so is this really written with blood?

Henya: No..I made that part up. But you ARE trapped in an ironic twist of fate..-cackles evilly-

--------------------------------

Soujiro:-opens door to Haru's room- woooww...I've been in here before maybe once...this place is a mystery...-looks around- ...Her room is cool.

Sonomi: It's practically empty. It's boring.

Soujiro: I know for a fact that the Yatsuhashi is in here! That means she has hiding places! That's cool!

Sonomi: Oh! Right! Let's start the search! Floor boards usually have secrets under them...

-they look around, opening floor boards, tatami mats-

Soujiro: hey! This mat has a secret under it! A box!

Sonomi: open it open it!

Soujiro: -pulls out a book-...The diary of Harusame!

Sonomi: EVEN BETTER THAN YATSUHASHI! Let's read it!

Soujiro:...I dunno...isn't it morally wrong to read someone's diary?

Sonomi: So?

Soujiro: So we shouldn't read it...right?

Sonomi: Soujiro-kun, please. What if she wrote about us in there? Don't you want to know what she says about us? How she really feels behind her cold and bossy attitude? C'mooooooooooon! Admit it!

Soujiro: ...well...maybe a couple pages...

Sonomi: I knew it!

Soujiro:...I still feel a little bad...

Sonomi: That'll go away...

PAGE 1:

Yesterday morning

It's gonna rain tommorrow..I have to send Sonomi shopping. I feel like eating some ramen...

I am so hungry

I need to eat right now

"go shopping my friend"

END

Sonomi: What the heck! Is this some retarded haiku?

Soujiro: that's kinda boring..

Sonomi: Maybe it's a trick! Yeah! turn the page!

PAGE 2:

Yesterday night

Yep. It's going to rain. I'm so happy. There have been birds flocking around. They woke me up. I think they smell my Yatsuhashi. I have to eat it right away. For lunch we had udon. It's so tasty. I felt like throwing some at Sonomi. I don't know why. She just looks like someone you should throw udon at. I'll eat some Yatsuhashi to spite her, since she'd kill me if I threw anything at her.

END

Sonomi: That pig!

Soujiro: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh...THAT's why all the birds are here...

Sonomi: Man! This is such a disappointment! Turn the page. If I don't find anything good I'm throwing this out the window.Psh.. Do I look like someone you should throw udon at Soujiro-kun?

Soujiro: um...

Sonomi: WELL!

Soujiro: No! No you don't...

Sonomi: I DO DON'T I! MAN! I should kill her! If I don't find something better in here I'll kill her!

PAGE3:

This morning.

The birds kept waking me up. Man! Oh well. I've been thinking about sharing my Yatsuhashi. It's way too much for me...plus, Soujiro's been so nice. Even more than usual. He deserves some 'cause he's sucha good friend. Sonomi's been flighty lately..I don't really want her to leave. I'll give her some and maybe she'll stay. She's my friend too..I'm so happy to have both of them.

END

Sonomi: AW MAN!-sniffle-

Soujiro: I feel so awful! I knew it! I knew this would be bad! She's our friend and we go and look for her Yatsuhashi and read her lame diary! I'm not a good friend!-cries-

Sonomi: W-we..we should go look for her...I had a feeling she was lost, but I ignored it...

Soujiro:...oh no! What if she's dead?

------------------------------

Haru: Aw man, I'm dying here! Can't you give me something to eat so I dont starve in front of your shop?

Henya: Well, I do feel a little sorry for you...Do you like chicken?

Haru: SURE!

Henya: -brings over a cage with a live chicken- Knock yourself out.

Haru: What's this?

Henya: A live chicken, you kill it, cook it, and eat it.

Haru: I know! But why like this! Why ALIVE?

Henya: That's a demon chicken from Haiti. Raised to be E-VIL. I'd rather gnaw my own hand off than try to touch that.

Haru: So why do you give it to ME?

Henya: Because I don't like you. That's why.

Chicken: baw-kawwwwwww!

Henya: I don't think he likes you either..hahahahahaha...

Haru: ...man...what an awful day...

Chicken: Baw-baw-kraawwwwwww!

Haru: wahhh! I'm gonna die and be eaten by a demon chicken! Tasukete! Tasukete onegai shimasuuuuu!(help! please help!)

--------------------------------

-Sonomi and Soujiro are wandering around the city-

Soujiro: HARUSAMEEEEEE!C'mere Haru! Haruharu-chan!

Sonomi: Sou, stop calling her like a dog...oh! Excuse me ma'am-stops lady- Have you seen a girl about...-lifts hand- that high, brown hair, long locks in front, dressed like a tomboy?

Lady: No...-walks off very fast-

Sonomi: Man, we're getting nowhere...

Soujiro: Poor Haru! She's lost!

Sonomi: She's always lost. On the path of life.

Soujiro: But we feel bad about it this time...

Sonomi: ..actually, I'm all better now.

Soujiro: Yeah?

Sonomi: Yeah, guilt is all gone. Let's go home..and look for the Yatsuhashi again...

Soujiro: No..I can't..I still feel bad...

Sonomi: -siigh- I liked you better when you were an emotionless killer..

Soujiro: I don't know..it was easier, but I wasn't too interested with life. Now we live all together and I have so many things to experience..My life means more. I'm happy.

Sonomi: Oh c'mon! Don't get all touchy-feely with me now! Focus! Yatsuhashi!

Soujiro: ...maybe we can just walk around a little more? Like..let's shop for things Haru doesn't let us buy!

Sonomi:...hm..Good idea! I've been wanting to check out this new shop filled with not-Japan stuff. It looks cool. Filled with curses and stuff..

Soujiro: Cool. Let's go.

-turn the corner and walk down the alley to Henya's Henya(suprisesuprise)-

Soujiro: Hey...isn't it funny that this place is right over from Haru's house?

Sonomi: Yea--GAH!-falls and trips over something-

Harusame: Owwww! Watch where you're going you punk!-shakes fist at tripped Sonomi- GASP! Sonomi! You! First you get me lost and now you trip on me!

Sonomi: You! First you lock the house and now you trip me?

Soujiro: Ahh...! Haru! We found you! No fighting Sonomi, we've been looking everywhere for her! -gives Sonomi the "act-sincere" wink-

Sonomi: -gets wink and acts sincere- Ohh..right! Haruharu-chan! We found you!-hugs-

Harusame: wha..you guys were looking for me!-sniffle-

Sonomi: Yeah...let's go home...and eat something.

Harusame: I can't. I got immobilized by this map I bought from this store...

Sonomi: SO IT REALLY HAS CURSE-STUFF! AWESOME!

Soujiro: ...Henya...are you a Satinist?

Henya: -another inward scream- NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND!

Soujiro: oo""...Oh...okay...sorry?

Sonomi: Henya...what will let Harusame go?

Henya: That is bound by my hate. It will only let her go if you help me in some way.

Soujiro: Like how?

Henya: -pouty voice-I'm not telling...I want her to stay there and starve with the demon chicken..

Sonomi: Demon chicken?-realizes the demon chicken's cage is right in front of Haru- A CHICKEN! I LOVE CHICKENS!

Soujiro, Henya, Haru: ...

Sonomi: -talks to chicken- awwwwww...You look so CUTE!

Haru: It's a demon chicken from Haiti. It is E-VIL, not cute...it looks E-VIL.

Sonomi: It looks cute to me!-pets chicken- awww! Look at his cute eyes!Filled with black hate! X3

Chicken: baw-kawwwwwwwwwwwwww...-likes Sonomi-

Henya: It likes her! That woman is a DE-MON!

Harusame: OO

Soujiro: Maybe it's just a normal chicken with a bad attitude...

Henya: Nooo! Those don't sell as well! Demon chickens sell well!

Haru: Haha..'sell well'..it rhymes...

Soujiro: You are so simple sometimes...

Sonomi: I want this chicken! Haru! I love this chicken!

Chicken: baw-baw-ba-kawww!

Sonomi: And it loves me! It said so!

Haru: Oo...No way am I to have a demon chicken in my house!

Sonomi: It won't live in your house! It'll live in a cute chicken-coop outside! I'll play with it and feed it everyday! promise!

Haru: ...

Soujiro: Just let her have it...-whisper- Maybe this is how you get free? Eh, simple-Haru?

Haru: Don't call me simple!..but that is a good idea. I really want to leave..my legs fell asleep...

Sonomi and Chicken: -puppy eyes- Pleeeeeeeeeeassse?

Haru: Henya-kun...how much for this chicken?

Henya: DEMON-chicken.. and it looks about...20000000000000 yen.

Haru: RIP-OFF! That's too high! No way I'm paying that!

Henya: Well then, no way you are moving.

Haru: c'mon! Lower it!

Henya: 2000000000 yen..

Haru: I still can't pay for that! 2 yen!

Henya: Are you kidding! 200000000 yen!

Haru: 20!

Henya: 20000000!

-Kamatari walks in with Misha-san-

Kama: Ohhh! Look! It's a haggling fight!

Misha-san: -looks around-...Henya...are you a Satinist?

Henya: GAHHHH! That's it! ALL OF YOU LEAVE!

Misha-san: Woah..just asking..

Kama: This skull-lantern look cute..

Misha-san: --"""No it doesn't...

Henya: ...Why am I never listened to?

Soujiro: How about a trade?

Henya: What?

Soujiro: Let's see...how about..we trade the map back for the chicken?

Henya: Still won't cover it. I can't take that back for a chicken of this much E-VIL..

Soujiro: ...how abouuuuuuuut...the map and...a shinigami?(God of Death)

Henya: YOU HAVE A SHINIGAMI?

Soujiro: Maaaaaaybe...can we have the chicken?

Henya: Take it! Take it away! I want that Shinigami!

Soujiro: Okay..you have to travel to the northern most part of Japan, and he will be there. There is a curse on him, and you must break it. After that, he will kill anyone you want, and you will have absolute power.

Henya: OKAY! COOOOOOOOOL! Shinigami here I come!-picks a random guy off the street- YOU! You now own this shop! It's called Henya's Henya. It's filled with cool curses and stuff!

Random Guy: Stop touching me you freak!

Henya: -already gone-

Haru:-walks around- Hey! I can move now! Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Thank you Soujiro!

Soujiro: No problem.-smile-

Sonomi: Is there really a sealed Shinigami up there?

Soujiro: No.

Sonomi: Oh...that was kinda mean...and funny...

Soujiro: Yeah, he was really gullible...

Harusame: Hey! Sonomi! I have that shopping list for you! I almost forgot it in my doomed state!

Sonomi: Oh..hey...cool...well..I'll do that tommorrow..right now me and Dechi want to go home and play..

Haru: Dechi?

Sonomi: DEmon CHIcken. Dechi.

Haru: Oh...cute..I guess...

Kama: -runs up to the three with Misha-So, where are we going?

Haru: Weren't you shopping?

Kama: No, I can't afford any of it. Henya's such a cheapskate.

Misha-san: Plus, it was all cursed. It said so on the tags...

Kama: Really? I didn't notice! You saved me from a terrible curse I could have bought Misha-chan!

Misha-san: -big smile-Always lookin' out for ya!

Sonomi: Me and Dechi want to go home...

All: Yeah..okay..

-all walk off to home-

-just so you know, the rain stopped a while ago..-

---------------------

-At Harusame's House-

Kama: Why is your window broken Haru-chan?

Haru: Hey...why IS my window broken?

Soujiro: oo"""...It was like that when we got here. Some burglar came in, we checked around and nothing was stolen, but in your room, your dairy was lying in plain sight.

Sonomi: Y-yeah! We didn't read it. We went to look for you.

(That is some awesome lying...Soujiro is the best liar in the whole chapter..)

Haru: Oh okay..the nerve of them!

Soujiro: Ehehe..yeah..the nerve..."""""

Haru: It's okay though...that diary was a fake. My REAL diary is somewhere else...

Sonomi: WHAT!

Haru: -Gives Sonomi the "what's wrong with you-look"-What? I can't have a fake diary to fool idiots with? Why would I hide a diary in somewhere so obvious?

Sonomi: It was under a tatami mat under your bed!

Haru: So? That's obvious. If a ninja like say...Misao...came in, she would look there.

Soujiro: Why Misao?

Haru: I don't know any other ninjas who would bother looking for my diary..

Soujiro and Sonomi: Why is she looking for your diary?

Haru: I dunno. Misao's just cool like that I guess...or it could be that I read hers last time we went over there. It was really boring though. It had nothing but Aoshi in it. "I'm going to love my Aoshi-sama for the rest of my life, he is the best ever, he is my one and only love. I will never fall in love with anyone else.. M+Aeternal love"..stuff like that in it...

Soujiro and Sonomi: Oh...isn't that what she always says?

Haru: Yeah..

Kama: But even if you write public stuff in a diary, it's still a private thing I guess...

Soujiro and Sonomi: Oh..weird..

Haru: Yeah.-grumpy face- I'm gonna make Misao-chan pay for my broken window...

Sonomi: Okay..Oh..What's that Dechi?-makes chicken conversation with Dechi- Guys, Dechi's hungry. He decided he wants to eat before play.

Haru: Oh..well you should have gone shopping.

Sonomi: What Dechi?-chicken conversation again- Oh..shopping would not have helped. Dechi wants Yatsuhashi. As a child in Haiti, it was his only happiness. Imported Yatsuhashi.

Haru:..-uncomfortable silence- Welllll..I guess since he was part of Soujiro's rescuing of me, he can have some of my stash..

Sonomi and Soujiro: -fake suprise- YOU have a Yatsuhashi stash!

Haru: Yeah...I was planning on sharing it anyways..birds were starting to smell it..

Everyone: YAY!

-and they all go to eat tasty Yatsuhashi-

-OWARI-the end-

Author's Note:

Soooo, how was it? For those of you who don't know, Yatsuhashi is a special Kyoto treat. It tastes very good. Soujiro bought some in volume 12 of the manga. So, for those of you who haven't bought it yet, GO BUY IT! Support Watsuki-sensei! They can be found in basically every bookstore! Borders, Barnes and Noble, even Suncoast sell them! Go! Go right now!

Anyways, yeah. I'm sorry for my long absence, and count this as the final chapter. Maybe I'll do a second story, like, The Fate of Harusame, Soujiro, and Sonomi..or maybe even a Dechi the chicken spinoff if I feel like it and have enough time, or if all of you want more. Wow..looking back, I never though I'd end this. All through the beginning and middle, I thought I'd always be writing this. When I got into 8th grade of Middle School, I was more busy, and even more so in my Freshman year of High School. Now I'm a sophmore. I feel very bad for leaving this alone after so many people liked it, I didn't think it would be so good and there were even two spinoff stories done by Misha-san, Sweet Chaos! The second one of those is unfinished too, about the time I left mine alone. Ahahaha...if you want to read them though, they are very good! VERY!

Thank you everyone who read these. If you liked it or didn't, reviewed or didn't, I'm glad you took a look at it. I thank all my support, and sorry I disappointed them(stop apoligizing!) Did I disappoint? I practically left with no notice, maybe it would have been better if I told you all I was getting very busy.. Yeah. -bows- ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!

I'll do an epilogue, if anyone wants, but I don't know how many of you are still reading this..If I get people who want an epilogue, send me suggestions. What do you lingering readers want to happen? Since it's an epilogue, I can't really add any more characters, other than very quick cameos though. Send suggestions and I'll try to do one last update of the Fate of the Jupponganata. Ahaha..my story probably isn't so popular anymore, so I'd be suprised if anyone sent feedback.."""

THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOU!


End file.
